Universe of Jaune Arc
by Gadget916
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, STRQ, Ozpin and his Order, Salem, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury was teleported in the Void and now was forcing to watch the Soon to be Knight other Self's.
1. Dishonored

_**I may not be the first person who even started this Idea, But I decide that it's my turn to make "RWBY and friends" Watch the universe of Jaune Arc, Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Inspiration: Dishonored**_

**_Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, STRQ, Ozpin and his Order, Salem, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury was teleported to the Dark Void and with no way out_**

"Salem" Ozpin said to his arch-rival

"Ozpin" Salem said

"That's suppose to be Salem?" Qrow said looking at the Grimm Queen

"Yes it she is, Qrow" Ozpin said and was ready to attack the Grimm Queen

"I won't do that if I were you" Cinder said

"She's right Ozpin, I don't know why and I even here, But I hope it's really important" Salem said

"Ozpin!, We can't listen to her!?" Glynda said

"Glynda, We will go along with her, Just this once" Ozpin said then slip his Coffee

"I still don't even know why are we even here" Mercury said

"Shut up, Mercury" Emerald said

"Or what Em" Mercury said

"Silence! Both of you" Cinder said

_**"Now that everyone is here, We can Begin" A new voice spoke**_

"Who said that?" Weiss said

"Show yourself!?" Yang said ready her Weapons

_**"Right behind you" A figure appeared behind the Two**_

_**"I don't have a name, So you can call me Nothing" Nothing said**_

"Okay?, Nothing why are we here then?" Summer said

_**"I was bored, and lonely, So I brought all of you guys here to watch our Knight over there" Nothing said pointing at Jaune**_

"Me?" Jaune said

"Okay, I know that Vomit Boy is cool and stuff, But why are we even here to see just him?" Yang said

_**"Because all of us is going to watch another universe of Jaune Arc here in the Theater" Nothing said then a Huge Theater showed up**_

"Before we watch loser knight over there, Is there any food here?" Mercury said

_**Nothing just summons a lot of food in front of all of them with Drinks**_

_**"Is that all?" Nothing said picking a movie with to watch**_

"Yeah, Thanks" Mercury said then pick up some Nachos to eat

_**"We all going to watch, This" Nothing said then pull out a hooded Mask figure standing with his weapon and glowing left hand**_

"Who is that?" Ruby said

"Yeah, I doubt that is Jaune Arc" Weiss said

_**"Just watch this, Then you know" Nothing said then pulls the disk out of the case then slide the Disk in the screen**_

_**The Screen turns on**_

_**"Jaune, if only there was someone else I trusted to send" A Voice said**_

"Wait, That's Weiss Voice!?" Ruby said

"WHAT!?" Weiss said

"Wow, a huge shocker" Coco said

_**"But there is no one else, and the Spymaster was right to insist that I send you, The Plague has taken so many and we must find a cure" Weiss said**_

"A Plague?, What happened over there?" Weiss said

_**"The Plague effect half of Atlas and Vale, Because you Weiss Schnee is a Empress of Atlas and Vale" Nothing said shocking almost everyone in he room**_

"Wow, who would of that that "Snow Queen" here becomes a Empress of both Kingdoms" Yang said

"That's my sister" Winter said

"Very impressive" Ironwood said thinking that Atlas and Vale was being controlled by the young Schnee

"That's "MY" Place" Cinder said want to have the same treatment that Weiss had in the screen

_**"Please hurry home and bring good news" Weiss said then the screen turns to Jaune's POV**_

_***Jaune's POV***_

"What's POV?" Ruby said

"It stand for "First Person View" And shows us what is it is in the persons vision" Raven said

"Yeah I agree with her there" Qrow said then gets a Refill for his Flask

_**"Forgot to ask, But this Jaune can't speak, He can but He just like to stay silent" Nothing said**_

"A silent Arc?" Weiss said and thinking that Arc can't ask her out if he can't talk

_**"Steady hand, That's it, Watch it!" Curnow said**_

_**"Cast of line!" Guard said**_

_**"Casting off, We're away" Curnow said**_

_**"Take us straight to Schnee Company, Lord Jaune has news for the Empress and we've came a long way" Curnow said**_

"Lord Jaune?" Weiss said

"What's his role here" Raven said

_**"Jaune's Role here is "Lord Protector" He is a bodyguard of Weiss and stay by her side" Nothing said**_

"If he is Lord Protector, Then why did Weiss sent him away?" Winter said

_**"He was sent away, Because the Spymaster ask the Empress to sent him away to find any cure of other cites in couple of weeks" Nothing said**_

_**"A long way to bring bad news, The sailors say there's a curse on us, Black Magic" Boat Guard said**_

_**"Superstition, For now we know there's a cure for the plague by now" Curnow said**_

_**"Maybe, We live in strange times" Boat Guard said**_

_**"Sending the Empress' Bodyguard away for couple of months that's unusual" Boat Guard said**_

_**Skipping**_

_**"Jaune your back!" Emily said**_

"Who is that?" Ruby said

_**"That's Emily Schnee, Daughter of Weiss Schnee" Nothing said and shocking the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR**_

"That's my Daughter!?" Weiss said

"She looks a lot like you Weiss!?' Ruby said

"She looks nice" Blake said

"Wonder who's the Husband of our dear old, Snow Queen here~" Yang said

"Weiss got married" Jaune said

"Don't feel to bad Jaune?" Pyrrha said

"Like she said Jaune!?" Nora said

"You still have a shot" Ren said

_**"Will you tell me about your trip? Please!?, Were there any whales" Emily said**_

_**"Wait! Let's play Hide and Seek first, I cover my eyes and you hide, Do you have time! Mother is busy talking to that nasty old Spymaster" Emily said**_

_**Skipping**_

_**You know what happened in Dishonored so I skip to the Prison part**_

"That Stinky old Spymaster!?, Frame Jaune because he wants to own the Schnee corps!?" Ruby and Summer said

"That's one way to gained Control" Cinder said

"Still not like seeing My sister died by him" Winter said pointing at Mercury

"What?" Mercury said

_**Mercury in this story is Daud**_

_**"You should eat Jaune, This meal comes from a friend" Guard said then leaves**_

_**Jaune walks to a bread then eat, Until a key and note was under the bread **_

_***Note***_

_**Jaune,**_

_**Who we are is irrelevant right now, Just know that we have faith in you**_

_**Here is the key to your cell, Once you're out, Head for the prison's Interrogation Room, Take the Explosive there and plant it on the outer door, When the bombs goes off, Run, Make for the river and lose yourself in the sewers, You'll find some useful gear stashed there.**_

_**One of the Prison guards will leave a weapon just outside your cell.**_

_**And good luck, We need you alive and well for what's to come**_

_**-A Friend **_

"Wonder who is the people is helping Mr. Arc" Ozpin said

"The fact that Jaune was frame, For the crime he did not did, I applaud the person for helping him!" Ruby said

_**Jaune is out and grab's the Guards weapon in the table in front of him then sneak behind a Guard and choke him**_

_**"Forgot to mention, This Jaune is a master of Sneak" Nothing said**_

"Master of Sneak?" Weiss said

"He can sneak past all of them without them notice him" Raven said with a notepad

_**"While he can sneak, The cool part is that when the Enemy turn around he can pickpocket them very fast then Emerald here" Nothing said shocking Emerald**_

"Wow, This Knight is the new "Master of Pickpocket" Mercury said

"I can improve" Emerald said and want to beat That other Version of Jaune Arc

_**Skipping**_

_**Jaune sneak past all of them, Grab the bomb, place it to the door, and runs away from the gun fires that the Guards shooting**_

_***Sewers***_

_***Note***_

_**Jaune, If you are reading this it means our plan worked and you've broken free from Atlas Prison, One of our contacts has hidden weapons for you somewhere deeper in the sewers, Grab the gear and find Samuel where these tunnels dump out into the river, He will bring you to us.**_

_**-A Friend who will meet you soon**_

_**Another Skip**_

_**Jaune saw Rats tear apart two Guards bits by bits, Then runs to find more Rats so he jump into Sewers water to escape, then find some food and eat all of them, and Found the Item's he is looking for**_

_**The Weapons was a Crossbow and Unique weapon for him**_

"That's a Assassin's Blade" Raven said

"Why did they give Jaune weapons, if it's for Assassin's only?" Weiss said

"WHO CARES!?, LOOK AT THAT COOL WEAPONS!?" Ruby and Summer said

"Wish I have that weapon" Mercury said

_**Skipping**_

_**We all know the what happened, So I skip to the "Hounds Pit" and Meeting Piero**_

_**"I'll be crafting your weapons and gear, All custom work, For you, I will create the tools of a Master Assassin" Piero said**_

"Master Assassin?" Everyone said

"Why is he creating a Assassin Gear for Jaune?" Weiss said

"He's a dangerous man in that Universe, So it does make since that he has to be a Master Assassin" Raven said putting Assassin Jaune in her notebook

_***Raven's Notebook***_

_**This Jaune Arc is very impressive, And know gaining of a true Master Assassin's Gear, He can be even be dangerous here, Once I create a portal that can goes to Universe's I will bring that Jaune in my Tribe**_

_***End***_

_**Jaune get's the Whale Oil for Piero and his machine started to work again**_

_**"Perfect, Thank you Jaune" Piero said then work on the mask**_

_**"Here, see?, The Assassin's Mask, You're a wanted man, so everyone in the city knows your face, But this mask will mean terror to them" Piero said**_

"Just like how I do" Raven said that fact that she also has to hide her face

_**"If you'll just hold still, the fit must be process, There, Can you see normally, mmm... Center lens out of alignment, There, Better now?" Piero said**_

_**"I can create more for you - Upgrades for your gear, Weapons, Munitions, But our situation here is desperate, Scavenge the city for valuables and I will, Resell them on the Black Market, That should give us he money to craft the things you need" Piero said**_

_**"Tell me what I can make for you" Piero said then the screen goes to Purchases and Upgrades**_

"Well he's lucky" Mercury said

"He can just come back here, Buy all of this cool stuff, While I have to go Dust stores to steal ammo" Emerald said

"Upgrades?" Weiss said

"He can buy more Upgrades to improve his Weapons or Gear" Winter said

"If I find this "Piero" I will tell him to upgrade my Weapons and Mask" Raven said

"I NEED TO FIND PIERO!?" Ruby the Gun loving girl said

"IMAGIN THE COOL THINGS THAT ME AND PIERO CAN DO!?" Ruby said

"Calm Down!?, Sis" Yang said

_**Jaune just buy all the Upgrades and ammo from Piero**_

_**The Blueprints in the game is boring, So I just made Jaune buy's all the Upgrades here**_

_**Skipping**_

_**Jaune was sleeping until, he awake in a the Void**_

_**"Hello Jaune, Your life has taken a turn, Has it not?" The Outsider said**_

"Who is that?" Salem said with interest

_**"That's the Outsider, He is neither Good or Evil* Nothing said**_

_**"The Empress is dead, her precious Daughter Emily is lost somewhere in the city, and you will play a pivotal role in the days to come, For this I chosen you and drawn you into the Void, I am the Outsider and this is my Mark" The Outsider said then his Mark was in the left hand of Jaune**_

_**"There are forces in the world and beyond the world, Great forces that men call magic, and now these forces will serve your will" The Outsider said**_

"Wait so he can now use Magic?" Blake said

"That's impossible" Salem said looking at the Mark

"That is not just some fancy tattoos, I say" Yang said

_**"Use this new found power, My gift to you, Come find me" The Outsider said then leaves making Jaune to find him**_

_**Jaune use Blink**_

"Now that's Magic" Ozpin said looking with the screen while drinking his Coffee

"So cool!?" Ruby and Summer said

"I am now interested" Raven said and now wants to Mark of the Outsider

"I need more information for those Marks" Salem said

"I need that Mark" Cinder said

_**"In the days that follow, Your trials will be great, Jaune, Seek the ancient runes bearing my Mark in the lonely places of your world and at shrines raised in my name" The Outsider said**_

_**"These Runes will grant you power beyond those of other men, To help you find these Runes I give you this: The Heart of a living thing, Molded by my hands, With this Heart, you will hear many secrets, and it will guide you towards my Runes, no matter ho they may be hidden, Listen to the Heart now, and find another Rune" The Outsider leaves again**_

**_Then The Heart appeared on the Real Jaune's Left Hand_**

"What The!?" Jaune was in shock that a real heart is in his hand

_**"I forgot, when were watching all of this you will gained all the Items that your other self's have, Even their Powers and Ability" Nothing said**_

_**"Be grateful for this Gift, Jaune Arc" Nothing said**_

Jaune was now feeling that he is now stronger and can beat anyone in the room now and has his Other selves Weapons beside him

"Lucky" Everyone in the room said

"A Heart that can hear every thoughts" Salem was now interested in The Outsider more

"This is bad" Cinder said her plans will failed if that Jaune listen to her Thoughts

_**Skipping**_

_**Jaune found another Runes, bare the Mark of the Outsider**_

_**"How you use what I have given you falls upon you, has to the others before you, And now I return you to your world, But know this I will be watching with great Interest" The Outsider said then return Jaune to his world and the Screen Ends**_

_**"So, How you all enjoy it" Nothing said**_

"It was so cool!?, Weiss was a Empress, Jaune was her Bodyguard, he has cool Weapons and Gear, and now has Magic Powers!?" Ruby said

"I am now starting to hate, Jaune even more with all the good things he has" Weiss said

"He is now even more impressive" Blake said

"Damn, Vomit Boy got me blushing~" Yang said with Red in her face

"I must find a way to go to the Void and gain the Mark of the Outsider" Raven said

"Magic powers for the Kid?" Qrow said drinking his Flask

"Mister Arc, is now the strongest Hunstman there is" Ozpin said and drink his Coffee

"I need to have Jaune Arc join me" Salem said

_**Hope you all enjoy this, I suck at all of this and I don't even know why I even do this, But hope you all enjoy this story, and Don't worry I will do RWBY Watches WWE Either later or tomorrow so yeah later.**_


	2. Fallout: New Vegas

_**I back, So I read some of the Reviews that I did earlier and I guess you all want some answers of Why? I Skipping so much of the stories, So here's my example, I feel it's a waste of time, We all seen of other Writers who is doing RWBY or other anime's Reading or Watching stuff, and it took so long I skip some of them because I didn't feel it's important, But I was wrong and all of you want the longer version of this story, So I hope you guy's enjoy this.**_

**_P.S, If any other Writers give me their Stories so I can shout out for them, Then I have to see if's it cool or not, So sorry if I didn't give you any shout out, But give a huge shout out to another Writer named "_****_Guikoi" _****_He or She is doing a stories called "Made In Remnant" Based of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, Give Him or Her your support and hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

**_Inspiration: Fallout: New Vegas (Lonesome Road)_**

**_Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin and his Order, Salem, Cinder and her minions was done watching a Frame Killer Jaune and now was waiting for Nothing to return_**

**_"Sorry guys, I was busy looking for another scene of all of us to watch" Nothing said then pulls a disk inside the Movie screen_**

"What are we watching now?" Ruby said

"I am curious about it too" Weiss said

_**"Were going to watch a mess up place called "The Divide" The battle between the Two Couriers" Nothing said**_

"Like a mailman?" Tai said

"That's dumb" Yang said

_**"A Badass Mailman" Nothing said then the screen turns on**_

_**(Hold up!, Here's Courier 6 (Jaune) Stats)**_

_**Lady Killer**_

_**Intense Training **_

_**Rapid Reload**_

_**Rad Child**_

_**Bloody Mess**_

_**Gunslinger**_

_**Pack Rat**_

_**Quick Draw**_

_**Rad Resistance**_

_**Scrounger**_

_**Strong Back**_

_**Terrifying Presence**_

_**Here and Now**_

_**Animal Friend**_

_**Fitness**_

_**Miss Fortune**_

_**Mister Sandman**_

_**Mysterious Stranger**_

_**Nerd Rage!**_

_**Long Haul**_

_**Robotics Expert**_

_**Silent Running**_

_**Adamantium Skeleton**_

_**Chemist**_

_**Jury Rigging**_

_**Light Steps**_

_**Better Criticals**_

_**Chem Resistance**_

_**Tag!**_

_**Computer Whiz**_

_**Infiltrator**_

_**Explorer**_

_**Ninja**_

_**The Professional**_

_***Implants***_

_**Agility Implant**_

_**Charisma Implant**_

_**Endurance Implant**_

_**Intelligence Implant**_

_**Luck Implant**_

_**Monocyte Breeder**_

_**Perception Implant**_

_**Strength Implant**_

_**Sub-Dermal Armor Implant**_

_**Yes, He buy's all the Implants**_

_***Unarmed Perks***_

_**Khan Tricks**_

_**Legion Assault**_

_**Ranger Takedown**_

_**Scribe Counter**_

_***Dead Money Perk***_

_**Heavyweight**_

_**Light Touch**_

_***Honest Heart***_

_**Eye for Eye**_

_**Fight the Power!**_

_**Tribal Wisdom**_

_***Old World Blues***_

_**Atomic!**_

_**Mile in Their Shoes**_

_**Them's Good Eatin**_

_**Implant GRX**_

_**Brainless**_

_**Heartless**_

_**Spineless**_

_**DNAgent**_

_**DNAvenger**_

_***Old World's Implant***_

_**Implant C-13**_

_**Implant M-5**_

_**Implant Y-3**_

_**Implant Y-7**_

_***Skills***_

_**Barter 80 Percent**_

_**Energy Weapons 68 Percent**_

_**Guns 100 Percent**_

_**Lockpick 100 Percent**_

_**Medicine 90 Percent**_

_**Melee Weapons 20 Percent**_

_**Repair 65 Percent**_

_**Science 100 Percent**_

_**Sneak 90 Percent**_

_**Speech 100 Percent**_

_**Survival 76 Percent**_

_**Unarmed 100 Percent**_

_***Weapons***_

_***Pistols***_

_**Lucky**_

_**A Light in Darkness**_

_**That Gun**_

_**Maria**_

_**Weathered 10mm Pistol**_

_**Li'l Devil**_

_**Ranger Sequoia**_

_**Police Pistol**_

_***Rifles***_

_**Anti-Materiel Rifle**_

_**Assault Carbine**_

_**Automatic Rifle**_

_**This Machine**_

_**Medicine Stick**_

_**Hunting Rifle (All Upgrades)**_

_**Bozar**_

_**All-American**_

_**Survivalist's Rifle**_

_**Christine's CoS Silencer Rifle**_

_**Gobi Campaign scout Rifle**_

_**Ratslayer**_

_***SMG's***_

_**.45 Auto SMG**_

_**Vance's 9mm SMG**_

_**Sleepytime**_

_**12.7mm SMG (All Upgrades)**_

_**H&H Tools Nail Gun**_

_***Shotguns***_

_**Dinner Bell**_

_**Riot Shotgun**_

_**Big Boomer**_

_***Heavy Weapons***_

_**K9000 Cyberdog Gun**_

_**FIDO**_

_**CZ57 Avenger**_

_***Energy Weapons***_

_**Alien Blaster**_

_**Pew Pew**_

_**Sonic Emitter - Tarantula**_

_***Energy Rifles***_

_**YCS/186**_

_**Holorifle**_

_**Elijah's Advance LAER (All Upgrade)**_

_**AER14 Prototype**_

_**Q-35 Matter Modulator**_

_**Tri-Beam Laser Rifle (All Upgrade)**_

_***Energy Heavy Weapons***_

_**Cleansing Flame**_

_**Sprtel - Wood 9700**_

_**The Smitty Special**_

_**Elijah's Jury - Rigged Tesla Cannon**_

_***Explosives***_

_**Mercy**_

_**Thumb - Thumb**_

_**Annabelle**_

_**Esther**_

_**Nuka - Grenade**_

_**Plasma Grenade**_

_**Frag Grenade**_

_**Frag Mine**_

_**Demolition Charge**_

_**C-4 Plastic Explosive**_

_***Bladed***_

_**Chance's Knife**_

_**Cosmic Knife Super Heated**_

_**Knock - Knock**_

_**Katana (All Upgrade)**_

_**Knife Spear Clean**_

_**Broad Machete**_

_**Liberator**_

_**Protonic Inversal Axe**_

_**Gehenna**_

_**Figaro**_

_***Blunt***_

_**Nephi's Golf Driver**_

_**The Humble Cudgel**_

_**Nuka Breaker**_

_**Oh, Baby!**_

_**X-2 Antenna**_

_***Unarmed***_

_**Two - Step Goodbye**_

_**Cram Opener**_

_**Pushy**_

_**Recompense of the Fallen**_

_**Embrace of the Mantis King!**_

_**Saturnite Fist Super Heated**_

_**Greased Lighting**_

_**Love and Hate**_

_**She's Embrace**_

_**Zap Glove**_

_**Paladin Toaster**_

_***Armor and Clothes***_

_**Dean's Tuxedo**_

_**Father Elijah's Robes**_

_**Followers Doctor Coat**_

_**Vera's Outfit (Male)**_

_**Armored Vault 21 Jumpsuit**_

_**Armored Vault 13 Jumpsuit**_

_**Assassin's Suit**_

_**Joshua Graham's Armor**_

_**Lightweight Armor**_

_**Sierra Madre Reinforced Armor and Helmet**_

_**Desert Ranger Combat Armor**_

_**Stealth Suit MK 2**_

_***Power Armor***_

_**Remnants Power Armor**_

_**T-45 Power Armor**_

_**T-51 Power Armor**_

_***Headgear***_

_**Authority Glasses**_

_**Lucky Shades**_

_***Hats***_

_**1st Recon Beret**_

_***Helmets***_

_**Combat Reinforced MK 2**_

_**Hazmat Darklight Cowl**_

_***Other***_

_**Pimp - Boy 3 Billion**_

_**Rebreather**_

_***Ammo***_

_**Unlimited**_

_**(Sorry if that's too much, But when I play Fallout: New Vegas this is the stats I got for my charater, Hope you all enjoy this Jaune)**_

_**The Screen turns on and it showed Jaune standing in front of a broken down Bus with a words "Courier Six?"**_

_**Jaune was wearing some kind of a White and Black Stealth Suit with a Red Beret with a Slogan underneath and his eyes was covered by some Glasses **_

"Jaune looks so Cool!" Nora said

"Look at that Beret, Mine is still better" Coco said looking at The Beret that Courier Jaune is wearing, But she is looking at his clothes

"But that suit, Looks so amazing and High Technology" Coco said

"Agreed, His Suit is a Stealth Suit, Made to Sneak around any threats" Ironwood said

"What I don't understand is, How did Mr. Arc has the Suit" Glynda said

Then all the Stuff that the Other Jaune has appeared on the Real Jaune's Legs

_**"Don't lose those" Nothing said**_

_**Courier 6 goes into The Divide, and the place was in ruined**_

"My Oum!?" Glynda said

"What kind of madness did all that?" Winter said

"Hope Vale won't turn into that" Ruby said

(Is going to be much worst then being Bomb) Cinder said in her thoughts

_**Jaune went into the Silo, with more sign's "You can go Home, Courier 6" It's said then Jaune started to walk down into the Silo, In front of him is a console, But knew that it's beyond his Hack and can't break the encryption, So he goes to the right side of the Door and there was a Eyebot inside of the Pod**_

"What kind of a Robot is that?" Ironwood said

"What's good of a small Robot can do" Qrow said then drink his Flask

_**Jaune saw that it's Ed-E?, and it's Sleeping he went to the Terminal to open his Pod and ED-E is awake**_

_**"Music... Ralphie... Fly Far, Fly Fast!" A Boy said**_

_**ED-E with Excited Beeping**_

"What a Cute Robot!" Ruby, Weiss and Velvet said

"Looks kinda cool" Yang said not caring about ED-E

_**"What was that sound you played? Some kind of memory Glitch?" Courier 6 said**_

_**ED-E was Confused**_

_**"No, It wasn't your boot-up sequence, It was a recording, Something about someone called RALPHIE" Six said**_

_**ED-E was Happy**_

_**"[Science 35] Probably just some old data floating around in your memory, Nothing to worry about" Six said**_

_**[Succeeded] ED-E was again Happy**_

_**"I think I could use your help getting out of here, Can you come with me?" Six said**_

_**ED-E was happy to Help**_

"What was that a moments ago?' Winter said about the Science 35

_**"That's something called "Skills" It's one of That Jaune's Ability" Nothing said**_

_**"Don't worry Jaune, I give you the same powers that your mailman Self has" Nothing said**_

"Okay!?, I am so done that Vomit Boy is getting all the Good stuff!?" Yang said

"Nothing to worry about Yang" Tai said trying to calm his Daughter

_**Jaune and ED-E was now walking into the Silo when ED-E unlock the Console into the Last room, And now was in Front of a Huge Missile that can blow** **up**** the World for the Third Time**_

"That is a bigass Missile" Qrow said

"It can level the Entire Remnant with just more Bombs!?" Ironwood said

"A bomb that can level Remnant in danger" Ozpin said writing a Notebook to remind himself to find all the Bombs Hidden in all places in Remnant

"We could use those Bombs to level Vale up" Emerald said

"Can't believed I am saying this, But I agreed with Emerald" Mercury said

"If we do that then I won't get the Fall Maidens Powers" Cinder said

_**Jaune and ED-E was walking around the Silo until there was Giant Robots around and Jaune pulls out the Holorifle and shoots them until Butter**_

_**Then the Holorifle was now in Jaune's Legs**_

_**"That Holorifle can shoot any person unto Bits and Cuts threw any Robots into Hot Butter" Nothing said**_

"Sweet!?, I finally have a ranged weapon!?" Jaune said

"SO JEALOUS!?" Ruby and Summer said

"Okay that's is little unfair" Qrow said

Raven looks the Holerife with great Interest

"That Rife shoots Energy Cubes to anything, Wonder what it will effect Grimms" Salem said

"Maybe Right threw them?" Mercury said

_**Once the Robots is turn into ashes, Jaune and ED-E went into a room with a dead commander who shoots himself in the head, Jaune hacked into the Terminal very easy and Deactivate Sentry Robots and Open the Sentry's Door and finds more Loot for him and ED-E**_

_**[Repair 25] "Hey ED-E, That's an impressive multitool suite you've got, I bet I could make all sorts of stuff with that" Six said**_

_**ED-E was Happy to help**_

_**[Guns 25] Hey, is that an ArmCo Portable Reloading Bench built into you? That'll be handy" Six said**_

**_ED-E was again happy to help_**

"That Robot is very impressive" Raven said

"It can make us Fix weapons easy and Ammo easy" Ironwood wrote down and try to make more of Eyebots when he gets back to Atlas

_**"Correct, and Ruby Rose, Let's see if you want Ammo on your weapons, But don't have any Liens to buy more Dust Ammo, Just build one" Nothing said**_

"That's what I do!" Ruby said with a proud expression

"That's my Daughter!" Summer said cheer for Ruby

_**After Jaune unlock the and took stuff from the Room, He and ED-E went back to the other Room and tell ED-E to unlock the Mainframe and soon the Alarm turns on and Sentry Bots is ready but the Turrets turn on them and attack the Sentry bots, After they are dead Jaune and ED-E left the Silo**_

_**"Taking your chances, Coming here, Just like bringing the lord of Vegas his tribute, bending your knee to Old World ghosts, You and that chip - deserve each other, Twenty - Nine less coins than other traitors have carried, if history's true." A new Voice said**_

"Who is that?" Ruby said

_**"Just wait" Nothing said**_

_**"Now see the road the Old World paves... and what the lights of New Vale promise, If they haven't blinded you eyes" Voice said**_

_**"Is New Vale's Power a threat to you?" Six said**_

_**"Power isn't strength, Power can wall off someone, When they believe it's freed them" Voice said**_

"Wrong choice, Power is Everything" Raven and Cinder said

"Of course you two will say that" Qrow said

_**"Ozpin's Power... you've seen the wall around New Vale, He gains more power, that wall will grow, The Mojave becomes Vale, But it's more than strength, You'll see the way of it soon enough" Voice said**_

_**"Maybe you better tell me who you are, and what you want" Six said**_

_**"I'm a Courier, was Courier Six, Like you - and not like you, in all the ways that matter, Spent too many years looking for you - now letting you come to me, Thought carrying that Chip would end you, no... you got lives in you hard to kill, Storms, Bullets... sand and wind, yet still you walk, For now" Voice said**_

_**[Perception 6] "We never spoken before - I'd remember your Voice" Six said**_

_**[Succeeded] "Words aren't the only way Couriers meet... sometimes it's the path we walk, But no... we've never spoken before now, You may not know my voice, but we've walked the same places, The Long 15 to Primm... that wasn't the only road you ever walked, I've been to your home, the place you kept returning to... may not be the same place you were born, was the place you gave life to, same thing, People forget Couriers can keep communities alive... Until the day they're gone, and their breath catches in their throat" Voice said**_

_**"So, you're the one who sent the radio message - Ulysses" Six said**_

_**"Not my given name, close enough, Took it from history, found it in a book, It's an Old World name, Ulysses lived a long time ago, Long before the Old World set to fire to itself, He made a mark without being myth, Had to fight during a time when his world had two flags, and he had to make them one" Ulysses said**_

"Ulysses" Ironwood said

"That's the man that unite Remnant together" Ozpin said

"Looks like Old World's History can be useful" Winter said

"Need to study more about Ulysses" Weiss said

_**[Speech 75] "You brought me here to talk, If you wanted to kill me, you'd have waited until I came for the Chip" Six said**_

_**[Succeeded] "No... no I couldn't, And I'm thinking you can't kill me, either, If you did, you answer for it, just as I would, Let the land do the killing for you, That's one of the things you taught me, Killing is personal - so's vows, Promises, Last bit's more important to me than the first" Ulysses said**_

"What does he even mean, If he wants to killed that Jaune, he would have done it already" Cinder said

"There must be a reason" Ironwood said

_**"Wait... so you swore not to kill me? Why?" Six said**_

_**"What kind of world this be if Courier killed Courier, You've got enough distance ahead of you - save your breath for the road, don't waste it on word" Ulysses said**_

_**Jaune and Ulysses talked all the History that the Oher Jaune have and America the true symbols that Remnant was meant to be, Ulysses talked about the Red Marked Men that the Legion and ACR (Atlas California Republic) fights for the Divide, Rad Mutation turns them into monsters worst them Ghouls, and Ulysses tell the Courier to meet him at his Temple for there "Ending" for them**_

_**The Screen turns off**_

_**"How's that" Nothing said**_

"It was Impressive, History of the Old World can still help us" Winter said

"What's good about History if we can just do things as we are doing know" Qrow said

"Because the Old World can helped all of us then the History we have today" Ozpin said then drink his Coffee

"Not into History, But I guess I need to find out more of Ulysses" Yang said

"I need to as well" Weiss said

"Must be very interesting" Blake said

"Boring" Ruby and Summer said

"The Old World is a much better then we have now" Salem said looking at the Destruction in Hopevile

"While, Old World is useless the History is impressive" Cinder said

"Not my time of History" Mercury said

"Don't really care about History" Emerald said

**_This is just part 1 of Fallout: New Vale, Hope you all enjoy this and I say this again give "_**_**Guiko**_**_i" some love for Him or Her and I see you guys next time. Peace!_**

**_P.S, This is really tiring_**


	3. Fallout 4 (Jaune MacCready)

_**Hey I back, So I'm know that you all want me to do something that you guy's like, But here's this thoughts in my mind, Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**P.S, Thanks for the reviews other Writers who is doing either Reading or watching other Anime or RWBY**_

**_Inspiration: Fallout 4_**

**_(No I'm not going to do all the Fallout series, I just doing this for fun for all the Fallout game I played)_**

**_*Void*_**

**_Nothing and the Gang was playing some Card games from the last Jaune they watched, and now was getting bored_**

"I am sooooo!, Booooored!?" Yang said

"Why not ask Nothing to let us watch other Jaune's then?" Blake said

"Since when did you start taking a interest in Vomit Boy, Huh~" Yang said and making Blake blush

"Stop teasing her Yang" Weiss said

_**"I got another Jaune that we all can watch" Nothing said coming from the other side of the Room**_

"What is it now?" Weiss said

_**"This Jaune is a Mercenary, He takes all jobs, and gets paid for it" Nothing said shocking almost everyone in the room**_

"I am Mercenary?' Jaune said

"Why would Jaune, Become a Mercenary!?" Pyrrha said

_**"Just watch this" Nothing said getting tired of answering Questions every two seconds**_

_**Screen Start**_

_**We see a Women, looks to be either 20 or thirtyish, and has almost Red haired line across from her hair and has Silver eyes and was wearing a Blue Jumpsuit with the number "111" Behind her back**_

"That's My Mom/Wife!?" Ruby and Taiyang said

"I look nice" Summer said looking at herself

Qrow didn't say anything, But like to look at Other Summer's Perfect Body

"I have better body, Then her" Cinder said

"I guess?" Mercury said

_**Summer walked in to Goodneighbor and was greated by a guy named Finn**_

_**"Hold up there, First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance" Finn said**_

_**"Insurance?" Summer said**_

_**"That's right, Insurance, Personal protection like, You hand over everything you got in that pockets, or "Accidents" start happening to ya, Bloody accidents" Finn said**_

Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Qrow was angry the fact that, This guy is asking that Summer to hand over everything she got until she is naked

_**"Whoa, whoa, Time out" Hancock said**_

_**"Someone steps through the gate the first time, They're a guest, You lay off that extortion crap" Hancock said**_

"At least this... "Person" cared about strangers" Summer said about her other being saved by a monster person

_**"What'd you care?, She ain't one of us" Finn said**_

_**"No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let her go" Hancock said**_

"YEAH!, Listen to your Mayor Finn!" Ruby said

_**"Your soft, Hancock, You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor" Finn said**_

_**"Come on man, This is me we're talking about, Let me tell you something" Hancock said**_

_**Hancock walk up to Finn them pulls out a Switchblade and stab Finn in the chest Twice**_

"OH MY OUM!?" Almost everyone said

"I thought he's a Good Mayor!?" Ruby said

_**"Now why'd you have to say that huh?, Breaking my heart over here" Hancock said then turns to Summer**_

_**"You all right, Sister?" Hancock said**_

_**"I'm fine, Thanks for taking care of him" Summer said**_

_**"Good, Now don't let this incident taint your view of our little community, Goodneighbor's of the people for the People, you feel me?, Everyone's welcome" Hancock said**_

_**"Goodneighbor?, That's what you call this place?" Summer said**_

_**"That's right, We cobbled this little neighborhood together out of the freaks and misfits that just wouldn't be accepted anywhere else, You'll see, You make enough friends here, You'll call this place home soon enough, So long as you remember who's in charge" Hancock said then leaves**_

"I would never live in a place like that" Winter said

"Me too Sister" Weiss said

"It's not that bad" Qrow said that he will be welcome there

"It's a Dump" Raven said

"It could use some more cleaning, But it's nice enough" Summer said

_**Summer looks at the dead body of Finn, Then just took all of his ammo and stuff he has**_

"Summer, Why is you otherself taking stuff from the dead?" Tai said

"I don't know?" Summer said

_**"Long story, Remnant in that world was bombed by a faction known as "The Chinese" or the Reds, all because they need Dust for their People" Nothing said**_

Everyone except the Villains was now shocked and scared

_**Summer went into a place called "The Third Rail" and went into some kind of an Old Dust Train Station and now runs into some kind of a Bar, Then she speaks to the Resident who is there**_

_**"What?, another of you mercs looking for MacCready? He's in the backroom" A random person said**_

_**Summer was kinda confused, But went to the backroom anyway, and was looking for someone to watch her back**_

_**"Can't say I'm surprised to find you in a dump like this, MacCready" Winlock said**_

"Wonder who is this "MacCready" guy is" Yang said

"Well were about to find out!?" Nora said

_**"I was wondering how long it would take you bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock" MacCready said**_

"JAUNE!?" All the young teenagers said

"My~, He looks good" Cinder said licking her tongue

"He's not bad" Raven said with interest

"I don't mind if he worked for me" Salem also with interest

_**"It's been almost three months... Don't tell me you're getting rusty" Jaune said**_

_**"Should we take this outside" Jaune said**_

_**"It ain't like that, I'm just here to deliver a message" Winlock said**_

_**"In case you forgot, I left the Gunners for good" Jaune said then stands up to Winlock's face**_

"Gunners?" Winter said

_**"Another Mercenary groups, with all the Atlas Weapons and Technology with them" Nothing said**_

"How!?, Our Weapons and Armor was top security and was suppose to be secure!?" Ironwood said

_**"Another long story, Short version is that All Atlas Weapons and Technology was being use the fight against the Chinese" Nothing said**_

_**"And when the Bomb blow up the world, All Atlas Goodies is now a fancy toys for all the Gunners to use, and took the Atlas military names" Nothing said**_

"This is an outrage!?" Ironwood slam his fist into the table right next to him

"Please calm down sir?" Winter said

_**"Yeah, I heard But you're still taking jobs in the Commonwealth, That isn't going to work for us" Winlock said**_

_**"I don't take orders from you... Not anymore, So why don't you take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can" Jaune said**_

_**"What?! Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit..." Barnes said**_

_**"Listen up MacCready, The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbor, See, we respect other people's boundaries... We know have to play the game, It's something you never learned" Winlock said**_

"Played the Game?" Ruby said

"At least these "Gunner" guys don't shoot other people's boundaries" Weiss said

"That's only if the Gunners won't killed them on sight" Blake said

_**"Glad to have disappointed you" Jaune said**_

_**"You can play the tough guy all you want, But if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner territory, all bets are off, You got that?" Winlock said**_

_**"You finished?" Jaune said**_

_**"Yeah... we're finished" Winlock said then he and Barnes leaves**_

_**Then Jaune turns to Summer**_

_**"Look lady, If you're preaching about Atom, or looking for a friend, you got the wrong guy, If you need a hired gun... Then maybe we can talk" Jaune said**_

"He's asking for money from my Wife?" Tai said looking at Jaune

"That's not me!?, That's the other me!?" Jaune said

_**"Maybe, Why don't you tell me who those guys were first" Summer said**_

_**"A couple of morons looking to climb the ladder of success by stepping on everyone else on the way up, You shouldn't be surprised though, that's how it goes when you run with the Gunners" Jaune said**_

_**"Never heard of the Gunners, Who are they?" Summer said**_

_**"They're one of the biggest gangs in the Commonwealth, Got a rep for being crazy... you know, so tightly wound, you'd think they were a cult or something, Stuck with them for a while because the Money was good, but I never fit in, That's why I made a clean break and started flying solo" Jaune said**_

"I can't believed that Arc, Joined one of the Dangerous Groups of the Commonwealth!?" Weiss said

"Hey, Kid only did it for the money" Qrow said

"Money isn't everything" Glynda said

"To me it is" Emerald said

_**"Now, what about you, How do I know that I won't end up with a bullet in my back?" Jaune said**_

_**"You don't, That's part of the risk, right?" Summer said**_

_**"Can't argue with that, I tell you what, Price is 250 Lien... up front, And there's no room for bargaining, What do you say?" Jaune said**_

_**"Everything's is negotiable, Would you take 200?" Summer said**_

"Please accept" Summer said

"He better" Tai said still not happy that this Jaune is asking his Wife's Money

_**"You'd drive a hard bargain, but you'd just bought yourself an extra gun, All right, Boss... Let's get out of here" Jaune said**_

_**Summer and Jaune left the Third Rail then begins their adventures**_

"Wonder what him and I, will do in our adventure?" Summer said thinking about what her otherself and Jaune will do

"He better not get in into my wife's pants" Tai said

"Stop being Jealous dad" Yang said

"How can I not be!?, I don't even know why that version of my wife, buy's a hired mercenary just for an Adventure" Tai said

"Mom likes to save Remnant, That's what Huntsman do Dad!?" Ruby said

"She is right, Tai" Summer said

Tai just sigh

_**Then the screen turn back on**_

_**It shows that Summer and Jaune was walking in the waste of whatever was left after the bomb many years ago**_

_**"Nice to be on the open road, Goodneighbor was starting to wear out its welcome" Jaune said**_

_**"Well, I never lived there, So I wouldn't know" Summer said**_

_**"And you're better off for it, Trust me" Jaune said**_

_**"Let's put it this way, Can't get much sleep rest when you're sleeping with one eye open, Still it was the best place for me to set up shop, Diamond City's goons would have run me out of town and wandering the Commonwealth alone isn't the brightest place when you're hard up for Liens" Jaune said**_

_**(I know that all the Fallout series use Bottlecaps, But I like Lien in RWBY better)**_

_**"In times like these, Lien make little sense" Summer said**_

_**"They might make little sense to you, But right now, I need every Lien I can get" Jaune said**_

"Why is this Jaune loves Liens so much?" Ruby said wondering why her first friend loves money

_**"Sounds pretty bad" Summer said**_

_**"I guess you could say that, Look I don't really go around sharing stuff like this, But you been straight with me, So I'm going to be straight with you" Jaune said**_

"Wonder what he will say" Blake said

"I hope it isn't more Lien" Pyrrha said

_**"If those two assh... those two idiots you saw talking to at the Third Rail, Winlock and Barnes, They've been hounding me for months and it's been driving off clients, No one wants to touch me once they learn I used to run with the Gunners, And I figure if I could get enough Liens together, maybe I could buy them out" Jaune said**_

_**"I guess your plan seems to make sense" Summer said**_

"I don't really think so, I feel that once Mr. Arc gets all the Liens these "Gunners" will take it then kill Mr. Arc" Winter said

"My point exactly" Glynda said

"Why would they do that, He just want the Gunners of his back?" Ruby said

"Miss Rose, sometimes people with tend to stab you in the back" Glynda said

_**"Well, it might be, but even if I round up enough Liens, I'm not going to pull it off, Winlock and Barnes have a small army of Gunners with them at all times, They might decide to keep the Liens and put a bullet in my head for good measure, If I set up a place to meet them, I'm sure they'd roll in with everyone they've got" Jaune said**_

"Then all the Gunners surrounded Mr. Arc, Then killed him then leaves" Ozpin said with seriously tone

"I say this again, This is in Outrage!?" Ironwood said

_**"Unless..., Maybe you and I could pay them a little vist and put an end to them before they realize what's going on, And before you get that look on you face, Let me just say that I wouldn't even be asking if I didn't trust you" Jaune said**_

_**"If you need my help, I'm there" Summer said with a happy smile**_

"I would too" Summer said always ready to help

_**"Wow... I don't know what to say, Truth is, I haven't been able to rely on anyone since I was a kid, Everyone I've met has either tried to rip me off or plant a knife in my back" Jaune said**_

"I feel sorry for Jaune" Ruby said

"I admit, I do sometimes feel that everyone I met in the past will either likes me just for my fame and money" Weiss said

_**"But you, You're different we see eye to on almost everything, And I have a funny feeling you actually care about what happens to me, That's why I asked for your help, I'll tell you what, I'm going to make this easy for you, If you feel like helping me out with all of this, head over to Mass Pike Interchange and we'll take them down, If you don't, I'm not going to hold it against you, Either way, Thanks for hearing me out, It's nice to know that you care" Jaune said with a smirk on his face**_

"I will help him no matter what!" Summer said

"Yeah me two!" Ruby said

_**So Summer and Jaune went over to Mass Pike Interchange and killed all the Gunners, The Watchers was kinda was disgusted the fact that Summer and Jaune killed all the Gunners including Winlock and Barnes, They thought they could talk them out of the Gunners, But just Guns Blazing but anyway that's what happened**_

_**"So you impress yet, Told you I'm a damn good shot" Jaune said**_

"This Jaune will be better off in joining in Atlas military, He could teach all of our recruit of using Sniper Rifles" Ironwood said and Winter nodded with him

_**"You also will get his ability's to Jaune" Nothing said making Jaune happy**_

"Oh man!?, I was that other Jaune can teach me how to control and steady Cresent Rose more!?" Ruby said

"Just learn how to Ruby" Yang said

_**"I don't know, I haven't really noticed" Summer said**_

_**"Oh, Come on, You got skills, I'm sure you know talent when you see it" Jaune said**_

"When I get back to Atlas, I will find a way to go to the universe and making that Jaune Arc join the Atlas Military" Ironwood said again wants to recruit this version of Jaune

_**"Yeah, I suppose so" Summer said**_

_**"There you go, That wasn't to hard to admit, was it, I'm completely self - taught you know, Picked up a Sniper Rifle when I was ten and I never looked back" Jaune said**_

"Wish I was Ten again to I can Self- Trained" Ruby pouted

"I wish I was skilled as my otherself is" Jaune said

"At least your getting better on your, Sword skills" Pyrrha said

_**"I always thought that it was smarter to hit m targets at Long Range, I mean why take chances right?, Besides, I have to come up with every trick in the books to survive the Capital Vacuo" Jaune said**_

_**Summer decides to be a smartass**_

_**"I sure your parents were thrilled about your hobby" Summer said**_

"Did Summer just being Sarcastic?" Qrow said

"I never heard of Summer every said that" Tai was also shock

"Hey!?, I can be Sarcastic two you know!?" Summer said

_**"Never knew my parents, Lived underground in a place called Little Lamplight with a bunch of other kids, Left there when I was around sixteen, We kind of had a policy there... No Adults, Where you were sixteen, you packed up and left" Jaune said**_

"WHAT!?" Everyone said some of the Villains and Raven raised a Eyebrow

"A place where Kids are in control with no Adults to survive" Raven said

"Sounds interesting" Salem said

_**"I know it sounds crazy, But having adults around is something we couldn't trust" Jaune said**_

_**"How could a bunch of Kids survive without help?" Summer said**_

"Yeah!?, That's what I want to know as well" Summer said

_**"Everyone pulled they're own weight, Just like a colony you'd find anywhere, We all had designated jobs and we watched each others backs, And can you believed I was actually the Mayor for a while? Me?, Crazy I know" Jaune said**_

"He was a Mayor of Kids!?" Nora said

"Yes Nora, He was" Ren said

"I still find a little hard to believed that this Arc was a Mayor of anything" Weiss said

"Kids loves playing Mayor" Qrow said

_**"I suppose it makes sense?" Summer said**_

_**"Nothing make sense anymore, You just roll with the punches, Anyway, when I hit sixteen, I ended up wandering the Capital Vacuo for a while, I took the odd jobs here and there, but things were pretty hot with the Brotherhood of Steel running the show" Jaune said**_

"The Brotherhood of Steel?" Ironwood said

_**"A Noble groups founded by Remnants of the Atlas Military, A man named Maxson founded the "Brotherhood of Steels" and hope to make Remnant great once again" Nothing said**_

"One of the order of our members survive that world" Ironwood was now interested

"Hopefully we can see this "Maxson" in person if he is there" Winter said

_**"So I hitched a ride with a caravan and made my way north until I ended up here, Made a pretty decent name for myself before I heard that the Gunners needed some sharpshooters, Biggest mistake of my life" Jaune said**_

"I can understand him" Winter said

"Gunners killed people, In order to get paid" Ironwood said

"Just like Roman's crew" Ruby said

_**"They were animals, Killed anything that moved if it got in their way, I went with it for a while, because the Liens were good, But I dunno, I guess it started to catch up with me... So I quit" Jaune said**_

"If there a group called "The Gunners" in our world, Let's make sure they don't exist" Opzin said fearing that Remnant does not need more Goons with bigger Weapons

"Agreed" Everyone except Salem and her minions said

"The Gunners will be a fined groups to be in my Army" Salem said

"Agreed, Lady Salem" Cinder said

"Like how they got all the Big Guns" Mercury said

"I am so hype, To steal all those Fun toys they got" Emerald said

_**"Which pretty much brings us to now, So there you have it, my whole life in a nutshell" Jaune said**_

_**"Sounds like the road can be a lonely place... until you meet someone to share with~" Summer said in a flirt tone**_

"Summer, Why is your other flirting with this boy" Tai said getting Jealous

"Perhaps to make him open up some more?" Summer said

_**"I.. well, I never thought of it that way, Perhaps that's why I feel so comfortable telling you all this, Look I know that I tend to be a pain in the ass... I mean, I know I tend to be arrogant and I come off like I want to be alone, Nothing could be further from the truth, Being alone out here scares the heck out of me, Now that we've been traveling together for a while, I'm beginning to realize how I missed having someone I could depend on, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to do everything I can to see that it stays this way, well that's all I wanted to say, Hope you got something out of that, I know I did" Jaune said**_

_**Summer and Jaune was in Diamond City looking for more Ammo, Until Jaune started to talk with Summer again**_

_**"Hey, I never got a chance to properly thank you for helping me to take out Winlock and Barnes" Jaune said**_

_**"So... are we've done with the Gunners?" Summer said**_

_**"Definitely, With those two clowns taking a dirt nap, I'm pretty sure the Gunners heard my message loud and clear, Couldn't have done it without your help, You stuck your neck out for me and I don't forget Shit... err, I mean things like that" Jaune said**_

"Why does he even saying bad words so much?" Ruby was confused

_**"Stopping yourself from cursing again?, Why do you keep doing that?" Summer said**_

_**"Yeah, I figured you ask me about this sooner or later, It's not about you, Is about a promise I made, When I left the Capital Vacuo, I didn't just leave Little Lamplight behind... I left my family behind" Jaune said**_

"He left his family behind, Why he does that?" Summer said

"There has to be a reason" Qrow said

_**"Had a beautiful wife named Pyrrha... and a son named Duncan" Jaune said**_

"Wait!?, He just leaves Pyrrha and his son behind!?" Yang said

"He left me?" Pyrrha said

_**"He's the one that I made my promise to... a promise to clean up my act and to be a better person, I guess that I sounds pretty stupid coming from a guy who shoots people for a living" Jaune said**_

_**"I really don't know what to say..." Summer said**_

_**"Sure you do, You wanted to tell me hoe cruel it was to leave them behind, My son... he's sick, I don't know what's wrong with him, One day he's playing out in the fields behind our farm... the next he took a fever and these blue boil popped up all over his body, Last I saw he was almost to weak to walk, I didn't dare ask him to come with me, Honestly I don't know how much longer he's going to last" Jaune said**_

"He left because he was looking for a cure to help his son" Ozpin said drinking his coffee

"So that's his reason of leaving, He's right if he did bring his son with him he will only slow him down" Raven said

"How could you say that!?" Summer said

_**"Are you asking me for help again?" Summer said**_

_**"I suppose that I am, You've already done so much for me, and I feel horrible for more, But if you're willing to risk it, I might have a way for the both of us two save him" Jaune said**_

_**"What's the Risk?" Summer said**_

_**"I'm not going to lie to you... It's no walk in the park, If it was easy, I would have already done it myself, Listen I really need your help on this one... Duncan needs you" Jaune was begging for Summer to come with him**_

_**Summer agrees to come with Jaune and the two begins to go to a place called Med-Tek, The place was run by Ghouls so the pair shoots all of them, Jaune gives Summer the code for a Terminal across the desk for the Pod downstairs then they went to an elevator, the two was now inside of the Research lab and now looking for the Cure that Jaune talked about, Over the past 5 minute they found a last door, This one is the Research lab and they hope the Cure is in there, They open it and more Ghouls is in there, They killed them until Summer found a Red bottle said "Blue Boiled Cure" on it**_

_**"I find it!" Summer said then Jaune runs to her**_

_**"We did it!, We just give Duncan a fighting chance, I really don't know how I'm going to pay you back" Jaune said**_

_**"Were friends Jaune!, and all I cared about is saving your son" Summer said**_

_**"I know you do, Come on let's head to Daisy in Goodneighbor, She has a caravan that is leaving pretty soon, and She own me some couple of favors, This is the last time I ask of you to help me, Now let's go" Jaune said**_

_**The pair went to Goodneighor and talked to Daisy about the Cure and she was overjoyed the fact the Jaune found the cure for his son, And ask Summer to hand her the Cure so she can tell her Caravan to delivered it to his home, Summer hands it to Daisy then She and Jaune left**_

_**"Hold up... I think we need to talk" Jaune said**_

_**"Sure!, Go ahead" Summer said**_

_**"Appreciated, I've been waiting for a right moment to talk you and I suppose this is as good of a time as any, Here... I wanted you to have this" Jaune said then gives Summer a Wooden Solder Toy**_

_**Then the Wooden Toy was in Summers Lap**_

_**"Forgot to mention, The gifts are not "Only" for Jaune, it can be others as well" Nothing said**_

"Well... this is cute" Summer said looking at the toy

_**"I know that a carved toy solder is a strange reward for risking your life, But this one's special... It means a lot to me" Jaune said**_

_**"It it's special to you... Then it's Special to me Jaune" Summer said**_

_**"You're welcome, Just be sure you don't lose it, My wife Pyrrha gave this to me right after we met I... I uh, told her I was a solder and she made it for me, I never could bring myself to tell her the truth... I was just a hired Killer" Jaune said**_

"Again, He has a reason of not telling to his Wife" Ozpin said

"But it's still a bad way, He should of been honest about himself" Glynda said

_**"The Solder story was the best thing I could come up with, I didn't want to lose her because of what I was" Jaune said**_

"Jaune" Pyrrha said looking at the other Jaune in the screen

_**"I can't believe that you lie to your wife like that?" Summer said**_

_**"Sorry you feel that way, Wouldn't have been the first time I'd made a mistake, It doesn't really mater anymore... She died a few years back, We made the mistake of holding up in a metro station one night, We didn't know that the place was infested with Ferals, They were on her before I could even fire a shot, Ripped her apart right in front of me, There was nothing I could do, Took everything I had to escape with Duncan in my arms, Maybe it would have been better if we'd died there with her" Jaune said**_

"He may has lost his Wife, But at least he saved his Son" Ironwood said out of respect of the man

"Wow, Soory you died Pyrrha" Yang said

_**"That's ridiculous!, No one deserve to die like that!" Summer said**_

_**"I suppose your right... I really don't know anymore, Damn I miss Pyrrha, No matter how bad things got, She was always there with a shoulder to lean on me, It give life to me... well it gave me the courage I needed to press ahead... To never Give up" Jaune said**_

Tai knows the feeling, When Summer dies he was heartbroken for a second time, Raven left him and Summer died, It's like Fate wanted him to suffer for it

"Man... This Jaune has it hard" Yang said

"I feel a bit heartbroken for him" Weiss said

Blake also felt that way to Adam, Until he showed his true color and turn the White Fangs to a peaceful into Criminals

Ruby and Summer was in tears

_**"When she died... I thought that I feeling was gone forever, Then I met you, You have the world's problems on your back and here you are helping me with mine... Lending mw your shoulder like Pyrrha did" Jaune said**_

_**"I just want you to know how much your friendship means to me" Jaune said**_

"Friendship" Raven said remembering how time in Beacon with Qrow, Tai, and Summer

_**Summer begins to talked about her true Feelings**_

_**"I was hoping what we have together could be more then Friends Jaune" Summer said**_

"Wait, What!?" Almost everyone said

_**"I.. I don't know, I meant I never thought of us that way, What about your husband?, I know that he's gone, but you still love him don't you?" Jaune said**_

"YEAH!?, What about me!?" Tai said

"Calm Down Tai, It's an other universe" Qrow said

"I don't care if it's other universe!?, That version of my Wife is cheating on me!?" Tai said

_**"I still love Tai, But I think he want me to move on" Summer said getting a bit closer to Jaune**_

_**"I...Uh? Didn't know what to say, Listen I was going to dump the feelings I have in the table, But since you tell me how you really feel about me, Then it's was definitely worth the risk" Jaune said then pulls Summer into a kiss**_

"Oh My~?" Summer was now blushing the fact that her otherself just got with the other universe Jaune, While still loving Tai in her Heart

"Sooo~, Does it mean that other Jaune is my Step-father?" Ruby said

"NO, HE IS NOT!?" Tai said then look at the real Jaune

"Kid, You can visit my Daughters anytime you want, But never ever get in between my Wife, Understand!?" Tai said to Jaune

"YES SIR!?" Jaune was now scared of Tai

_**When Jaune and Summer was done Kissing**_

_**"On this day, I Robert Jaune MacCready, will stay at your side as your lover~" Jaune said then him and Summer went off to their next adventure**_

_**Then the Screen turns off**_

_**"So how was that" Nothing said**_

"It was So Bad!?" Tai said

"It's not to bad" Qrow said

"Kinda boring" Mercury said

"Making me blush" Summer said

"Making me kinda weird" Jaune said his otherself just kissed his first friend in Beacon!?

_**So Hope you all enjoy this chapter, Tomorrow I will do something Different instead of Fallout series, anyway see ya tomorrow! Peace!**_

_**P.S, This took to long.**_


	4. AEW (Jaune Omega)

_**Hey, So I was busy with more College bull****, Then I got an Idea on this story, Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Intermission: AEW (All Elite Wrestling)**_

_**Before I start, I can't wait until AEW to start so hope you all enjoy My version of what is going to happened.**_

_**P.S, #Bullet Club 4 life!**_

_**The Gang were eating Ramen, Before Nothing shows up**_

_**"Hey I'm back, and I brought more guests" Nothing said then point at the group behind him**_

_**Sun and Neptune, Roman and Neo, The Whole Arc Family, The Belladonna Family, The Schnee Family (No Jacques he's an asshole) and Junior and the Twins.**_

"Why are they, Here?" Yang said pointing at Junior and the Twins

"Oh, Great it's you" Junior said

"Look sis, It's her" Miltia the Red one said

"I see her sis" Melanie the White one said

_**"I just felt like it to bring all these guests here" Nothing said**_

"He just grab us then took us here" Junior said

"Same with me" Roman said with Neo nodded with him

"He just said come with him so we can visit my son" Juniper said then she and the Arc family went over to Jaune

"Were just here because we have nothing better to do" Sun and Neptune said then Neptune goes over and talk with Weiss

"Hey, Uh?... Weiss?" Neptune said

"Leave me alone!" Weiss said then runs over to her family Winter, Willow, and Whitley

_**(To get all of you guys to speed here goes, In this story Neptune keeps on cheating on Weiss and she keeps telling him to stop, But did Neptune listen No he keeps on doing it, After that they broke up leaving Neptune alone, and Weiss thoughts on Jaune who did not know that she was an heirless or her title, just her name jokes on her huh?)**_

"I still can't believe that you keep on cheating on her dude?" Sun said

"I know..." Neptune said

_**(Hey guy's leave a review on this, Is Neptune gay?, I saw in image that he was kissing a Jaune body pillow)**_

"Hello~ Blake!" Kail said

"Hi... Mom" Blake looks down on her mother

"We heard everything from Nothing Blake, I knew that Adam was not good for you" Ghira said

"Dad?" Blake said then her family hugs her

"Were here for you Blake" Ghira said then Blake hugging them back then cries

"We love you Blake" Kail said

_**"Sorry to interrupt, But the Movie is starting" Nothing said then everyone look at the screen in front of them**_

"What is it this time?" Jaune said

_**"All I can say is Wrestling" Nothing said**_

_**Screen turns into a bright light, Then images in the screen shows a lot of people Humans, Faunus, and Humanoid Grimms waiting for the show to happened**_

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen!, Welcome to AEW!" Lisa Lavender said**_

"Is that Lisa?" Neptune said

"That News lady?, What's she doing there?" Yang said

_**"Tonight, In the Main Event We have "The Cleaner" Jaune Omega! V.S Pac (Neville) to become the first AEW Heavyweight Champion!" Lisa said**_

_**"But right now is the first match!, It will be a Women's battle royal to become the first ever AEW Women's Champion!" Lisa said then images pop up on the screen**_

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**Weiss Schnee**_

_**Blake Belladonna**_

_**Yang Xiao-Long**_

_**Pyrrha Nikos**_

_**Nora Valkyrie**_

"WHAAAT?" Team RWBY and NP said

"Wow, Soooo~ you girls are fighting first then?" Jaune said

"I hope it's good" Qrow said

"I have complete hope that Yang will win" Tai said

"I disagree Tai, I think that Ruby will win" Summer said

"I don't really care who will win, But I putting my money on Ruby" Qrow said

Raven looks at Yang

"Yang, I think Yang will win" Raven said shocking the rest of Team STQ

"Hey Ren, do you think that either Nora or Pyrrha will win?" Jaune said

"I can't say, But if I know Nora, then she will just beat everyone there" Ren said

_**"And now I welcome my guests!, Cody! and Chris Jericho!" Lisa said then Cody and Jericho was seating side by side between Lisa**_

_**"Thank you Lisa, It's is in Honor to be at the commentator near the ring even though I am a Wrestler, But I want to see how our new workers fight" Cody said**_

_**"I just glad to be here, just like Cody I am a Wrestler and I will be facing Jaune Omega on Double or Nothing in Las Vegas, Vale in a few months" Jericho said**_

"He's fighting the Kid in Las Vegas, Vale?" Roman said

"I don't think "Las, Vegas" exist here" Glynda said

"Must be a very cool place" Qrow said

"Why is my son called "Omega" on his last name?" John Arc said

"Maybe it's his Wrestling name?" Noir Arc said

"I can't wait to see Big brother fight!" Rose Arc said

_**Then Ruby Rose came out**_

_**(Red Like Roses)**_

_**"On her way to the ring, from The Island of Patch, She will be the best Huntman in the world!, Ruby Rose!" The announcer said the Ruby comes using her Semblance to the ring then put her hood on her head to hide from so many people**_

_**"What does you guy's think for Miss Rose tonight?" Lisa said**_

_**"I believe that she is talented, But it's her naïve worry's me" Cody said**_

_**"Regardless, I think Ruby Rose will do just fine in the ring" Jericho said**_

"Still shy from many people sis~" Yang said then pulls Ruby into a headlock

"Yaaaaang!?" Ruby said then pouted

_**(Mirror Mirror)**_

_**Weiss Schnee started to come out**_

_**"On her way to the ring, From Atlas, The Heirless of the SDC Dust Company!, Weiss Schnee!" Announcer said then Weiss signing autograph from the crowd then walked to the ring and stand next to her leader**_

_**"What's you guys take on the Heirless?" Lisa said**_

_**"I been in SDC, Her father Jacques tries to buy my company on AEW, But I declined because I am richer then the Schnee's" Cody said**_

"Wait he refuse on Father's deal?" Whitley said

"He just said he is a richer then our dad" Winter said

"Like how much?" Willow the mother of Weiss, Winter and Whitley said

_**"Makes a lot more money then him, I guess... $900.0000000 dollars" Nothing said**_

_**(No this is not real, I don't even know how much Cody's money even is)**_

Everyone expect Salem and her minions were in shock

"God Damn" Roman said

"He's richer then anyone in Remnant?" Willow said and wish she marries Cody

_**"I think Cody was right, If he did give AEW to that lowlife Jacques, Then we don't have an AEW" Jericho said**_

_**(From Shadows)**_

_**Then Blake Belladonna comes out**_

"Look!, It's our Daughter!" Kail said

"I see her Kail" Ghria said

_**"On her way to the ring, from Menagerie, from the Belladonna Family!, Blake Belladonna!" Announcer said then all the Faunus people cheer for Blake as their Hometown hero or something**_

"Well, It looks like all the Faunus People believes that Blake will win" Sun said

"I believe that she will!" Kail said

"Mom!?" Blake said with a Blush

_**"What about Miss Blake Belladonna?" Lisa said**_

_**"I know that Menagerie is very poor, So I donated half of my money to help her family and town" Cody said**_

"He did?" Ghria said beginning to respect Cody

"He donated half of his money to help my country?" Blake said

_**"I pity the Belladonna's, I mean their King step down then another takes his place and turn into what's happening today" Jericho said**_

_**"If I was a Faunus, I would tell Ghria to not step down, What will happened to the White Fang then?" Jericho said**_

"He's right, I should have never step down" Ghria said

"Dad?" Blake said

_**(I Burn)**_

_**Then the Hot-Headed Yang Xiao-Long shows up with her Bike**_

_**"On her way into the Ring, From the Island of Patch, She is the big sister of Ruby Rose and will protect her!, Yang Xiao-Long!" Announcer said Yang with her Bike rides down to where her team is then leave her Bike outside of the Ring**_

"Now that's what I called in entrance!" Yang said

"Yeah but, Why? did you bring your Bike out there?" Tai said

"Maybe I want to look cool... With the Yang~" Yang said with an Pun

_**"So... How about Miss Xiao-Long" Lisa said**_

_**"Bad Puns and Catch Phrases, I respect her ability's but I wish she just stop doing Puns" Cody said**_

_**"I have to admit with Cody here, Her Puns are just so bad" Jericho said**_

"My Puns are Funny" Yang protested

"To you it is" Junior said

_**(Cold)**_

_**Then the Great Pyrrha Nikos showed up and All the Fans got up and cheer for her**_

_**"On her way to the Ring, From Mistral, She is the 4 time winner of Mistral Regional Tournament!, Give it up for Pyrrha Nikos!" Announcer said then Pyrrha waves around on her fans then made it to the ring**_

_**"What about the great Pyrrha Nikos?" Lisa said**_

_**"I saw her match during my visit in Mistral, Even though she is talented I saw that fake smile of hers, She just want to get out of here" Cody said**_

"Why do you hate your fame so much anyway?" Weiss said

"I just want everyone to see me as a normal person" Pyrrha said

_**"Pyrrha looks like she is distracted, It's not surprise that she's in love with Jaune" Jericho said**_

(How do they know!?) Pyrrha said in her thoughts

"Wow~, I didn't know that "The" Pyrrha Nikos was interested in my little brother~" Violet said

"Sis~!" Jaune beginning to blush

_**(Boop)**_

_**Then Nora came out then just runs to the ring**_

_**In the ring, From Vale, She is the heart loving girl!, Nora Valkyrie!" Announcer said**_

"I look awesome!?" Nora said

"I sure you do Nora" Ren said

_**"What's the story about this... Nora" Lisa said**_

_**"Honesty, I don't know, I dug up information of her Family History and it said that all of her family died during some kind of Fire attack or invaded by Grimms" Cody said**_

_**"I surprise to see Nora happy after all of that" Jericho said**_

"Was that true Nora?" Pyrrha said

"Yeah... It's true" Nora said for once not even yelling

"Nora and I don't like to talk about" Ren said

_**"Okay, looks like every Women in the ring look's ready to go" Lisa said**_

_**"Let's see witch one of them will become the first AEW Women's Champion" Cody said**_

_**"I am excited to see which of these girls will do" Jericho said**_

"I'm going to win ladies!" Yang said

"Please, like you going to win" Weiss said

"I agree with Weiss" Blake said

"Sorry girls!, but me and Pyrrha will win!?" Nora said

"Nora?, It's a Battle Royal" Pyrrha said

"Oh?" Nora said then sit down

_**Then the Bell rings**_

_**"Yang is fighting against Nora, Weiss is fighting against Pyrrha, and Ruby and Blake is fighting each other, Who's is going to win the title" Lisa said**_

_**We see that Ruby is over the top rope**_

_**"This is a Battle Royal, If both feet touch the floor then your out" Cody said**_

"That's dumb" Ruby pouted

"Sounds fun!" Nora said

_**"But wait, Ruby is being push by Blake on the top rope is Blake going to eliminated her leader! But no! Ruby counters and what a forearm by Rose here tonight" Cody said**_

_**"Then there's Yang, Ruby's sister is hammering against Nora with punches in the corner, If this was an singles match then Yang will be forces to stop unless she wants to lose the match, But Nora counters Yang's Punches then tries to eliminated Yang but she is holding the ropes" Jericho said**_

"Come On Me!" Yang said

"No Me!" Nora said

_**"Wait what is Nora thinking?" Lisa said**_

_**Nora pulls a little string of Yang's hair leaving with a red eyes Yang and her hair goes up**_

_**"I heard of this, You see if Yang get's pissed or her damn hair got pulled she goes into her Semblance mode" Cody said**_

_**Then Yang charge at Nora with speed, She punches Nora over and over again then she eliminated Nora**_

_**"There goes Nora" Jericho said**_

_**"Nora has been Eliminated" Announcer said**_

"Heck Yeah!" Yang said

"Damn it!" Nora said then sits back down with Ren

_**"Wait Yang is over the top rope, and Yang was eliminated by Blake" Lisa said**_

_**"Yang has been Eliminated" Announcer said**_

"WHY BLAKE!?" Yang said

"It's a Battle Royal, It's every women for herself" Blake said to Yang

_**"Man, what a match for these women in the ring, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha is the only people left in the ring" Cody said**_

_**"Pyrrha is going after Ruby and Weiss is after Blake, and OH MY GOD!?" Lisa said on Ruby using her Semblance speed on Pyrrha with Punches and Kicks until a Super kick on Pyrrha and landed on the floor**_

_**"Pyrrha Nikos has been Eliminated" Announcer said**_

"Nice fight out there Pyrrha" Jaune said

"Thanks" Pyrrha said

_**"And Wait Blake is in the corner on the top rope is she going to fly?, But no Weiss punch her off and out goes Blake" Lisa said**_

_**"Blake has been Eliminated" Announcer said leaving all the Faunus in rage**_

"Looks like all the Faunus believe that Blake was going to win" Kail said

"I wish she did" Ghria said

_**"Here we are, The final two Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, Let's see who really runs the team" Cody said**_

"Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee" Ozpin said

"Already happened, But oh well" Glynda said

_**"Ruby using her Semblance on Weiss but she dodges, Weiss ready her Ice move on her leader, But wait Ruby has a plan and a super kick on Weiss and she is out!" Lisa said**_

_**"We have a winner, The New AEW Women's Champion, Ruby Rose!" Announcer said then the Ref gives Ruby the title leaving her in tears**_

"I knew it" Yang said knew that her baby sister will win

"I lost by a Super kick?" Weiss said

"At least you try Weiss" Winter said

_**"What a win for Ruby Rose tonight, Now lets head to the Main Event" Cody said**_

_**(Break Obits)**_

_**Pac shows up**_

_**He made his way to the Ring end of story**_

_**(My laptop Glitch on me, So I skip Pac's Entrance)**_

_**(Devil's Sky)**_

_**The Whole Arena goes dark while the Music plays, a few Minute later Jaune came out with his Dye Black hair and change his Blue eyes to Red**_

_**"On his way to the Ring, From Winnipeg, Manitoba, Vacuo, Representing the Bullet Club The former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, The Best Bout Machine and The Cleaner!, Jaune OOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Announcer said then Jaune use his finger gun then points at the camera then he bang **_

**_Screen ends_**

**_"So how was that" Nothing said_**

"Why did it stop right there!?" Yang said

"It was getting good!" Roman said

_**"That was only part one, We can watch it next time" Nothing said then leaves**_

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, My laptop froze one me so I use my phone, Next time I will do something that envoles something "Kamen", till then see ya._**

**_P.S, So Tired_**


	5. Heisei Generation Forever (Zi-O)

_**Like I promise, I will do Kamen Rider for my Kamen Rider's fans, This is My version of this Kamen Rider Movie, Heisei Generation Forever, Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**P.S, Thanks for the Review & PM**_

_**Nothing was searching for something new to watch, Until he saw a DVD which says, "Kamen Rider Forever!" Featuring Jaune Arc, This got his interest then he went back to the rest of the Group**_

_**"Hey, I'm back" Nothing said**_

"About time!, I was getting bored~" Yang said

"I with her on this one!" Nora said

_**"Sorry, anyway I found another Movie that we all can watch" Nothing said then slide the Disk into the Movie screen**_

"Hate to say this... But what it?" Jaune said

_**"Your going to find out" Nothing said then gives a smirk to Jaune**_

_**Screen started**_

_**It shows that Remnant has been destroyed, All Humans, Faunus, and Grimms have to joined to forces to fight this Unknown Threat**_

"What the hell is going on?" Qrow said

"Is the Grimms and Faunus is helping us?" Glynda said

"But why would they do that" Ozpin said then looks at Salem

Salem is looking at the screen with confuse look on her eyes

"Why is all of my children, Is siding with Humans and Faunus" Salem said

"Perhaps there is something even bigger threat then us" Cinder said

"Yeah but how?" Roman said

_**That is Team RWBY, JNPR shows up and trying to find the threat**_

_**"Who is even doing all of this!?" Yang said with her Red eyes and hair rising up**_

_**"I don't know... But we can't allow this continue!" Ruby said**_

_**"We have to stop whatever is doing all of this!" Jaune said**_

_**Then a figure shows up behind them**_

_**"Team RWBY and JNPR " The Figure said**_

"How does he even knows our team name?" Blake said

"I don't know?" Weiss said

_**"Today, Remnant will fall and despair for Dai - Shocker!" The Figure said then transformed into some kind of a Bee Monster**_

"Dai - Shocker?" Everyone said

"Just who is this "Shocker" is" Raven said

"I have a bad feeling" Ozpin said

_**Then a Huge Figure appears from underneath Remnant, Some kind of a Bull monster shows up**_

_**"What is that!?" Yang said**_

_**"I don't know!?" Weiss said**_

The Watchers was speechless

"How are we going to fight something that big?" Qrow said

"It looks like we have another problem" Ozpin said looking at Shocker will fear in his eyes

"Oh my Oum" Roman said

"There is know way that we can fight that thing?" Mercury said

Salem is kinda interested and Alfred and the same time

_**"Today is going to be your last!" The Bee monster said then Dai - Shocker shoots laser eyes on them**_

_**The Team scatter around, Until all the Monster comes from the place Dai - Shocker came from and begins going on a rampage in Vale**_

_**"Damn it!" Jaune said then Punch the wall**_

_**"Careful Jaune!" Pyrrha said**_

_**"How can I be careful!, Remnant is in danger and we can't do anything to help them!" Jaune said**_

"I feel the same way" Jaune said

"Your agreeing with your otherself?" Weiss said

"No... But when I see Remnant and Vale getting overrun by them... We can't win" Jaune said

"Yes we can!" Ruby said trying to help up Jaune's confidence

"Against all those Monsters and that Big guy Rubes?" Yang said

"We done the impossible before!, When that happens in our Remnant We will be ready!" Ruby said

_**"Your to Naïve Ruby Rose" Nothing said**_

_**Then the same Bee Monster shows up then begins to attack Pyrrha**_

_**"What a treat, I going to kill "The" Pyrrha Nikos!" Bee monster said**_

_**"Get away from her!" Jaune said using his sword, But the Bee kicks Jaune away**_

_**"I deal with you a moment" Bee monster said**_

_**Then the Bee looks at Pyrrha and she was about to attack him, But the Bee use it's stinger at Pyrrha leaving her on the ground**_

_**"Pyrrha!" Jaune said looking at his friend**_

_**"Today, I kill Pyrrha Nikos!" The Bee Monster said and ready his stinger**_

"NO!?" Team RWBY and JNPR said

"She's toast" Mercury said

"I agreed" Junior said

_**(How can I be so weak!?, I going to let my friend died because I can't save her!) Jaune said in his thoughts**_

_**"I need more power!, I need to save Pyrrha, I need to save Remnant!" Jaune scream out loud**_

"Kid got guts, I respect him" Qrow said then drink his Flask

"Jaune" Pyrrha said

_**On the other side, The Riders are fighting Dai - Shocker and his forces but losing**_

_**"How could we lose!" Kuuga said**_

"Who are these guys?" Yang said

"Don't know, But it looks like they are fighting against Shocker" Ozpin said

_**"Damn it!" Geiz said at Dai - Shocker**_

_**Then he looks at the distance, A blond boy on the ground and his friend is about to get killed, Then he has to make a choice**_

_**"Hey Kid!" Geiz said getting Jaune's attention**_

_**"Huh?" Jaune said**_

_**"Use this!" Geiz said then throws the Zi-O driver**_

"A Belt?" Raven was not impress

"Oh good~, A belt is going to save us~" Yang said in a fake caring tone

"Wait" Ozpin said looking at the belt that Geiz has and the belt he throws to Mr. Arc

"I see now" Ozpin said then drink his coffee

_**Jaune grabs the Driver and Geiz also throws some kind of watch?**_

_**"Put the watch in the Driver!" Geiz said**_

_**Jaune looks at Geiz then nodded his head**_

_**"Hey!" Jaune getting the Bee monster attention**_

_**"Huh?" Bee said then looks at Jaune with a Belt**_

"What kind of lines that Jaune will say?" Ruby said

"Why you say that?" Yang said

"I just have a feeling" Ruby said

_**"I going to save my friend, and Saving my Planet!" Jaune said then hit the watch**_

_**"Zi-O!" The watch said**_

_**Then some kind of a clock shows up in Jaune's back with some kind of a techno music on the belt he put on**_

"Why is there a clock behind him?" Blake said

"Were about to find out" Qrow said

"Hmm" Salem said looking at the Belt

_**Then Jaune begins to do the Zi-O pose, Until he say the magic word**_

_**"Henshin!" Jaune said then flick his left hand around and spin the Driver **_

_**"Rider Time"**_

_**"Kamen Rider! Zi-O!" The Belt said then the Clock behind Jaune goes to the front and Purple lines appears and turning Jaune's Body into all black suit with white lines in the middle, Purple colors in the Arms, Legs and The helmet with a logo said "Rider" on it**_

"Wow!" Ruby, Summer and Nora said

"He Transformed" Qrow said

"I'm now impress" Raven said

"That's my boy?" Juniper said

"Wow!, Big Brother looks so cool!" Rose said

_**"Zi-O!" Bee said then going to where Zi-O is and attack him**_

_**Then Zi-O use his Sword and Gun that he somehow got and attack the Bee monster**_

"Look at that weapon!?" Ruby said then turns Chibi

"Calm down sis" Yang said then turn Chibi Ruby back to normal

_**"He turns into Zi-O?" One of the Time Jackers said**_

_**"This is bad" Another of them said then leaves**_

_**Zi-O shoots at the Bee monster until he use the Finish on the Driver**_

_**"Finish Time!" The Belt said then Zi-O gets down and jump all the way up into a super kick in the air**_

_**"Haaa!" Zi-O said then his kick hit the Bee monster**_

_**"Damn you!, Zi-O!" Bee monster said then exploded**_

"So Coooool!" Ruby and Summer said

"That's one way to killed a monster" Tai and Qrow said

Then the Zi-O belt shows up in Jaune's lap

_**"Don't lose that one" Nothing said**_

_**Geiz saw the whole thing, and know what has to happened now**_

_**"Pyrrha!" Zi-O said going to at Pyrrha is at**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha woke up and see that Jaune's is in armor**_

_**"I here Pyrrha" Zi-O said**_

_**"Hey! You!" Geiz said coming over to them**_

_**"Who are you?" Zi-O said**_

_**"No time, We have to go back in time to prevent this from happening" Geiz said**_

_**"Wait?, Go back?" Jaune De-Transfomed said**_

_**"Going back to when Dai - Shocker still hasn't rise yet!" Geiz said**_

_**"You have to come with me, Let's go!" Geiz said then he calls out his Robot**_

_**"Time Machine!" The Robot said then laded on the ground**_

"Wow!, That is a really cool Robot!" Ruby said

"Atlas would no doubt we like a hand of that" Ironwood said

"I agreed sir" Winter said

_**"What about Pyrrha?" Jaune said**_

_**"Leave her, You see her when we go back" Geiz said**_

_**"Go with him Jaune" Pyrrha said**_

_**"But Pyrrha?" Jaune tries to protest by Pyrrha spoke first**_

_**"Your the only one that can stop this from happening Jaune, I know that you can do it everyone here is counting on you, Team RWBY, Nora and Ren is counting on you, "I" am counting on you" Pyrrha said**_

"Man, Our Fate is in the hands to that kid?" Roman said

"I find that a bit funny" Cinder said

_**"Aright, I go" Jaune said then goes into the Time Machine with Geiz**_

_**"We have to go when this is all started" Geiz said then type the numbers before Dai - Shocker shows up**_

_**"OKay but?, Who are you?" Jaune said looking at Geiz **_

_**"Geiz, Kamen Rider Geiz that's all you need to know" Geiz said**_

_**Geiz said that then the Time Machine is getting ready to go, and Jaune looks at Pyrrha again and she that she is talking with Team RWBY and Ren and Nora**_

_**"Where's Jaune?" Ruby said**_

_**"He's in there" Pyrrha said pointing at the Robot**_

_**"Where is that dolt going!?" Weiss said**_

_**"He's going to fix all of this from happening, And we should count on him" Pyrrha said with confidence**_

_**"Good luck Jaune!" Ruby said**_

_**"Better make sure that Remnant is okay! Vomit Boy!" Yang said**_

_**"Be careful Jaune!" Blake said**_

_**"Don't screw this up Arc!" Weiss said**_

_**"I have faith in you Jaune" Ren said**_

_**"Yeah! Get those Bad Guys Jaune!" Nora said**_

_**"Were all Counting on you!" Pyrrha said**_

"Man, Were all counting on Vomit Boy?" Yang said

"Well he is the only one that can do this?" Summer said

"Him and who?, That Geiz guy?" Qrow said

_**"Everyone" Jaune said looking down**_

_**Then the Time Machine goes back to where it started**_

_**Jaune and Geiz landed behind of some kind of photo shop place**_

_**"Why are we here?" Jaune said**_

_**Geiz De-Transformed and talk to Jaune**_

_**"We need all the help we can get" Geiz said then went into the Photo shop studio**_

"Man~, Geiz look good~" Yang said

"Stop that Yang" Tai said

"Why? He's good looking~" Yang said

_**Then Geiz and Jaune went and meet some old guy**_

_**"Hello!" He said (I forgot his name)**_

_**"Is Kadoya Tsukasa here" Geiz said**_

_**"I'm here" Tsukasa said comes out from the door that Jaune and Geiz came from**_

_**Tsukasa also has a pink camera, Then he took a picture of both Jaune and Geiz**_

"So he's kinda like Velvet then?" Yang said

"Maybe" Blake said

_**"What bring you here Geiz?" Tsukasa said**_

_**"We need your help against Dai - Shocker, here in this world" Geiz said**_

_**"Dai - Shocker?, I thought I beat him" Tsukasa said**_

_**"He's been reborn, And now this World Remnant is in Danger" Geiz said**_

_**"Is that why you brought this kid here with you" Tsukasa said then walks over to Jaune**_

_**"What's your name kid" Tsukasa said**_

_**"Jaune Arc" Jaune said then Tsukasa looks at Jaune's appearance**_

_**"You look strong, A bit lacking of teaching's but strong enough, Is that why Geiz choose you to become Zi-O" Tsukasa said**_

_**"We don't have time to answer, Can you tell all the riders to meet at the center of Beacon academy" Geiz said**_

_**"Beacon?" Jaune said**_

_**"Why at the Academy?" Tsukasa was getting confuse about the question**_

_**"That is where Dai - Shocker is going to show up" Geiz said**_

Then Beacon's Student and Teachers got chills up in their spine

"You mean that, Dai - Shocker was underneath Beacon this whole time!?" Weiss said

"This is an alternate universe Weiss, But it is kinda scary that Big guy is underneath" Yang said

_**Tsukasa looks out side of Remnant, It looks cool enough to be save... I guess**_

_**"Fine... I gather all the other Riders, We meet you two in Beacon" Tsukasa said then leaves threw on a grey portal**_

_**"You should head back to Beacon, I have to follow Tsukasa" Geiz said then leaves threw the portal**_

_**"Great" Jaune said and he have to walk all the way to Beacon**_

"Man that sucks" Qrow said

"That Photo shop to Beacon?, Too far" Summer said

_**Few Hours went by, and Jaune finally made it to Beacon**_

_**"Jaune!" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Hey Pyrrha?" Jaune said**_

_**"I look all over for you!, Where did you go!" Pyrrha said**_

"Right, So he went back in time so Pyrrha don't know that something is going to happened" Yang said

"That's dumb" Nora said

_**"I was... In Vale to meet a friend" Jaune said**_

_**"And who is this "Friend" of yours" Pyrrha said not convince**_

_**"I know him a long time, So he ask me to help him moves some of his things to live in Vale" Jaune said hoping to lie Pyrrha**_

_**"Well... Okay, That's great to hear that your friend needs help" Pyrrha said**_

_**"But next time tell me or Ren and Nora, Okay?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Yeah, Okay" Jaune said then the two them went to Beacon**_

_**Team RWBY, Ren and Nora spotted Jaune and Pyrrha**_

_**"Jaune!, Where were you!" Ruby said**_

_**"He said that his friend ask him to move his things in Vale" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Oh~, And who's this Friend of yours~" Yang said**_

_**"Just a friend, that's all I will say" Jaune said then goes to the Lunch room to get something to eat**_

_**"It's weird that Arc haven't been asking me out" Weiss said**_

_**"He stop Weiss, Don't tell me that you like it~" Yang said**_

"Yeah I with her on this one Weiss~" Yang said

"Shut Up!" Weiss said with Red blush on her cheeks

_**Hours went by, Until Jaune got a called from a random number**_

_**"Hello?" Jaune said**_

_**"Jaune were here, Head to the Center of the Beacon Academy and come over here" Geiz said then hangs up**_

_**Jaune got ready and grabs his Driver and Watch**_

_**When Jaune got out and went to the center all the Riders were waiting for him**_

_**"This is our new Rider?" Build said**_

_**"Hope your stronger then you look Rookie!" Den-O said**_

_**"Don't worry about them, I sure your going to do just fine" Kuuga said then gives thumbs up to Jaune**_

_**"Now that everyone is here we can begin, Dai -Shocker will show up in this spot that I am standing on and we need to make sure that all the Students in this Academy is safe" Geiz said**_

_**"Every time that we defeated Dai - Shocker, He keeps coming back" Ryuki said**_

_**"I hope to god, that this is the last time that I will beat him" Kabuto said then looks at the sky**_

_**"Jaune?" Ruby said making Jaune turn around**_

_**"Ruby!, What are you doing here!?" Jaune said**_

_**"I was following you, Jaune who are these guy's?" Ruby said**_

_**"Did you came here alone?" Kiva said**_

_**"No... Maybe" Ruby said looking down and her team and Jaune's shows up**_

_**"God damn it!" Jaune said curse his luck**_

_**"Jaune?, What's going on?" Pyrrha said**_

"Do any of you kids quit?" Roman said

"No" All of them said

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag" Yang said

"Yeah... Hey!" Blake said at Yang

_**"God damn it!, He's here!" Geiz said then the ground is shaking**_

_**"What's going on!?" Weiss said**_

_**"Jaune!, What's happening!" Pyrrha said**_

_**Jaune looks at them**_

_**"Back away, This is me and the other Riders fight" Jaune said**_

_**"Jaune!, What are you talking about!, Were your Friends!" Ruby said**_

_**"Yeah we can help!" Pyrrha said**_

_**"No!, Don't get close get away from here!" Jaune said to them then goes to the other riders is**_

_**"Jaune!" Pyrrha said going to where Jaune is**_

_**"Why are you not trusting us!" Pyrrha said**_

_**"I need to do my job... As a Kamen Rider!" Jaune said then put the Driver on and spin the Watch**_

_**"Zi-O!" Watch said then Jaune put it on the Driver and techno music started to play and Jaune does to Zi-O pose**_

"Oh! Here it comes!" Ruby and Summer said

"What the Henshin part?" Qrow said

_**"It means "Transformed" they called it a different culture" Nothing said**_

_**Then Team RWBY, NPR saw the clock behind Jaune started to spin**_

_**"Henshin!" Jaune said then spin the Driver**_

_**"Rider Time!"**_

_**"Kamen Rider! Zi-O!" Belt said then transforming him to Zi-O**_

_**"No way!?, That's Vomit Boy!?" Yang said**_

_**"Arc?" Weiss said**_

_**"Jaune!" Pyrrha said but a strong wind hit her and push her back**_

_**"It's time" Zi-O said then stood side by side with Build and Ex-Aid**_

_**Then Dai - Shocker shows up and his minions**_

_**"Dai - Shocker!, We are the Kamen Riders and I won't let you destroyed this World!" Zi-O said**_

_**"Fool!, I am Dai - Shocker! I will take and destroyed what I want!" Dai - Shocker said**_

_**"I won't let that happened, Me!... No We! The Kamen Riders are going to fight you until we send you to whatever you came from!" Zi-O said**_

_**"Strong words from a human, What is your name!" Dai - Shocker said**_

_**"I am Zi-O!, Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Zi-O said then him and the other Riders charge in to face Dai - Shocker**_

_**Screen ends**_

_**"How was that" Nothing said**_

"Why do you stop it again!?, The fight is going to happened!" Yang said

"Yeah!" Ruby said

"I like to see it" Blake said

**_"There is a second disk in the DVD cover, But I'm going to save it for another time" Nothing said and leaves_**

"Damn it" Qrow said getting forward to see the fight and got worked up for nothing

"Wonder what are we going to watch next time?" Ruby said

"I hope is something good" Yang said

Salem is looking at the other Riders and Dai - Shocker in the screen

"Kamen Rider Zi-O" Salem said with interest

Then looks at the Jaune Arc over her

"That belt, I wonder that I can get that Arc boy to join me" Salem said with a creepy smile

_**Done!, Hope you Kamen Riders Fans don't get mad at me for ruined the story, But like Nothing said this is only Part 1 of the Heisei Generation Forever Movie, and keep this in mind that this is not "Real" This is My version of the Movie.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this and I see you guys next time!**_

_**P.S, #Kamen Rider Forever**_

_**I just edited the fix problem **_


	6. DBZ Super (Jaune Black)

_**First off, Sorry if I disappoint my Kamen Rider Fans, Some of you guys think it will be Kuuga or any other Riders you guys like, Anyway hope you all enjoy this one**_

_**P.S, #I am Jaune now!**_

**_Inspiration: DBZ Super (My!) Version_**

**_The Gang was again waiting for Nothing to show up, Then he finally did... with more guests_**

**_"This is everyone" Nothing said to the new people_**

"Wow~, This place a fancy~" Coco said looking at the Void

_**(The Void is a Fancy house, But the outside is nothing but Pitch Black with only stars in the sky)**_

_**Coco and Velvet was now here**_

"Why did you bring Coco and Velvet here?" Jaune said

"Why, Is it wrong for us not to be here" Coco said

_**"I feel like bringing in more guest here" Nothing said then grabs the DVD in his coat then slides it in the Movie screen**_

"So... What it is this time!?" Nora said

"Nora..." Ren said

_**"All I can say is very weird" Nothing said then the screen turns on**_

_**Everyone is now looking at the screen**_

_**We see that Remnant is looking fine, All the Beacon students is doing their classwork and no it's time for Glynda's class**_

"Everything is pretty normal" Glynda said

"Yeah but how long?" Ironwood said

_**"Can I have Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao-Long come down" Glynda said making the match of Jaune and Yang**_

_**"Okay Arc... I can do this" Jaune said**_

_**"Is Jaune going to be okay?" Ruby said**_

_**"I doubt it, Arc has no chance against Yang" Weiss said**_

"Really Weiss?" Pyrrha said

"He still lacking his fighting styles" Weiss said

"At least he's improving" Pyrrha said

_**Then Arc and Xiao-Long face each other**_

_**"Just for you Vomit Boy~, I give you a first hit on me" Yang said putting her hands in her hips**_

_**"I think I can take what you have on me Yang" Jaune said with confidence**_

_**"Oh~, you turn all Brave now, Okay you ask for it!" Yang said then goes to her stance**_

"I doubt the Kid can beat Yang" Qrow said then drink his Flask

"What happened if he did?" Ruby said

"Then it well be really funny that, Yang lost to that Arc kid" Qrow said

_**"Ready!... Fight!" Glynda said**_

_**Yang went in head on, But Jaune was just standing there eyes close**_

_**"Why is Jaune is just standing there?" Ruby said**_

_**"Perhaps want to end this as possible" Weiss said not caring that Jaune lose**_

_**"Come one Fearless Leader!, Don't sleep while Fighting!?" Nora said**_

_**"Nora... He is focusing his Aura" Ren said**_

"That's weird?, Since when did Arc started to "Focus" on his Aura?" Coco said

"Perhaps he's planning something?" Velvet said

_**Then out of know where, A Black light shines threw the room**_

_**"What is this Light!?" Cardin said**_

_**"Jaune!?" Pyrrha said looking at Jaune and notice his change**_

_**Jaune looks more buff, his Hair is now a bit longer and standing up (Goku Style), and his Hair turn Yellow to Black and his eyes Blue to Red**_

"He looks like a true Branwen" Raven said with interest

"Now he looks like us?" Qrow said

"Jaune looks so Cool!" Rose said

"He sure is sweetie, But I why did his hair turn Black all of a sudden?" Juniper said

"Perhaps this is his transformation" Noir Arc said

"Maybe, I like his Red eyes~" Violet said

_**Then Jaune looks at Yang**_

_**"I finally unlock my Semblance, I called this "Super Semblance", What do you think" Jaune said asking Yang**_

_**Yang looks at Jaune, He looks like a bit now like her Uncle Qrow and has Red eyes like him and her**_

_**"I am Impress Vomit Boy~, Now let's see what this "Super Semblance" of yours is made off!" Yang said then charge at him**_

"Yup, She's always charge right in" Tai said

"What's that suppose to mean dad?" Yang looks at her dad

"You always charge right in without a plan" Tai said

"Pfft!, Full force is all I need~" Yang said

_**Jaune looks at the charge Yang, Then he just flick his finger at her, And Yang was blown away and knock out of the Arena, and she was shock**_

_**"Winner Jaune Arc!" Glynda said who is also shock**_

_**Then Jaune De-Transform back to his regular state**_

_**"That was soooo Cooool! Jaune!" Ruby said**_

_**"I will admit, that was impressive Arc" Weiss said**_

_**Blake didn't say anything, But looking at Jaune making her wet for some reason**_

_**"Nice win Fearless Leader!" Nora said**_

_**"Glad that Aura training from Ren pulls off" Jaune said then scratch his head**_

_**"And thanks Ren" Jaune looks at his only male friend**_

_**"No problem" Ren gives a thumbs up to Jaune**_

_**Then something else happened, Some kind of a Machine came down threw the classroom**_

_**"Everyone!, Get back!" Glynda said**_

"What kind of a machine is that?" Ironwood said with interest

"It could be a Time machine?" Winter said

"A Time machine?, Really Winter?" Qrow said

"Shut Up, You drunk" Winter said

_**After Glynda pulls everyone back, She checks up to the pod and find a young boy laying there all beat up**_

"Who is that?" Jaune said

"I never seen him before?" Ruby said

"I hope that Ms. Goodwitch can help him" Velvet said

_**Glynda tore the Pod open and grab the boy to the Nurse Office**_

_**Hours pass, and the boy slowly getting up**_

_**"Huh?" He said**_

_**"Your finally awake" Glynda said**_

_**"Who are you?" The boy said**_

_**"I am Miss Goodwitch, and you are?" Glynda said**_

_**(This is an OC, I know that not many people likes OC that much, I feel like people just want to add their name in "RWBY" because they want to be in the Anime itself)**_

_**"My name is Nova, I travel back to the past looking for help" Nova said**_

_**"Why?, Why did you came back to the Past?" Glynda said**_

"This "Nova" kid is from the Future?" Mercury said

"Looks like it" Emerald said

"Why would he travel back to the Past, If their is "Huntsman" in the world he is?" Weiss said

Ozpin is looking at Nova

(I can tell that something bad happened to him) Ozpin said in his thoughts

_**Then the Nurse Office door opens**_

_**"Hey Ms. Goodwitch?, Is he awake yet?" Jaune said**_

_**Nova looks at Jaune and then his eyes widen**_

_**"Jaune Black!?" Nova said then grabs his sword from the counter of the office**_

"Jaune Black?" Everyone in the room said

"Why the hell does Arc has my last name?" Mercury said

"Who even cares about your last name" Emerald said

_**"Stop!, I don't know why your attacking my Student, But explain what happened in the Future" Glynda said to Nova**_

_**Then Nova looks at Jaune again, Then he realized that this is the "Good" Jaune**_

_**"I'm sorry Jaune" Nova said then he throws his sword upwards and the sword landed on his back case**_

"Okay, That was baddass" Qrow said

"I could do that two" Sun said

"I forget that you two are even here?" Jaune said

"We just like to stay quiet and enjoyed the Movie" Neptune said

_**Now Jaune and Glynda was confused, First he tries to attack Jaune, Now he was friendly again?**_

_**"I forget that "This" Jaune was good, better then the Jaune in my world" Nova said**_

_**"Wait, What happened to your world, Did my other did something?" Jaune said**_

_**"You may not know me, But you and I knew each other back in the other timeline" Nova said**_

_**"Really?, What happened?" Jaune said**_

_**"Jaune stop, Nova explain what happened to the Future" Glynda wanted answers**_

_**Then Team RWBY and NPR shows up**_

_**"We heard screaming, It's something wrong?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"No, But this boy, Nova is going to tell me and Mr. Arc here about the Future" Glynda said**_

"Oh my god, Just talk already!?" Qrow said

"Yeah come on!" Yang said

_**"The Future that I am now is in Ruined, Everyone is either dead or alive in the sewers, I am the only one that has to face this evil threat" Nova said**_

_**"Let me explain, The Future was normal like every other day, But then a black portal appears and a Person came out of it" Nova said**_

_**The screen shows the Watchers of what happened in Nova's point of view and indeed he was right a person did came out of it**_

_**"And This Person, Called himself Jaune" Nova said and shocking everyone in the room**_

_**The screen shows us Jaune with a evil smirk on his face then shoots energy blast from his hands and attacking Vale**_

"NO WAY!?" Team RWBY and NPR said

"A evil guy who looks like that Arc kid?" Roman said

"He looks powerful~" Cinder said with interest

"That evil smirk~" Salem said with a huge interest

"Really?" Mercury said

"But Jaune would never do that!?" Ruby said with tears

"He wants to protect the People of Remnant, Not Destroyed them!?" Pyrrha said

_**"My mother told me that is not Jaune, She said that Jaune is a hero of Remnant and this is a faker, So we called him Jaune Black" Nova said**_

"Really?" Mercury said

"Jaune Black?" Violet said

"That is not our idiot little brother" Verte said

"I agreed sis" Noir said

_**"I also feared that Jaune Black is coming here to find me" Nova said with fear**_

_**Then Jaune step forward to ask Nova**_

_**"How strong is my other?" Jaune said**_

_**"Too Strong, Everytime that I face him he keeps getting more stronger and stronger by pain like he enjoys it!" Nova said**_

_**The screen shows that Nova was fighting Jaune Black and hit him couple of times and Jaune Black likes it**_

_**"This Pain!, I guess this will make me stronger!" Jaune Black said**_

"He even sounds like Jaune?" Ruby said

"But more darker" Blake said

"Hmmm" Salem said looking at Jaune Black appearance

He was wearing a Black Ki with a Black Long sleeve underneath, has a Red belt on his waist, and has White boots, put the most outfit she is looking is the ring on his left hand

"What is the Ring?" Salem said

_**Then Jaune Black punch Nova in guts and making him falls to the ground**_

_**"You Humans, Faunus, and Grimms don't stand a chance against me" Jaune Black said**_

_**"I going to kill you and turn this world to ash!" Jaune Black said then point his Energy ball to Nova**_

_**"I won't give up!" Nova said getting back up**_

_**"I respect your strength of getting back up, But I already won, Give up you Humans are no match for me" Jaune Black said**_

"Why does he keep calling us "Humans?" Ruby said

"I don't know?" Weiss said

"He's not Faunus or Grimm" Blake said

_**Then Nova threw some kind of smoke bomb at Jaune Black face and runs away**_

_**"Running again!, I find you!" Jaune Black said then use his Aura to find where Nova went**_

_**We see that Nova is now In some building, and grab some kind of Blue Liquid in the Time Machine they so already and was now in the Pod, Nova is typing the numbers to the Past**_

_**Back to Jaune Black**_

_**"Where is he?" Jaune Black said then the Time Machine appears on front of him with Nova inside**_

_**"You think that little Pod of your is going to save you from me!" Jaune Black said then charge up the Kamehameha**_

_**Then a sheer of luck the Time Machine disappears before it got hit by the Dark cannon blast**_

_**"What!?" Jaune Black said**_

_**"Hiding again!?, Will see about that!?" Jaune Black channels his Aura again to find Nova**_

_**"He's not here!?" Jaune Black said**_

"That was a close one for Nova" Sun said

"Yeah, But sheer Luck" Neptune said

Raven is looking at Jaune Black then begins to write on her Notebook

_***Raven's Notebook***_

_**"It seems that this Arc boy not only destroyed half of Remnant, But can charge up Aura and use them as Energy Blast, I must have him in my Tribe so he can teach other members of the Tribe to use Aura like his" Raven said in her Notebook**_

_***End***_

"It's weird that Jaune can act like that?" Noir said

"I know sis, That's not the little brother I grew up with" Violet said

"Jaune" Verte said

"It has to be some strange brainwashed on my son!" John Arc said

"Calm down John" Juniper said

"Brainwashed?" Salem said then looks at Jaune Black

(Perhaps that is the case, But I feel a lot of Dark powers from him and it does not belong to the Arc boy) Salem said in her thoughts

_**Back in the Present**_

_**"That's the reason why I came back here in the past" Nova said**_

_**Everyone in the room was either shock, or disbelieved**_

_**"I believed you" Jaune said**_

_**"Jaune!?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"I know that this sounds crazy, But if their so happened to be another me around in his Future, Then that other me will try to come here as well" Jaune said**_

_**"How can we know that this story is even true" Weiss said**_

_**"We don't, We have to believed" Jaune said**_

_**"Mom was right about you Jaune" Nova said with a smile**_

_**"By the way... Who is your mother anyway?" Jaune said**_

_**"I tell you when were alone" Nova said**_

"Oh come on!, Tell us!" Yang said

"Yang" Tai said

"Sorry Dad" Yang said

"Great, Now I want to know" Qrow said

_**Back to Jaune Black**_

"Oh great were back to him" Mercury said

"What is he even doing?" Cinder said

_**They see that Jaune Black is still channel his Aura and trying to find Nova**_

_**"Where is he?, Okay I know that he was a few moments ago" Jaune Black said then flew to where the spot Nova was in**_

_**"This is the spot that he came out of, But It's weird It's like he's completely disappears from this Time Period" Jaune Black said then shoots down where he last saw Nova**_

_**Then his Ring again shaking**_

_**"And The Time Ring is going haywires, Where the hell is he!?" Jaune Black said**_

"The Time Ring?" Ozpin said

"I never seen a ring like that before" Salem said

_**"Like the Time Machine, The Time Ring allows you to go back to the Past or the Future" Nothing said**_

"Interesting" Salem said

"The Time Ring" Raven said

"Don't get any ideas Sis" Qrow said

"And what do you think I going to do" Raven said

_**Then the Time Ring opens a Portal**_

_**"What the?, Oh I see now~" Jaune Black said then steps into the Portal**_

"That's not good?" Ruby said

"Great, Now we have two Arcs!" Weiss said

"Calm down Weiss" Willow her mother said

"She's right Weiss" Winter said

_**Back to the Present**_

_**Then the sky in the Present turn dark and yellow lightning is coming from the Portal**_

_**"Is that the Portal that led The other me here" Jaune said**_

_**"Yes it is" Nova said he was shaking the fact that "He" is here**_

_**"I have to called Ozpin and tell him the Information!" Glynda said then leaves**_

_**(Goku Black Theme) By Friedrich Habetler Music**_

_**Then Jaune Black comes out from the Portal in front of Beacon Academy**_

_**"What the?, This is the Place that Nova came to" Jaune Black said**_

_**Then everyone of the classroom or around him looks at him**_

_**"Whoa Arc!, Where did you come from!?" A Random Guy said**_

_**Then Jaune Black shoots his energy blast a him turn him to ash**_

"That Monster!?" Glynda said

"Careful Glynda, We have to observe him" Ozpin said

_**Team RWBY, JNPR and Nova looks at Jaune Black**_

_**"He killed him!?" Weiss said**_

_**"That's me?" Jaune said**_

_**"I afraid so" Nova said with fear in his voice**_

_**"We have to stop him!?" Ruby said trying to runs out of the office room but Nova block her**_

_**"You can't!, He's too dangerous for all of you!" Nova said**_

_**"Nova!, Stand aside!" Ruby said trying to push him**_

_**"No!, This is my fight that I have to finish!" Nova said**_

"Is he insane! He will die!?" Ironwood said

"But the kid is right, This is the fight that he has to finish" Qrow said

"He can't do it by himself" Winter said

_**"Let me help" Jaune said**_

_**"But!, I just told you that you guys can't help me!?" Nova said**_

_**"Listen Nova, I don't even know what's going on, But right now Beacon needs help and we have to help them" Jaune said to Nova**_

_**"Trust us Nova" Jaune said**_

_**Nova looks at the group, Then he sigh**_

_**"Okay, Let's go" Nova said then all of them sprint to the center of Beacon Academy**_

"At least Jaune convince him to help him" Pyrrha said

"When did Vomit Boy grows a spine" Yang said

_**The Team were outside of Beacon and spot Jaune Black**_

_**"Jaune Black!" Nova said making Jaune Black looks at him**_

_**"Nova" Jaune Black said then looks at Jaune**_

_**"And Jaune Arc, What a surprise~" Jaune Black said with a smirk on his face**_

"I don't like this version of Vomit Boy, Doesn't feel like him at all" Yang said

"Everyone feels the same way Yang" Ruby said

_**(A Dangerous New Enemy) By Norihito Sumitomo**_

_**Then Jaune Black flew to the ground and stand face to face with the Real Jaune**_

_**"How are you Jaune, Your looking well" Jaune Black said**_

_**"Why are you doing this Jaune!?" Ruby said**_

_**Then Jaune Black look at Ruby**_

_**"The Silver Eyed Warrior, This is the best day I have in a long time" Jaune Black said**_

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby said

Summer knows but did not want to tell Ruby to soon

_**"As for your Question, I am here to deliver "Justice" to the world in Remnant, And for that I will exterminate all Humans, Faunus, and Grimms alike, That is the will of this world needs my own creation in this World" Jaune Black said**_

"Hearing him say that, Make's me sick to my stomach" Qrow said

"His World and Creation?" Salem said

"Please don't get interested in the idea, Lady Salem" Cinder said

_**"And who are you?, You don't even feel like me at all" Jaune said**_

_**"If you want answers, Then come face me then Jaune" Jaune Black said**_

_**Then Jaune agreed then goes to his stance**_

_**"What kind of stance is that?" Yang said**_

_**"I called this "The Turtle Hermit Style" (Goku Stance) I learned Hand to Hand while I was away from doing a job that Ozpin sent me" Jaune said**_

_**Then Jaune Black Does the same Stance that Jaune is doing**_

_**"This Body of your is powerful, I wonder how it changed when I make it to my own" Jaune Black said**_

_**"What are you talking about?" Jaune said in a confused tone**_

"Yeah what is he even talking about?" Ruby said

"It seems to me that someone took control of Mr. Arc's body and mind" Ozpin said

_**(Close Ozpin) Nothing said in his thoughts**_

_**"That Jaune, Is something that you don't need to know" Jaune Black said then shoot a huge energy blast to Jaune pushing him to Beacon**_

_**"Jaune!?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"I'm fine!, It looks like I need to take this serious!" Jaune said then transformed into Super Semblance**_

_**"Going to turn Super Semblance huh?" Jaune Black said then charge at Jaune**_

_**The Two Jaune's was the same, They have the same fighting move, But something in Jaune Black's Aura is different from Jaune and his powers**_

"Man!? Look at those two go!?" Sun said

"I getting pumped up just seeing them fight!" Yang said

"So as me!" Nora said

_**Then Two Jaune's punch each other in the face, Then the Two back away**_

_**"Man, I getting pumped up!" Jaune said**_

_**"This Pain, So this is the Powers of Jaune Arc!" Jaune Black said**_

_**"Your getting pumped up in your blood system to?" Jaune said**_

_**"Yes!, Haaaaaa!" Jaune Black said then charge up all of his Aura out of his body**_

_**The Watchers can feel the energy coming from Jaune Black**_

"His power is un-like I have ever seen before" Ozpin said with a little fear in his words

"I have to find a way to make him joined my Tribe, Either by force if I have two" Raven said

"Don't Sis, Did you even heard of what that other Arc kid said, He's trying to killed all of us!" Qrow said

"I agreeing with Qrow on this Raven" Summer said

"That power~" Salem said

"Lady Salem?" Cinder said

"I have to make a portal soon, and bring him to joined my side" Salem said

_**Then the two Jaune's fight each other again**_

_**"I hope Jaune can beat that faker!" Ruby said**_

_**"I have to agree with you sis" Yang said**_

_**"This is getting confusing" Weiss said**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Don't worry Pyrrha!, I'm sure that Fearless Leader can take that Faker!" Nora said**_

_**"Have faith Pyrrha" Ren said**_

_**Back to the fight**_

_**Jaune's were still fighting, Until Jaune Black landed a kick in Jaune's Guts causing him to fall, and Jaune Black is chuckling**_

_**Then the black portal appears and trying to bring Black back in**_

_**"No!, The Time and History is trying to restore itself!" Jaune Black said then he looks at Nova's Time Machine then he shoots it with his Energy Balls**_

_**"There" Jaune Black said then Jaune comes back up and kick's Black into the Portal**_

"He did it!" Ruby said

"Well looks like the Kid did" Qrow said

"Man that was kinda cool to watch" Roman said

Neo nodded with him

_**The Watcher is now looking at Jaune Black and he's back in the Future, Then they say he fell forwards to the ground**_

"That's a long ass drop" Roman said

"How could he survive all of that!?" Weiss said with all the beatings that Jaune and Black did and he's still fine

_**"So Jaune, That is the Practice of your body's Power" Jaune Black said then he think back to when the pain with him and Jaune fighting**_

_**"The Pain, Even I get stronger with Nova, His wasn't even close to what yours did" Jaune Black said then looks at the Portal in the sky, he puts his hand out trying to go back, But the portal close**_

_**"No, It looks like I won't be able to back there again" Jaune Black said then gets up, and Started to smile**_

"Why is he smiling?, He's stuck in the Future?" Ruby said

_**"But that's aright, Because I destroyed Nova's Time Machine so they can't go here either" Jaune Black said then he begins to laugh**_

"Why is even laughing?" Velvet said

"That is the most terrifying laugh I have ever heard" Coco said

"I agreed" Mercury said

_**"At last!, There is no one around to stop me!" Jaune Black said**_

_**Then the screen turns off**_

_**"How was that" Nothing said**_

"Creepy, I mean two Jaune's fighting each other?" Yang said

"I like it" Raven said

"Of course you do" Qrow said

"I also like it" Salem said

"Lady Salem!?" Cinder said

"Him and the Arc boy's powers are different, And for what I gather It's not the same person

"I hate to say it, But I agreed with Salem here" Ozpin said

"Ozpin!?" Glynda said

"Mr. Arc's Twin double's powers is unlike any other powers I have ever seen in Remnant, And when he does come to our Remnant, All of us is in danger" Ozpin said

"There is know way that other Jaune can come over to ours" Ruby said

"He has a Time Ring Ruby, I get a feeling that he can also travel to other universe" Jaune said

_**"That's one way to say it I suppose, Here Jaune" Nothing said then gives all Jaune Black's things and the Time Ring**_

_**"Do not sell that Time Ring, It's really important" Nothing said**_

_**"Before I go, I going to unlock your Semblance" Nothing said shocking everyone in the room**_

"Wait?, You can just do that?" Jaune said

_**"The Semblance I will give you allows you to use your otherselfs Semblance whenever you want" Nothing said**_

"Okay that is so unfair!, How come Arc get's the good stuff!?" Yang said

"Didn't Summer got a give from that other Jaune?" Blake said

"I still have it" Summer said looking at the Wooden Solder toy from Jaune MacCready

_**"I don't need to say the chant, So I will just push my hand to your chest" Nothing said then he just did it**_

_**"How you feel" Nothing said**_

"I feel Great!, This is my Semblance!, I can use my otherselves Semblance!" Jaune said

_**"Good, Enjoy it Jaune" Nothing said then leaves**_

"Sooo~, Where do we sleep?" Coco said then everyone goes to there own rooms and Jaune has to take Coco and Velvet's room

_**Done!, Hope you all enjoy this chapter, This may not be Ultra Instinct Jaune, But I will do it next time and I will see you guys next time!, Peace!**_

_**P.S, (Ultimate Battle) By We.B (English ver.)**_

_**Ka Ka Ka Ka time to end this, Gun Gun Gun Gun, I cannot miss!, Jan Jan Byan Byan In this Ultimate Battle!, I'll never stop no matter what the world may say!**_


	7. Sleeping Dogs (Jaune Shen)

_**I was busy doing my College work sorry that I haven't pose anything yet, Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**P.S, #Hong Kong**_

**_Inspiration: Sleeping Dogs_**

**_(Before I start, I read some review's that some of you guys like and hate, To my haters, Sorry that I disappointed you guys But I don't care, And if you guys did enjoy my story thanks for the support and either Tomorrow or the day after, I will do the things that you guys been bugging me about, Anyway enjoy!)_**

**_Nothing was searching for the next show that him and the cast should watch, Until he catch something in his eyes_**

**_"Oh Hell Yeah~" Nothing said then took the DVD case and teleport to the rest of the group_**

**_"Let's start watching this" Nothing begins to slide the DVD disk in rather quickly_**

"What's the rush?" Ruby was now confused as why Nothing is putting the disk in the Movie screen quickly

"Yeah, What so important?" Yang was confused as Ruby

_**"Sorry, I was bombed out when I saw this next to the rest of Jaune's Universe" Nothing said**_

_**"Anyway!, Movie start let's watch" Nothing begins to sit down on his special chair**_

_**The screen shows Vale Raining and Thunder**_

_**(Six, this is Eyeball One, Our guy is moving) Eyeball One said**_

"What's going on here?" Jaune was getting confused as to why this is happening

"Shhhh~" Ruby shush him

_**(Roger that) Random guy said**_

_**(Be advised, Target is carrying a blade) Eyeball said**_

_**(What?, Say again?" He said**_

_**(Wow, he's carrying a huge knife!) Eyeball said**_

"A Huge Knife?" Blake was getting chills now

"Hopefully it won't hurt anyone" Glynda reassure everyone in the room

_**(Understood) He said**_

_**(Be advised, Primary target is approaching from the South) Eyeball said**_

_**(Roget that Okay, Everybody stand by, Keep your eyes on him) He said**_

_**(It'll be good to finally get this Jaune Arc) Another guy said**_

"Me?" Jaune said

"Why is my son a criminal?" Juniper trying to understand as to why? her son is a Criminal

"I hope it's no serious" John Arc trying to calm his wife

_**Then the screen turns to Roman Torchwick and Jaune Arc**_

_**Roman still wears his White suit, While Jaune is wearing Blue Jacket and White tank top underneath**_

_**"He's early" Roman said**_

_**"I'm not fucking Blind" Jaune said**_

"Whoa?, Did not expected Arc saying those words" Coco was surprise a little

"Such Language!" Glynda said

"Calm down, Glynda" Ironwood said to her

"What's Roman doing there?" Cinder ask out load so her lackeys can her

"Don't know, Perhaps a another business deal perhaps?" Roman said

Neo nodded, Thinking that this is another deal that her and Roman did

"But why is Arc with you?" Emerald said

"Partner I suppose?" Roman was insure about it, Why did his other need the Arc kid anyway?

_**"Relax old boy~, We're on the same side, Remember?" Roman said**_

_**(Real charmer, this one) Another guy from the watch Van said**_

_**Then they met with a fat guy**_

_**"Hey, you got the stuff?" He said**_

_**"Yeah, you got the money?" Jaune said**_

"I can't believed this!?" Jaune was shock that his other is making deals for Money!?

"I'm the one should be surprise" Weiss said to Jaune

"That's is not Jaune" Pyrrha said to herself

_**(Hey, we got a problem here) Eyeball said**_

_**(Say again?) He said**_

_**(Security guard, Coming up from the back side!) Eyeball said**_

_**(Can you head him off?) He said**_

_**(We're too far away. Six!) Eyeball said Then the Security Guard shows up in the back side of the deal point**_

_**(Don't do it Kid) He said**_

_**"Look, I can get you three, four keys a week if you want" Jaune said**_

_**"We'll see" Fat guy said**_

_**"What? My shit's not good enough for you?" Jaune said**_

"Damn Vomit Boy, I didn't know that you got it in you" Yang was surprise the fact that this Jaune is talking bad words a lot

"Language!?" Glynda was again not happy for Mr. Arc saying that

_**"Hey! What's going on over here?" Guard said making the three men look at him**_

_**"What? Who the Fuck are you?!" Fat guy said**_

"Finally there's someone to stop them" Weiss was now calming down that Arc and Roman been caught

"Wait, That Fat Guy has a Knife!?" Ruby shouted out load that everyone is looking at the Fat guy's right hand

"Please Oum?" Winter not looking to see a honest Guard getting killed

_**"Stop!, don't move!" Guard said**_

_**"Come, come, my friend just relax" Roman said**_

_**"Are you crazy? No, don't!" Jaune said trying to stop the Fat guy**_

_**"Maybe we can sort something out" Roman said**_

_**"You trying to fool me? Do you know who I am!?" Guard said**_

_**Then the Fat guy hits his Cleaver at the Guard making him scream**_

"My OUM!?" Winter and Glynda trying to look away

"There goes that guard" Roman said

"Why is he doing this!?" Ruby was now in tears, Not like seeing a good guard getting attacked like that

"That's called "Life" Red" Roman said

Summer looks at Roman

_**(Everybody, don't let them get away! Stop them!) he said then him and the rest goes after them**_

_**The Fat guy turns the guard over to him**_

_**"Don't hurt me!" Guard said but The Fat guy again hits him with the cleaver**_

"Stop!" Ruby asking the Fat guy to stop

"He can't hear you Ruby" Yang tells her sister, While she hates seeing someone getting attacked there was nothing that they can do

_**"Fucking hell!" Jaune was about to run in and save the guard, But Roman held him back**_

_**"Don't do it man, Don't do it!" Roman said**_

_**Then the Police shows up**_

_**(Vale Police!, Don't be an idiot!) He said**_

"Where the hell took them so long!?" Sun screams at the Police

"Yeah!, They should have been here and save that guard!" Neptune agreed with Sun

_**"Crap! Let's go!, Let's go!" Roman said**_

_**"Shit!" Jaune said then he and Roman begins to sprint to run away, Then Roman climbs goes over the top board in front of him, But Jaune jumps over it**_

"Since when did Arc can do that?" Coco was confused

"Training" That only word that Pyrrha can say to Coco

_**Then Roman and Jaune went past the Nest, Then the cops turn the light on them, Jaune and Roman jumps into fish pond, and He jump and climb the top, and runs threw the Fish markets, and A cop stands in front of Jaune, But Jaune goes over and punch the cop into the ground and start running again and climb the roof tops, Jumps into the building, Comes out and find that Roman got caught**_

"The Great Thief" has finally been caught" Winter said

"I can escape" Roman did it before, Like his own men or Neo busted him out

_**Jaune runs to the right side of him, and rams into an apartment and goes to the back and finds himself trap and the Police arrested him**_

"They just arrested my boy!?" Juniper was now angry the fact that the Police arrested her own loving son

"It's aright mom?" Jaune said going over to his mother side and she pulls him into a hug

_**We see that Jaune is in Vale Jail, With other tough thugs around him with tattoos, Then he overhears some conversation**_

_**(I... What does that have to do with anything) Guy said**_

_**"Hey man, I told you next week... (Next week), okay?" Ren said**_

_**Ren was surrounded by three thugs, Then turns over to Jaune**_

_**Ren was wearing White Tank top, gold chain on his neck, has two tattoos on his arms, Black pants, and Yellow backcase on his butt**_

_**"Jaune? Jaune Arc? It's Lie Ren from Old Prosperity, man" Ren said**_

"Ren! You look soooo Coooool!" Nora said

Ren just looks at his other

(That's suppose to be me?) Ren thought of himself

_**"Oh shit, Lie Ren!" Jaune get's up and shake Ren's hand**_

_**(Shit), it is you!, I can't fucking believe it!, What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Ren said**_

"It's strange seeing Mr. Ren like this?" Glynda said

"I know!?" Nora never thought that her Renny can act so cool!

_**"Jaune...man, you look like shit!" Ren said**_

"Language!?" Glynda said

"Please stop Glynda" Ozpin said

"How can I!?, Students suppose to say positive words, Not Negatives!?" Glynda out raged to Ozpin

_**"Hey, Fuck you" Jaune light push Ren back**_

_**"Fifteen years will do that, you know we're not kids anymore" Jaune said**_

_**"Whatever man, Ask anyone Lie Ren, still looks good!" Ren said**_

"You sure are Ren!" Nora cheer for Ren

Ren just sigh

_**"Lie Ren, Still the same old, Good to see you" Jaune said**_

_**"So what the fuck, They finally deport your ass from the United Mistral?" Ren said**_

"United Mistral?" Pyrrha said

"Perhaps another worlds Different names" Ironwood said

_**"Ah, it was mutual, Time I came home anyway" Jaune said**_

_**"Yeah, lock up Home Sweet Home, So what they get you on?" Ren said**_

_**"Nothing that will stick" Jaune said**_

_**"Ha!, Well don't let them pin any extra shit on you, Fuckers will try let me tell you, Once they hear you're from Old Prosperity... Happens to all the time" Ren said**_

_**"Hey so you still in touch with any of the guys from there?" Jaune said**_

_**"A few, you know Kind of go their separate ways, but- you remember Tai, He's moved all the way to the Red Pole in the Sun On Yee!" Ren said**_

"Dad?, Sun On Yee?" Yang ask with confusion on her face

"What the hell is "Sun On Yee?" Qrow said

_**"I got a couple of things going with him right now, matter of fact" Ren said**_

_**"Huh, Red Pole in the Sun On Yee, Shit Qrow always said he'd be running that neighborhood" Jaune said**_

"What?" Qrow said

"Uncle Qrow is a Red Pole?" Ruby ask

"I don't even knows what that even means?" Qrow said

_**"Oh Qrow is a Red Pole too, Still a total Asshole, He was the one who got Tai in, They were pretty tight, but now..." Ren said**_

"Something happens between the two" Ozpin said

"Yeah like what?" Tai was confused as everyone else

_**"Hey wasn't Qrow hanging with your sister Violet?" Ren said**_

"What?" Violet begins to look at Qrow and finds him looking away from her

"What's the meaning of this Qrow" Juniper asking Qrow as to why he is hanging out with her oldest daughter

"That's not me!? That's the other me!?" Qrow said

_**Then Jaune looks down**_

_**"Yeah...That's was a long time ago" Jaune said**_

"Something must have happened between Ms. Arc and Qrow" Ozpin said then drink his coffee

"For the last time!? I don't know her!?" Qrow said to Juniper

_**"Hey, Remember when we were kids you stabbed Qrow with a pen? You totally saved my ass that day, Ah man I gotta tell Tai that story, He'll fucking love it!" Ren said**_

_**"Lie Ren!" Guard called out to Ren**_

_**"Looks like I'm out of here" Ren said then begins to leave**_

_**"Hey Ren, If you and Tai ever need any help with any of that shit you got going on with him" Jaune said**_

_**"Of course man, Look me up when you get out, I'll just be like old times" Ren said then leaves**_

"I still think is funny that My little brother got stabbed by the Arc boy" Raven said

"Damn you sis!?" Qrow said looking at his sister

"What's wrong with the hate Qrow" Tai said

"I hate it whenever my other did, I get the blame!?" Qrow said

"You did spied on Summer when she was in the shower" Jaune said making Summer looks at Qrow

"Qrow, What is he talking about" Summer ask Qrow with a calm tone, But has a Dark Aura surrounds her back

"Nothing!?" Qrow said

_**We then see that Jaune is in a chair with cuffed in hands, Then two men show up**_

_**"It seems that evidence against you has failed to appear, How do you explain that?, You must be a dangerous man, Jaune Arc" He said**_

_**Then the other guy turns off the record on the camera**_

"What is he doing" Winter said

_**"The one in the Black suit is a crooked Cop, and his helper is along the ride" Nothing said**_

"What!?" Ironwood, Winter and Weiss said

"How dare that man calls himself a "Cop!" Ironwood said

_**"That is exactly what we want people to think, I trust that my men weren't too rough on, Officer" He said**_

"Wait what?" Jaune was now confused

"Is Jaune a "Real" Police?" Ruby said

"No Fucking!? Way!?" Sun and Neptune said

"Language!" Glynda said

_**"You might ask them the same question sir, Those guys are out of shape, It paid off though, I made contact with Lie Ren, I'm in" Jaune said**_

"Jaune is working against Ren!?" Nora said

"Well... Ren is working with a gang and Jaune Is a cop, Soooo~ He's doing his job and trying to arrested him and the rest of Tai's Gang" Summer said

"I guess that's true?" Jaune said

_**"Good work, Use him to get close to Taiyang Xiao-Long, Do whatever it takes, Raymond here will be your handler, You'll report everything through him" He said**_

_**"Our intel suggested that Taiyang is looking for muscle, You need to find away to make him trust you" Raymond said**_

_**"I done this before" Jaune said**_

_**"Not in Vale, Roman's Gangs, Even the White Fang ones" Raymond said**_

"White Fang?, Jaune joins the White Fang!?" Blake shouted out loud

"He must of use some disguise to make in Faunus" Ironwood took a note

"Clever" Cinder said

_**"They don't compare to the triads here, The Sun On Yee is the most powerful gang-" Raymond was cut off**_

_**"Look Raymond- Your name is Raymond right? Jaune said to Raymond**_

_**"Yes" He said**_

_**"I grew up with these guys, I know who they are, What they are, All the intel reports in the world won't give you that" Jaune said**_

_**"We want the Red Poles, The lieutenants like Taiyang, All of them, And the most of all, The Dragonhead" Raymond said**_

"Red Poles, Dragonheads?, What are they even talking about?" Sun said

"I am so lost to what ever they are talking about" Weiss said

"Me too" Yang was uninterested to what the two cops talking with Jaune

**_"Candidly, Jaune, previous attempts to get close to him haven't... Planed out, We don't have much time to go on, That's why you're here, I'm hoping that you can bring something more to our investigation" He said_**

**_"I understand sir, Look the sooner I'm on the street the sooner I can start" Jaune said then just leaves_**

"He's allowed to just leave like that?" Ironwood said

"That's not how Police do their jobs" Winter said

_**"Raymond will be in touch, Oh and Jaune?, Good luck out there" He said then Jaune leaves**_

_**"Respectfully sir, Are you sure about him? He'll be under extreme stress, Maybe for a very long time, Now I'm not sure he has the discipline to hold up, According to the file he was history of- of extreme behavior" Raymond said**_

"What like destroying half of Vale for fun?" Roman said

"Sounds fun" Yang beginning to think about it

"No Yang" Tai saying no to his daughter

"Tch!, Your no fun dad!?" Yang huff to her Dad

_**"Yes, and an astonishing number of convictions" He said**_

_**"He obviously blamed the Triads for what happened to half of his family, It could turn into a vendetta" Raymond said**_

"What happened to the other half of my family?" Jaune said

_**"I sorry to say this Jaune, But the other half of your sisters and mother died because of the triads in your otherdelf's world" Nothing said**_

"Who died" Jaune was getting pissed

_**"... Your mother, Rouge, Noir and Violet" Nothing said**_

"What?" All four of the Female Arcs said

"We died?" Noir said

Then the mother of the Arcs fell into a coma

"Mom/Juniper!?" The Arcs said

_**"Raymond- Jaune Arc is perfect for this job" He said then screen goes black**_

_**Movie end**_

_**"How was it" Nothing said**_

"It was boring" Cinder said

"Ren was cool!" Nora said

"Jaune was a cop" Pyrrha said

"My mom is in a coma!?" Jaune said

"It's kinda cool, I mean Arc saying bad words is really hot~" Coco said

"Ms. Adel, No" Glynda said

_**"Okay I going to find another for us to watch tomorrow, get some rest people" Nothing said then leaves**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am still doing this and Sleeping Dogs was My favorite Game of All Time!, Kung Fu and stuff, Anyway Hope you all enjoy and I see you all later!**_

_**P.S, I forgot that guy with Black suit's name**_


	8. New Story in my Profile

_**Got a quick update for you guy's, If any of you are brave to read my new "Lemon" story just check my profile, It's for the people with tough stomach and stuff, I did this because sooner or later someone will say "Do Lemon Scenes!" Like I say check out the Lemon Scenes if you guys want, I'm not a good lemon writer so if you guys don't want to read it, That's fine with me, Till then I see you guys later.**_


	9. Kamen Rider: Decade

_**Hey sorry I was late have something to do in College, Anyway I heard about Rooster Teeth new show "Gen: LOCK" I saw it and I don't want to watch it, I am a fan of RWBY and Red vs Blue that Rooster Teeth created and I don't want to watch another stuff that they make, It's going to be the same actors voicing different characters on this new show, Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**_Inspiration: Kamen Rider: Decade_**

**_Nothing was again searching more shows to watch for the cast, Then he goes to the "Kamen Riders" Section and grab the disk from it, "Kamen Rider Decade"_**

**_"Why not" He said then goes back to the rest of the Gang_**

**_"Hey... What's going on here?" Nothing looks at the room and see that Summer and Taiyang was about to have S*X_**

"Nothing?!" Tai and Summer shouted at Nothing for disturbing their "Private" Season

_**"I thought I said not to have S*X here!?, Get dress and go to the movie theater now!" He commands the both of them and they obey**_

_**"Oum some people" Nothing rubbed his forehead**_

_**The Gang is now at the Movie Theater**_

"What going on up there?" Ruby said to Nothing

"Nothing happened Sweetie!" Summer shouted before Nothing gets to talk

"What she said!" Tai was sweeting so bad

"Oh~ I get what's going on" Qrow knows what happened

"Shut it Qrow!?" Tai said to him

_**"Anyway, I got another show that we all can watch" He said then slides the Disk into the Movie screen**_

_**The screen shows Jaune Arc with a Magenta Camera with his Beacon Uniform on**_

"Trying to be like Velvet Arc~" Coco tease Him

"I guess?" He said to her

"That Camera looks nice" Velvet looks at that Jaune's Camera and her Camera

"Looks Expensive" Emerald also looks at the Camera

_**"Jaune!" Ruby said from the classroom**_

_**"Yes Ruby?" He said**_

_**"Why do you have that Camera?" She said in confusion**_

_**"I saw it when I was in Vale, I not really a Camera guy but I guess I like this one, So I pay a good amount of Lien for this?" Jaune scratch his head**_

_**"What's the Price?" She said**_

_**"Just 100 Lien from my Pocket, A waste of Lien I say" Jaune looks at the Camera**_

"He pays 100 Lien for that stupid Camera?" Yang was in disbelief that Vomit boy paid for that

"Hey it's a good camera" Velvet protested at her

"Oh~ When's a second year became interested in Vomit Boy~" Yang tease her and making Velvet blush

"Yang that's enough" Tai said to her making her Huff

_**"Oh! I was thinking that we can turn that Camera into a cool weapon!?" Ruby was now into Chibi mode and flying around in the classroom**_

"I was thinking the same thing!?" Ruby was in Chibi mode like her otherself

"Ruby down" Yang grabs Ruby and pulls her down turning Ruby to go back into herself again

_**"Maybe But no Ruby, It's fine as it is" Jaune said to her making Ruby go back into her normal self again**_

_**"But don't making that Camera as a weapon cool though!?" She protested**_

_**"Sorry Ruby, But my answer is no" He said to her and making her quiet**_

"He's sounds like turning Ruby down for a Date" Sun said

"Yeah man, Kinda a d*ck move there Arc" Neptune said to his Jaune

"That's not me!" Jaune protested

_**"Fine!?" Ruby Huff at him**_

_**Then the Classroom door opens, shows to be Team WBY, NPR, CV**_

_**"So this is where you two been?" Pyrrha said to the both of them**_

_**"Hope we didn't interrupt you two~" Coco said**_

_**"Hope not" Yang eyes begins to turn Red**_

_**"It's not, She just want to turn my new Camera into a Weapon, But I said no" Jaune said to them**_

_**"It would have been cool!" Ruby said to him then she hits on Jaune's chest**_

"It's kinda cute seeing Ruby like that" Qrow said looking at his niece in the screen

"She sure is" Summer and Tai said

Making Ruby blush at the three family members

_**The they goes on in the Classroom, Port rambles on about his awesome adventures, The Team Plus CFVY eating lunch in the lunchroom, Then Jaune said he's taking a walk around in Beacon for a bit then leaves**_

_**"Man this is some life I have" He said looking at the crack moon on Remnant while sitting in the Beacon Rooftop**_

"It sure is" Jaune agreed with his other

"Looking at Remnant's moon always calm's me down" Qrow also agreed with Jaune

"Yeah..." Tai also agreed When he lost Summer he just walks around Patch and looking at the moon and wishing that she is alive

_**Then suddenly he was now standing in front of his world**_

"What the?" Everyone in the room said

"That's Remnant in space?" Ruby looks at Remnant and she was shock at seeing Remnant for the first time in space

"But who pull Mr. Arc there?" Winter said

_**"Jaune Arc" A Figure said behind him**_

_**"Who are you?" He said**_

_**Then the Figure step out of the shadows**_

_**"My name is Kadoya Tsukasa, And your going to be the next "Destroyer of Worlds", And be Decade" Tsukasa said**_

"The Destroyer of Worlds?" Salem begins to think

"Such a awesome title!" Yang put her fists in the air

"Hmm" Ozpin looks at Tsukasa

_**"Destroyer of Worlds, What are you talking about?" He said**_

_**"I'm taking a break off being a "Kamen Rider" So I am lending this to you" Tsukasa said then gives the Neo Decade belt to Jaune**_

_**"This is a belt?" Jaune said looking at the Device**_

_**"It may look like a belt, but it has power inside of it, I'm lending it to you because my previous fight between another "Kamen Rider" name "Zi-O"**_

_**"Get use to that, and make sure it does not get damage I spent a lot of time upgrading that" Tsukasa said**_

"What's the belt going to do anyway?" Qrow does not believe that the Belt has power inside of it

"Better hope then Sorry I guess?" Jaune said

_**"Here is the drill, You can either cause Destruction on this World, Or you can save it, Either way I don't care" Tsukasa said**_

_**"Why are you giving me this?" He was still confused as to what is happening**_

_**"Something is going to happened here in Remnant, And you need that to stop it" Tsukasa said**_

_**"That's all I can say for now, I have to sent you back to your world Jaune, and Remember "Don't trust Ozpin" Tsukasa said then returns Jaune to his world**_

"Don't trust Ozpin?" Jaune said out loud

"How does he know you sir?" Glynda ask Ozpin

"I don't know Glynda, But I believe that "This" Kadoya Tsukasa is more then he seems" Ozpin said with a calm tone, but in the inside he wonder how does he knows him

"I agreed with him, Ozpin is nothing but a liar to his Order" Salem said

"So as I lady Salem" Cinder said

_**Then Jaune woke up and finds himself still on top on Beacon Rooftop**_

_**"What does he mean, Don't trust Ozpin?" Jaune said then a door opens**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Oh? Hey Pyrrha?" He said**_

_**"You been gone for over 10 minute now?, What's going on?" She ask him**_

_**"I was just relaxing and sitting at this Rooftop and looking at the Moon" Jaune said**_

_**"Well it's time that we go back to the dorm, Come on" Pyrrha said to him**_

_**"Sure, be there in a moment" He said and Pyrrha goes back down**_

_**Just before he leaves, He saw the Belt next to him**_

_**"So it was real" He said**_

_**"Come one Jaune!" Pyrrha called out for him**_

_**"Coming!?" He grabs to the Belt then goes after Pyrrha**_

"Why did he have to lie to me?" Pyrrha said

"He have's to Pyrrha, It's what that Tsukasa guy said" Ren said to her

"Well I think that Jauney should just be honest with himself?" Nora huff at Jaune

_**Morning came and Team RWBY, JNPR goes to eat breakfast**_

_**"So what happened Jaune?" Ruby ask him**_

_**"Huh?" He said**_

_**"You been gone for over 10 minute, Ruby thinks that you hate her for changing your Camera into a Weapon" Yang said**_

_**"That is really stupid" Weiss said**_

_**"It's not that Ruby, I was just looking at the moon and I lost track of time" Jaune scratch his head**_

_**"Well... Okay" She said**_

_**Then the intercom spoke**_

_**"Can Team RWBY and JNPR come to my office" Ozpin said**_

_**"What could the headmaster want?" Ruby said**_

_**"I hope it's more action!" Yang said**_

_**"Yeah!" Nora agreed with her**_

_**"I hope it's not dangerous?" Jaune said**_

_**"Relax Jaune" Pyrrha said to him then tries to hold his hand**_

_**(Come on Pyrrha!) Yang said in her thoughts**_

_**(Just a bit closer) Ruby said**_

_**(Just do it already!) Weiss said**_

_**Blake didn't think but just want the two of them to be a couple already**_

_**(Come one Pyrrha!) Nora said**_

_**(Just be honest Pyrrha) Ren said**_

_**(It was a dead giveaway for Pyrrha trying to hold Jaune's Hand, But Jaune is so Dense! If he keeps this up, Then they have to talk with him about Pyrrha liking him)**_

"Really Guys?" Jaune said

"Hey I know that Pyrrha likes you Vomit Boy~" Yang said

"Can you two be a damn couple already!" Weiss shouted him

"Just do it" Blake said

"Yeah!" Nora agrees with them

"You two Ren?" Jaune said

Ren just nodded

"He's not dating anyone" Noir stand in front of them

"She's right" Verte said

"He's ours" Rough still want to study her brother more

"He's not in the market" Violet said

"Yeah" Merron said

"He's our Big Brother!" Rose said

"Come on~ Vomit boy is a grown man now, He's got to be with someone" Yang said

"Then how come your sister don't have a boyfriend" Rose said to her and making Yang eyes goes Red

"Because she can only date until she is Thirty" Yang said

"Yaaaaang~" Ruby hide from her hoodie

"Guys!, Calm down look I will be honest here, I like Pyrrha" Jaune said making everyone turn to him

"Are you two finally be a couple!" Nora said

"No" He said making everyone in shock

"Because I only see her as a friend" He said

"Just a Friend~" Yang trying to tease him to dating Pyrrha

"Just a Friend, Sorry Pyrrha But I really don't see you like that" Jaune said to her

"It's...Okay" Pyrrha was holding the tears inside of her eyes

"If you don't love P-Money, Then... Who?" Yang ask him

"Shut Up!, And let's get back to the damn Movie already!?" Mercury was getting tired of this "Jaune and Pyrrha Love talk"

_**The Two Teams arrive in Ozpin's Office**_

_**"Thank you for coming teams" He said**_

_**"What's the problem sir?" Jaune said**_

_**"My sources told me a strange new group arrived and taking control half of Vacuo" Ozpin said**_

_**"WHAT!?" They said**_

_**"Who could have done such a thing!?" Weiss said**_

_**"These new groups are a threat, and the Headmaster of Shade Academy is asking us for help, Now I Normally sent the second or fourth years, But I decided that this will be a perfect time for both teams for Real Combat in another country" Ozpin said**_

_**"Do you all accept" He said**_

_**The two teams look's at each other then said**_

_**"We accept!" They all said**_

_**"Good, Today I want you all to head to the Bullhead and meet up with Team NDGO another first years chosen by the Headmaster of Shade" He said**_

_**"Good luck Teams" Ozpin said wishing them luck**_

"Getting a special mission from Ozpin is awesome!?" Nora shouted

"I wish we have that mission" Weiss needs more experience in the field

"Yeah How come we don't get any mission from other countries?" Yang said

"If the other countries need our help then they got it" Ozpin said to all of them

"I wish it was students with more experience can handle this" Glynda said acting like a mother

_**The Team arrived in the Bullhead getting ready to head to Shade Academy**_

_**"Oh I can't wait to see Shade!?" Ruby said**_

_**"Me two sis!" Yang agrees with her**_

_**"Time to see what Shade has to offer" Weiss said**_

_**"Hmm" Blake looks at her Ninja of love book**_

_**"I can't wait!?" Nora was standing atop on a rock**_

_**"Nora get down" Ren said to her**_

_**"Are you excited Jaune?' Pyrrha ask him but he was getting a bad feeling**_

_**"Jaune?" She said coming closer to him**_

_**"Hmm Oh, Yeah I excited" Jaune said to her**_

_**"You don't sound to sure, is it the Bullhead?" She ask**_

_**"No it's not, I just get a bad feeling when we get to Shade" Jaune said**_

"I also got a bad feeling" Qrow said then drinks his flask

"Something is going to happened" Raven said

_**"I sure it's nothing Fearless Leader!, We can handle anything!" Nora said to him**_

_**Then the Bullhead is getting ready to leave for Shade**_

_**"Oh shoot!, Let's go!?" Jaune said making everyone go to the Bullhead**_

_***1 hour later***_

_**"Oum" Everyone looks at Shade Academy**_

_**"It's impressive" Weiss said**_

_**"Hey are you guys from Beacon?' One of the Females from Shade said**_

_**"Yeah, Who are you girls?" Ruby said**_

_**"My name is Nebula, and these three here is Dew, Gwen, and Octavia" Nebula said**_

_**"Nice to meet you all" Ruby said**_

_**"Agreed" The other team of DGO said**_

_**Then Nebula the Team Leader look at Pyrrha**_

_**"Oh My OUM!?, Are you Pyrrha Nikos!?" She said**_

_**"Uhh?, Yes?" Pyrrha said then Nebula got out a notepad**_

_**"Can you sign this!" She said**_

_**(Looks like she's a fan) The Beacon Students said and Pyrrha sign Nebula's Notebook**_

_**"Thank you!" She said then she just shouted saying "I got a signature of the Great Pyrrha Nikos!"**_

"If we see her in our Remnant, Let's stay away from here" Jaune said

"Agreed" The Beacon students said

_**"Anyway, Let's show you all your Dorm rooms, You all have to share for the night" Dew said to them**_

_**The Two Teams look at each other**_

_**"Really?" Yang said she doesn't mind but with two guys in the room**_

_**"Really, our Headmaster doesn't have rooms here in Shade, so he gives you all the VIP rooms for the night" Gwen said**_

_**"Count us in!" Yang said**_

"They have VIP rooms in Shade?" Qrow said

"Never heard of it?" Summer said

"I don't remember if I did heard of them have that?" Ozpin said

_**So Team RWBY, JNPR, and NDGO spent a lot of time getting to know each other, Until one of the girls from NDGO, The Leader of the team looks at Jaune**_

_**"Hello cutie~" Nebula said to Jaune**_

_**"Uh? Hello?" He said**_

_**"I know that we met, But my name is Nebula" She said**_

_**"Yeah uh, My name is Jaune" He said**_

_**"Are Pyrrha Niko is your leader" She said**_

_**"No, I'm the Team Leader" Jaune said making Nebula in shock**_

_**"Wait! Your Pyrrha Nikos Leader!?" She said**_

_**"Is that a big deal?" He said**_

_**"Of course it is duh!?" She said**_

_**"So... What do you want?" He said getting weird about this fan girl of Pyrrha**_

_**"Do you have a girlfriend yet" She said making everyone in the room looks at him**_

_**"Nebula!?" Her team said**_

_**"What?" Jaune said**_

_**"I just asking, Do you have a girlfriend yet" She said**_

_**"Uh? No?" He said awkwardly**_

_**"Okay" She said then walks to her team**_

_**(What just happened) The Beacon Students said**_

"Okay that was weird?" Jaune said

"Your telling me kid" Qrow drinks his Flask

"Why would she ask of that to my son?" Juniper said

_**Today is the day that Team RWBY, JNPR and NDGO goes out and find the groups that took over half of Vacuo**_

_**"So what does these groups look like?" Jaune said**_

_**"I wouldn't say groups, More like monsters" Gwen said making the Beacon students look at them**_

_**"Monsters?, Like what?" Weiss said**_

_**"These Monsters took over Half of Vacuo because they turn the other people living there into them" Octavia said**_

_**"Turn into them?" They said**_

_**"They look like Animal features but kinda a greyish, but all I know they are not Faunus" Nebula said**_

"Not Faunus?" Blake said how is that possible

"Greyish Animals" Salem said with great interest

_**(Before I continue it is the Orphnoch from Faiz)**_

_**"How is that possible?" Blake said for the first time**_

_**"We really don't know, Gwen look at the security camera from of the base they have and they are Brainwashing Real People and Faunus and turn them into those Monster today" Octavia said**_

_**Then the Picture on the Movie Screen shows the Watchers the Orphnochs**_

"My Oum?" Glynda said

"These are the new breed?" Qrow said

"Turning other living beings into them" Raven said

"Hmm" Salem thinking

"Gaining more army from living subjects" Cinder said

_**"Turning other living Beings into them?" Blake said**_

_**"That's what Gwen told us" Nebula said**_

_**Then a group of Orphnochs shows up**_

_**"Are these the monsters you guys talked about?" Weiss said**_

_**"Yes" Dew said**_

_**"Looks like the girls brought friends along" The Bee Orphnochs said**_

_**"Let's killed them then take them to our base" The Snake Orphnochs said**_

_**"You all going to be one of us, wither you all like it or not" The Moose Orphnochs said**_

"Like that well happened" Yang said

"Those Monster better not touch my little girls" Tai was getting angry

"I sure that Ms. Rose is fine Tai" Ozpin said trying to calm Tai down

_**Then Jaune remembers the talk he had with Tsukasa**_

_***Flashback***_

_**"Tomorrow **__**your heading to Shade right?" Tsukasa said**_

_**"Shade? What are you talking about?" Jaune said**_

_**"Well that's Ozpin's job to tell you, When you find yourself trap from the Orphnochs use the Belt, Pull out the card said "Decade" and said "Henshin" then pull the card into the belt itself" Tsukasa said**_

_**"Henshin?" Jaune was confused**_

_**"You know when's the right time to use it" Tsukasa said**_

"I guess that's the right time" Qrow said

"If he is going to use it" Raven said still not believing that the Belt has power

_***Flashback Ends***_

_**Then Jaune begins to walk forward to the Orphnochs**_

_**"Jaune!?" Pyrrha tries to grab Jaune's hand**_

_**"Oh~ it looks like the Blond one is going to be first to join us" The Bee Orphnoch said**_

_**"No, I'm not going to become you guys" Jaune said then pulls out the Belt**_

_**"I going to defeat you all" Then he put the belt into his waste, and Belt strap suddenly appears**_

_**(Parallel World) Decade OST**_

_**"Jaune?" Team RWBY, NPR and NDGO said**_

_**"Bullshit who the hell are you?" The Moose Orphnoch said to him**_

_**"I'm just a passing though Kamen Rider, Remember that" Jaune pulls the "Decade" card out then flip it**_

_**"Henshin!" He said**_

_**"Henshin?" The rest of the Teams said then Jaune put the card into the Driver and puts his hands on the side of it**_

**_*Kamen Rider: Decade* The Belt said then transforming Jaune_**

"What's happening!?" Ruby shouted

"Kid is doing something" Qrow said

_**Then the Transformation is complete, Neo Decade is finally here in Remnant**_

_**"Sooooo Cooool!" Ruby said**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha looking at this new figure in Jaune's place**_

_**"Vomit Boy?" Yang was in shock**_

_**"Kamen Rider!?, Get him!" The Moose Orphnoch orders the rest of the them to attacked Decade**_

_**"Jaune!?" The Teams shouted at Jaune to dodge the attacked**_

_**Then Decade use his Ridebook and turn it to a Gun and shoots at the Orphnoch**_

_**"Aaaaahhhh!" Some groups of them died**_

"WOOOOOOOOOW!?" Ruby was in Chibi mode and looking at the Ridebook

"Okay I will admit, That was awesome" Yang said

"I agreed" Weiss said

"Hmm" Winter looking at Decade

(His Armor looks high quality) Winter said in her thoughts

_**Then Decade pulls A another card **_

_***Attack Ride: Blast***_

_**Then he shoots at the other groups of Orphnoch**_

_**"Amazing" Nebula said looking at Decade**_

_**"I say, This Jaune fellow has my attention" Dew said**_

_**"Me two" Gwen and Octavia said**_

_**"Damn you!, Your not even Faiz I will killed you" The Moose Orphnoch said then charge at Decade**_

_**"Faiz" He said then pulls out Faiz Card**_

_**"Henshin" Then slide the card into the Driver**_

_***Kamen Rider: Faiz***_

_**Then Red lining appears in Decade's body turning him into Faiz**_

"He can changed armors" Winter said

"Impressive" Salem said with great Interest

"His Armor looks Futuristic!" Ruby was now in lala land

_**"Faiz!?" The Moose Orphnoch said then again charge at D-Faiz**_

_**"This will finish it" D-Faiz said flick his right hand then pulls out another card**_

_***Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz***_

_**Then D-Faiz ready his right kick and hit to the Orphnoch and a Red Drill comes from D-Faiz's leg**_

_**"Ahhhhhh!" The Moose Orphnoch said**_

_**Then D-Faiz jumps all the way up and use his right kick into the Drill**_

_**"Eat This!" D-Faiz said then goes into the Drill**_

"Okay that was so cool!" Yang said

"He goes into the Drill?" Weiss said

_**"Damn you! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaiz!" The Moose Orphnoch said then exploded**_

_**Team RWBY, NPR and NDGO was lost for words**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha manage to say**_

_**D-Faiz turns to them and undo his Transformation letting the air flow his hair**_

_**"Yeah" He said**_

_**"THAT WAS AWESOME!?" Ruby and Nora said**_

_**Weiss was still lost for words at Jaune**_

_**Blake was just like Weiss**_

_**Then The Team Leader of Team NDGO goes in front of Jaune**_

_**"It's Decided" She said making Jaune confuse**_

_**"It's what?' He said**_

_**"You are going to be our Boyfriend" She and her team said causing the Beacon Female Students (Not Nora and Ren) in shock**_

_**"WHAT!?" They said**_

_**"What? he's not taking?" Nebula said**_

_**"Why Him!?" Weiss said not believing at to why these girls wants to date Arc**_

_**"He's saved us, and Fight Braves that's the man I want" Octavia said**_

_**"He was calm and cool, I love that" Gwen said**_

_**"He was a knight in shining armor~" Dew said**_

_**"He is a funny guy and talk funny" Nebula said**_

_**"And so He's is going to be our boyfriend" They said**_

"Wait a minute, He's not a Shade Student, so he can't be there Boyfriend!?" Pyrrha said

"She's right, He can't have Girlfriends if they are in different schools" Qrow said

"Hmm" Ozpin was thinking of asking his Shade Headmaster to let NDGO to Beacon

_**"Wait I'm not a Shade Student, I can't even stay here?" Jaune said to them**_

_**"We can just transfer to Beacon" They said**_

_**"You guys can just do that?" Ruby said**_

_**"Sure Shade was getting boring anyway" Nebula said then turns back to Jaune**_

_**"And for Defeating those Monsters, You can sleep with us for tonight!" She said shocking Jaune**_

"That Lucky Bastard!?" Sun and Neptune said

"Why is he getting all the Chicks!?" Sun said

"I'm the ladies man!, Not him!?" Neptune said

_**"Look Sun is going down, Let's head back to Shade okay" Jaune said**_

_**"Sure, Let's go Boyfriend!" Nebula said then she and her team walks beside Jaune**_

_**Movie End**_

_**"How was that" Nothing said**_

"It was weird?" Jaune said

"It was awesome!?" Ruby and Nora said

"Interesting" Salem said

_**"I'm going to bring Team NDGO here to, So better be prepare Jaune" Nothing said to him casing him to slump down**_

_**Hope you all doing okay, College is bullshit anyway I hope you Kamen Rider Fans like this or not, It doesn't matter Anyway I see you guys later.**_


	10. Final Fantasy Crisis Core

_**Sorry that I'm late college can be such a pain, Anyway I saw some of the reviews that I should do like "Assassin's Creed" or other stuff, I will do Assassin's Creed but for now here is this one that I been thinking about enjoy.**_

_**P.S, #Crisis Core**_

_**Nothing was again searching something new to watch for the watchers, Then spot the disk that he watch a long time ago**_

_**"Why not" He said then go back to the RWBY's Gang**_

_**When he got there everyone is either eating or sleeping, So he wakes up the sleeping ones with the air horns**_

"STOP?!" The Sleepers shouted for Nothing to stop

_**"Sorry, Can't help myself" He chuckle himself**_

_**"Anyway let's watch" He said then slide the disk into the screen**_

"What is it this time?" Jaune said to him

"Yeah more Fearless leader stuff!" Nora shouted making half of the room to cover their ears

_**"Let's just called this "Crisis Core" It's kinda heartbreaking" Nothing said to all of them**_

_**The screen starts with Jaune wearing a Black Outfit, Black Gloves, Black Combat Boots and Pants, Have Shoulder Pads on both shoulders, The only stands out is the Huge Sword behind him, and have a scar across from his face on the left**_

"That's me?" Jaune ask Nothing

Weiss look the Jaune in the screen, and she kinda blush at the fact that this Arc is more handsome and that scar across from his face almost like hers

_**"This Jaune is a Soldier, He's dream is to save the people in Remnant and his organization called "Shinra" But was betrayed by them for test subjects" Nothing explain the details from the other Jaune**_

"Test Subjects?" Winter ask Nothing she was kinda confused as to why the Organization that Jaune work for betrayed him like that

"Yeah! What did Jaune do!" Ruby agreeing with Winter

_**"I really don't know all the details, The only thing I know is that Shinra is corrupted and only either doing this for Money or for a reason" Nothing explain to them**_

"Interesting" Salem was kinda get interest by Shinra Organization

"I also agreed Lady Salem" Cinder said to her mistress

_**That's when Jaune saw a figure with a Red haired Faunus, has Black Wings on his left, wearing a Red coat with Black vest underneath, and carrying a Red Sword**_

"Adam?!" Blake shouted not expected to see her Ex-Boyfriend in the screen

"Why is he looks pale?" Ruby describe Adam's weird red hair slowly turning white

"It looks like he's doing something" Qrow responded

_**"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation" Adam said them slowly turn his head to Jaune**_

_**"Your late" He said**_

_**"LOVELESS" again?" Jaune said**_

"LOVELESS?, What is he talking about?" Yang was getting confused in this whole thing

Blake think is that she left the white fang and made Adam loveless

_**"You have succeeded Angeal's spirit and carry a part of Sephiroth within you" Adam said**_

_**"Thus, the three friends are reunited once again... and "LOVELESS" is reenacted" He said**_

_**"No! Open your eyes, Adam!" Jaune said trying to make Adam to stop**_

"Why is Mr. Arc so concern about that Criminal" Winter said

"I also agreed, For what I heard this "Adam Taurus" is the one who make the White Fang into his creation" Glynda agrees with Winter

_**Then Adam begins to speak**_

_**"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end" Adam said**_

_**"I...I've come here to help you" Jaune tries to stop Adam by reason, but Adam was too busy talking himself**_

_**"The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss her gift everlasting" Adam begins to point the sky and it shines**_

"What is that light?!" Sun covering his eyes

"Too Bright!" Neptune said

_**"What is that?" Jaune said**_

_**"The gift of the goddess... A heavenly boon found only in Banora" He said**_

_**"I thought the cells were the gift!" Jaune shouted at him**_

_**"There are various interpretations" Adam said**_

_**"I don't understand..." Jaune was confused as to what's the point in all of this**_

"I also don't understand any of this?!" Yang was angry at the fact that Adam is not making any sense at all

"Calm down Yang" Tai said to her

_**"To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift... We will all... Join the lifestream, And you... are no exception, The planet of Remnant... has become my guardian" Adam said then point his sword at the light and energy goes into him**_

"What's happing?!" Ruby shouted

"What is this energy?!" Glynda said

Ozpin was now staring at the "Goddess"

"He's gaining the power of the Goddess herself" Ozpin with a serious tone

"He's gaining power?" Blake ask him

_**Then slowly Adam is turning into a monster knight**_

_**"Haaaaaa!" He said**_

_**"No! Keep talking to me!, Don't let it take over!, You're not a monster you're one of us!" Jaune yelled at him**_

_**Then Adam's eyes turn yellow and the transformation is almost done**_

_**"Damn you!" Jaune with his Buster Sword charge in at Adam, But it was too late the Transformation is complete**_

_**Standing in Adam's place is a Huge Knight Monster and grabbing his Red Sword**_

Everyone was in shock to see that Adam transform into that monster

"My Oum?" Glynda was having a panicked attack

"Adam?" Blake seeing her Ex-Boyfriend turn into that and was fearing if her Adam will turn into that

"This is another stuff that we have to deal with" Qrow said to Ozpin

"Indeed, But I wonder how is Mr. Arc is going to deal with him" Ozpin was fearing that his student will get hurt against that Monster

_**"Why did you? Damn it! Fine let's fight!" Jaune said then goes into battle**_

"It he crazy?!" Weiss was annoyed by this other Arc just charging into battle without help!

"You can do it Jaune!" Ruby cheering her first friend

"Yeah go Vomit Boy!" Yang was getting pumped on seeing the action

Pyrrha was sweeting bullets for the other Jaune, While this Jaune is better then the real one, She can't help but feel worrying for him

"You can do it Fearless Leader!" Nora also cheer for her team leader

_**Jaune goes in and tries to attack, But a Adam clones appears and trying to stop Jaune**_

_**Then Jaune is summing**_

_***Meteor Shots LV 4***_

_**"Here's the Big one!" He said then use his Buster Sword on the Clones and second later Meteors coming down and kills the Clones**_

"Is that Magic?!" Ruby was now in wide eyes on seeing magic!

"Perhaps? But how did Mr. Arc has that?" Glynda responded on Ruby's question

(Is his Magic has fire like mine?) Cinder said in her thoughts

_**With the clones out of the way, Jaune begins to attack on Adam, He swings back and forth on Adam, But Adam use his huge sword and swings it on Jaune almost hit his head, But Jaune got back up and continue his attacks on Adam, That's when Adam summons his clones again but Jaune was ready this time, and just go threw the clones and landed a perfect hit on, causing Adam to return into his Faunus form**_

"Yeah! I knew that Jaune is going to beat him!" Ruby and Nora both said

"Calm down girls?" Summer tries to calm them down

"Just forget it Summer, When these kids get like that there is no one going to stop them" Qrow said to her

Jaune was staring at his other and was in awed on himself, His other was even more skilled then him and can summon Meteors from the sky!

"I always believed in you Jaune" Pyrrha said inside in her voice

_**"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber" Adam said**_

_**"Does this mean... you knew... from the beginning?" Jaune said and Adam looks at him then he tries to hit Jaune with his Red Sword but Jaune dodge**_

_**"Stand and fight, SOLDIER 1st Class Jaune!" Adam said to him**_

"He's asking Arc to fight him? He already did" Weiss cross her arms

"It is still Mr. Arc duty to fight him and finish him" Winter said

"This Arc would be perfect to train our new recruits" Ironwood said

_**"Why is everyone... always pushing things on me?" Jaune said then grabs his Buster Sword at Adam**_

_**Then the two begins to fight**_

"You can do it Jaune!" Ruby was again cheering for Jaune

"The only thing I noticed is how can Mr. Arc can carried that sword of his like it's lightweight" Ironwood study the Buster Sword

"The Sword is very interesting sir" Winter said also studies the Sword from the other Jaune

_**Adam and Jaune clash each other the two were beginning to do their last stand, Both Jaune and Adam charge up their special attack and charge in to each other, When Weapons meet Adam's Blade was away from his Hand and Jaune slash his body away**_

_**Then green lights appears around Adam then out of know, A bright light shines in front of Adam, It was the Goddess**_

"That's the Goddess?" Blake was kinda in shock to see the Goddess that Adam keeps talking about

"The so called Goddess" Salem stares at the Goddess

"Hmm" Ozpin also looks at the Goddess

_**Then the Goddess return Adam to his world and he was unconscious, Then Jaune took Adam to the green grass with Apple's on top**_

_**There is the RWBY teams, Jaune's team, and CFVY teams were there and also was unconscious in the hidden rock**_

_**Then Jaune saw his Director Ozpin on his last breath**_

_**"Shinra attacked us..." Ozpin said**_

_**"Save your strength" Jaune said to him**_

_**"I got some help... from him... Over there" Ozpin said pointing his hands at the Wing Dog**_

_**"It's you..." Jaune was getting flashbacks on him and the dog and he begins to cry**_

"I sorry Mr. Arc" Ozpin said to the other Jaune

"That's his dog?" Roman looks at the Wing Dog

"The only questions I have is... Why on Remnant is all of us unconscious when Jaune have to fight Adam alone?!" Pyrrha shouted

"Yeah! I never sleep when there is Danger!" Ruby said

_**Then Ozpin hand fell and he pass away from the attack by Shinra**_

_**"Ozpin!" Jaune said checking on Ozpin but it's too late**_

_**"Thank you..." He said**_

_**Then Jaune went a pick up apples for him, His friends, Adam and Ozpin**_

_**"Okay everyone... Let's eat! Sorry I'm not the real thing, but..." Jaune took a bite on the purple apple, and Adam woke up**_

_**"Is it good?" He said making Jaune kinda in shock thinking that he's dead**_

_**"Yeah?" He said**_

_**Then Adam looks at the sky**_

_**"The gift of the Goddess..." Adam said**_

_**"This apple?" Jaune said**_

"Really? The apple is the gift of the Goddess? Lame" Yang was getting bored at the whole thing

"I still kinda confuse as to why me and Bun Bun was unconscious?" Coco ask

"I won't mind eating that apple" Blake stares at the apple of the Goddess

_**Then Adam shake his head as a "No"**_

_**"My dream... came true" Adam said then him and Ozpin and the Dog started to disappear**_

"Adam?" Blake was in tears on seeing this Adam just want to make his dream come true

"All this time, This "Adam" just want his dream come true" Ironwood said

_**Then Jaune wake Team RWBY, His team, and CFVY up**_

_**"Huh?... Jaune?" Pyrrha slowly getting up**_

_**"Yeah... it's me?" He said**_

_**"What's going on Arc? and where's Mr. Ozpin?" Coco ask him confused as to why the Director is not here**_

_**"He's... going on a one last journey" He said**_

_**"Anyway, eat those apples I gave you when you guys where sleeping" Jaune said to them**_

_**Then the team eats the apple, It was tasty**_

_**Everyone expects Ruby**_

"What's going on with Ruby?, She's not waking up?" Yang was going into the sister thing

"I hope nothing is wrong with my baby?" Summer tries to tell herself that Ruby is fine

_**"Ruby still in a coma?" Yang tells Jaune**_

_**"I guess? Listen everyone let's get out of here away from all of this and start a new life with each other?" Jaune tells them**_

_**All of them was staring with each other, Then agrees with Jaune, after everything from Shinra they will take up on Jaune's offer**_

"I'm in a coma?" Ruby staring at her otherself

"Looks like it, Whatever those "Shinra" guys did happens something to you" Weiss responded to her leader

_**Couple Weeks later, The Teams found a large truck and ask them to give them all a ride, The Truck driver was happy to help so the teams sit in the back and talk**_

_**"So Jaune... After when we get out of here, What are you going to do?" Velvet ask him**_

_**"I'm going to be a Mercenary, Even though I didn't get to be a hero I want in Shinra, Remnant is still going to be in danger if there isn't anyone out there to save them" Jaune said**_

"That's a good goal there Mr. Arc" Ironwood patted Jaune's back

"Thanks I guess?' He said

_**"So what about you Velvet? What are you going to do?" He said**_

_**Velvet thinks about something until A Helicopter shows up in the distance and shoot at the truck**_

"Shinra, I guess there here to finish of there problem" Ozpin said

"But we are leaving! Shinra should just back off!" Ruby shouted at them

"In truth Ms. Rose, Some organization will always finish what they started" Glynda said to her

_**Jaune didn't want the Truck driver to get caught in any of this, So he ask him to drop him and his team to the hidden rock, The driver agrees once he made took them there he was gone**_

_**"We should teach these guys a leason!" Yang ready her weapons**_

_**"I'm going to show these traitors manners" Weiss check her Dust rounds for her weapon**_

_**"I been asleep for too long now" Coco sees how much her ammo has on her Purse/Mini Gun**_

_**Then Jaune chops the three of them with his hands**_

"Why is Mr. Arc attacking them?!" Glynda cannot believed what she is seeing

"I think I know what the kid is doing" Qrow said

"What is he doing Uncle Qrow?" Ruby ask him

"The Kid is going to do this by himself" He said then drink his flask

"WHAT?!" RWBY, NPR, and CV said

"He's an idiot! he can't beat them all!" Weiss shouted

Jaune also knows that this is the better way for his friends to be save

_**Then he chops the rest of his team**_

_**"I'm sorry guys?... But this is my fight that I have to do alone" Jaune said then looks at Ruby**_

_**"Ruby? You may not going to remember this but... I always love you Ruby" Jaune said to her and kiss her forehead**_

Then Ruby's face begins to match her cloak

"He like's Ruby?" Yang almost beginning to lose her cool

"He just said the she's not going to remember any of this Yang" Qrow still don't want any stranger to hit on his Niece, But for this other Jaune he's alright

_**"Sorry that we didn't spent so much time together" Jaune said then begins to leave**_

_**Ruby was beginning to be out of her coma, Then she looks at Jaune and tries to grab him but it was too late**_

_**All Shinra troops was in front of Jaune, all of their Guns and Swords in hands ready to kill the "Subject"**_

_**Then Jaune grabs his Buster Sword and begins to put it on his head**_

_**"Embrace your dreams, And whatever happens, Protect your honor... as SOLDIER!" Jaune said then charge into battle**_

_**"Come and Get It!" He said then slash the sword**_

Everyone in the room listen what the other Arc said

"Embrace your dreams?..." Ruby begins to make her dream as a Huntress to happen

"Looks like the Kid got what he wanted" Tai was kinda glad that this Jaune got to be a hero

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looks at Jaune

Jaune begins to think what is other said, Embrace your dreams His dream is becoming is to becoming one of the best Huntsmen ever

_**Jaune fight and fight on Shinra for 10 hours and was badly damage, Then another Helicopter shows up and three more Shinra troops comes, Jaune just huff then grip his Sword**_

"The kid isn't going to last" Qrow looks at Jaune in the screen

"Agreed, He's weaken and almost on his last legs" Salem said

They all saw the bullet holes on Jaune's chest and he's not going to make it

_**Jaune tries to attack, But was sore and weaken then the Shinra troops shoots bullets on him**_

_**"Damn it..." Jaune said then landed on his back near the cliff**_

_**Then the Shinra with a red beanie on his neck reload his gun and shoots Jaune in the Head**_

_**When the Shinra troops are gone, Jaune was left behind all bloody**_

_**Then Ruby and the Gangs wake and rush over to Jaune**_

_**"Jaune?!" They said**_

_**"Idiot?! Why did you do that!" Weiss said**_

_**"We could have help you?!" Pyrrha said**_

_**"Why are you this selfish Arc?!" Yang said**_

_**"Jaune?!" Velvet said**_

_**Then Jaune got back to reality on his last breath**_

_**"Where's... Ruby?" He said**_

_**Then Ruby walk over to him**_

_**"Jaune?" She said**_

_**The Jaune begins to smile**_

_**"For... All of us..." He said**_

_**"All of us?" They said looking confused as to why Jaune is saying**_

_**"That's right... you all are gonna..." He said**_

_**"We're gonna?" They said**_

_**Jaune use his last strength into his left hand to pull Ruby close to his chest**_

_**"Live... You all will be... My living Legacy..." He said then his hand give up on him**_

Jaune's friends begins to tear up

"Living Legacy?" Ruby was crying

_**"My Honor, My dreams... They're all of yours now" Jaune use his strength on his Buster Blade and hand it to Ruby**_

_**Ruby grabs the hint of the Blade and Jaune push it to her**_

_**"I'm your... living legacy..." Ruby said followed by the rest of the team**_

_**Then Jaune close his eyes, Signal his death**_

_**Then everyone cries in the sky, and remembering their fun times with Jaune**_

Ruby was crying and heartbroken by her otherself loss on the other Jaune

Jaune looks away from his other death

Ozpin and his order begins to thank the other Jaune for his hard work

Salem and her lackeys were also feel kinda bad for ther other Arc

Weiss didn't like Jaune that much, But seeing his otherself got killed by corrupt organization is bad enough

Blake effect a little, Jaune fight Adam because he's risking his life for all of them

Yang was kinda thankful for the other Vomit Boy for saving them all

_**Then they hear Jaune's voice again in their heads**_

_**"Embrace your dreams, If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams" Jaune's last words**_

_**"Thank you... for everything... Jaune?" Ruby said then gets up**_

_**"Dummy?" Weiss said trying to held her tears**_

_**"Jaune?" Pyrrha holding on to Jaune's head for the last time until she let's go**_

"Embrace our dreams" Team RWBY, JNPR and CV said

"Looks like you kids going to follow your dreams then?" Qrow ask them

"Yeah" They said

_**The sky begins to shines again, The sun is up and an Angel appears in front of Jaune**_

_**Jaune begins to open his eyes**_

_**"Those Wings... I want them too" He said then hand his hands to the Angel and it pulls him up to heaven**_

_**"It feels... Good" Jaune close them eyes again**_

"Have fun in the next life Mr. Arc" Ozpin said to the other Jaune

"Jaune?" Pyrrha seeing the other Jaune and going to heaven

"Those are the real Angel Wings" Yang was kinda surprise at seeing them

_**Movie End**_

_**"How was it?" Nothing said**_

"It was heartbreaking" Glynda tries to stop her tears but can't

"I will admit, It was sad" Salem said

"I hope that other Jaune is doing okay in the after life?" Ruby stop her tears

"I'm sure he is Rubes" Yang put her hands on her little sisters back

_**"That's are we have for today, So enjoy your nap everyone" Nothing said then leaves**_

_**Hey how's it going everyone, I'm sure that people wants to know when I will do any stories in this universe or make a list?, Listen I'm going to say this once, I'm lazy I have College work and it really took a half on my time to finish this, So Like I said I will going to do "Assassin's Creed" Next so I will see you all Next time.**_

_**P.S, #Final Fantasy For Life!**_


	11. Assassin's Creed 2

_**Hey, So some of you guys wonder which "Assassin's Creed" I pick?, Why I choose Assassin's Creed 2 I saw other writers who did Assassin's Creed but it wasn't the Creed I want, So hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**P.S, #Money is Creed**_

_**Nothing was again searching more to watch, Until he once again saw one of the awesome Assassin's Movie ever**_

_**"Okay, This will be cool to watch again" Nothing said then return back to the gang**_

_**The Gangs were still up for their last reaction to the other Jaune's death**_

_**"Looks like you all still up?" He said**_

"These kids just keep on talking how the Arc kid is a badass on the screen" Qrow said to him

"Hey! The other Jaune is a hero!" Ruby shouted at her uncle

"Look I get it!, The Kid is a hero but t's really getting old already!" Tai backed up Qrow

_**"Listen I don't know what's going on here, But let's just watch something that I found" Nothing said then slides the disk in the movie**_

"What is it this time?" Ruby said to him

"I hope it's something cool this time" Mercury was asleep from the last video they watch

_**"Just watch okay?" He said**_

_**Movie starts**_

_**The screen shows a town with Ancient History In Mistral, with men gather around to see what's going on**_

"Mistral looks different does it?" Nebula ask her teams

"Yeah? It looks more older then the ones right now" Dew responded with her team leader

_**Then a figure walk forward in front of the groups of men, It was Jaune**_

_**"Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together!) Jaune said to his men**_

"Why did Arc said those words?" Weiss said to Nothing

_**"In that world, their is a language over there and it's called Italian" Nothing said to everyone**_

Pyrrha looks at the other Jaune, and his other is even more handsome

"Damn? Vomit Boy looks so yummy right now~" Yang with lust in her voice

"You know it girl~" Coco agrees with her

_**"Insieme! (Together!) The group said**_

_**"Silenzio (Silence), my friends, Silenzio (Silence), Grazie (Thank you)" Jaune said to his men**_

_**"Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us, If w-" Jaune was cut off by a rock**_

_**"Enough of your nonsense, Grullo (Idiot!) A Voice behind Jaune**_

_**It was a man name Vieri de' Pazzi**_

_**"Bona sera, Whitley! We were just talking about you, Surprised to see you here, I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work" Jaune said**_

_**"It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo (Coward) Afraid to handle things yourself?" Vieri said**_

"I don't know what he's talking about, But he's talking trash to us Arc's" John said

"I agreed John" Juniper also agreed with her husband

_**"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the "handling" I give her earlier" Jaune with a smirk on his face**_

"Wow~ This Vomit Boy is a stud~" Yang was looking at the other Jaune with a bit of lust

Blake was also getting the "Faunus Heat" in her pants

Weiss was disgusted at this version of Arc by making out with other women

_**Then Vieri got angry**_

_**"Uccidetelo! (Kill him!) He said and his men throws rocks at Jaune and one of them landed on Jaune's right lips and Blood is leaking out**_

"That Brat?!" Juniper got angry at Vieri hitting Jaune's Handsome face with a rock

"Calm down Jun, I sure that Jaune can handle him" Her husband trying to calm her rage

_**The fight is on, Jaune with both hands up and one of Vieri's men tries to hit Jaune but he dodge his attack and Jaune hit him with an strong uppercut in the chin**_

_**Then two figures appears behind Jaune**_

_**"Ehi! (Hey!) Behind you!" One of them said making Jaune turn around**_

_**It was Jaune's sisters Noir and Violet**_

"Whoa? We look good do we sis?" Noir ask Violet

"Yeah~ Looks nice" Violet likes the clothes designs from their other

"I hope that our others got cool clothes too?" Merron said

_**"Noir and Violet? What are you two dong here?!" Jaune said**_

_**There was a guy from the left view on Noir and she attacks him**_

_**"We want to see if our Little brother had finally learned how to fight" Noir said**_

_**Then another guy went up to Jaune, and Jaune punch him**_

_**"And?" He said**_

_**"Hmm, You have style Jaune, But endurance is what counts let's see how many of them you can ruin before they all get the best of you" Violet said to him**_

_**The fight continues with the brother and sisters fight Vieri's group, Then Vieri called them back**_

_**"Fall Back! Fall Back!" Vieri said then him and the groups left**_

_**Jaune tries to catch up with him, But Noir stops him**_

_**"Hold on bro.." She said**_

_**"What? We've almost won this!" he said**_

_**"Your lip?..." Violet said to him with a worry tone**_

_**Jaune checks his lips**_

_**"Just a scratch" He said**_

_**"Let the doctor decide" Noir ask him**_

"He needs help right now" Juniper cares a lot of her son

"He needs to keep that handsome face~" Yang said

_**"Look it's not necessary? Besides, I've got no money for this doctor of yours?" Jaune said**_

_**"Wasted it on women's again bro?" Noir ask him**_

"WHAT?!" Juniper shouted

"My son spend his Liens for women's?!" She said

John however was proud that fact that his son is learning from him

_**"I'd hardly call it wasted, Lend me some Liens then... or you both done the same?" He said to them**_

_**They just laugh**_

_**"Search them, There's bound to be something in their pockets, And it's not stealing~" Noir said**_

_**Jaune search all the falling men's pockets and got all the Liens he got from them**_

_**"Hurry Jaune, The sooner we're done with the doctor, The sooner we can sleep..." Noir stretch her arms**_

_**Then the Brother and Sisters begins to run and jump from building to buildings**_

"They are doing Parkour?" Weiss was in disbelieved

"Doing Parkour is an easy exercise" Noir said to her

"I think I should do Parkour too!" Ruby shouted

"No Ruby you are not doing it" Her parents said to her

_**They made it to the Doctor and paid him 200 liens for him to fix Jaune's lip**_

_**"Quite the night" Violet said**_

_**"Indeed, I only wish they were all much fun... Oh wait, They are!" Jaune said**_

_**"We should head on home Jaune, Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone" Violet said**_

_**"Yes, and I'd rather avoid a lecture..." He said**_

_**"Before we go... You both up for a race~" Noir said gaining the two's attention**_

_**"To where?" They ask**_

_**"Hmm, Roof up in that church" Noir pointed at the church**_

"They should have come home" Juniper with a calm voice trying to stay sane

"Oh come on mom~, Our otherselfs just want to hang out" Noir said to her

"She's right mom" Jaune agrees with his sister

_**The race goes on until one remain, and Jaune won the race**_

_**"Come on then, This way!" Noir said**_

_**"Where you going?" He said then he and Violet chase after her**_

_**"You'll see!" She said**_

_**Then the three of them climbing on top of the church's roof**_

_**Noir was already at the top, and Violet got ahead of Jaune and made it to the roof before Jaune**_

_**"It is a good life we have brother" Noir said**_

_**"The best, May it never change" Jaune said then him, Violet and Noir looks over the city**_

_***Assassin's Creed 2 (Ezio's Family) OST***_

_**A lady who is singing in the back ground was playing after when the brother and sisters made it to the top stop playing**_

_***End***_

_**"How was it" Nothing said**_

"Kinda short, but it was cool" Noir said

"Vomit Boy became more handsome~" Yang was dreaming on the other Jaune

"Stop it Yang?!" Her little sister said

Jaune was kinda blushing on the two sisters talking about him

_**"I'm going to find something else to watch, Just wait here" Nothing said then leaves**_

_**Hey, Sorry if this was quick but this is Part 1 on Assassin's Creed 2, I'm going to make parts on every Assassin' Creed 2 in this, And before I get any questions about writing different Assassin's Game, I'm going to say a big Fat "NO" The Assassin's Creed games is really cool and fun, But I like the second one better then any other ones**_

_**I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 on Assassin's Creed, Even though it is short and I will see you all next time.**_

_**P.S, #Assassins For Life**_


	12. Bruh? (Epictale)

_**Hey I'm back, You all know the drill College is bullshit, Anyway Here is the story I been thinking about for sometime now, And if any of you are Undertale's fans, Here is the Epic one!.**_

**_Inspiration: Epictale (Undertale) My Version_**

**_Nothing was again searching more universe to watch, Then just a random disk hit him in the head, Confuse as to how the "Disk" hit him he look at the cover and it said "Epictale" One it, Then he just sigh_**

**_"Well... Guess I don't have a choice do I?" He said then went back to the group_**

**_Then he just saw again, Tai was about to have S*X with Summer, He sigh and goes over to them_**

**_"Hope I didn't interrupted anything" He said making Summer and Tai look at him_**

**_"You all know the drill, Get Dress and meet with the others, AND If I found that you Tai is still doing this, I'm taking Summer away from you" Nothing with a serious tone at Tai and he nodded_**

**_*Few Minutes Later*_**

**_The Trio came downstairs and met up with the rest, Nothing still looks at Summer and Tai, For what Summer told him it was Tai's Idea for them to continue to do all of this_**

**_"Now that this mess is finally done... again" He looks at Summer and Tai for one last time, The Duo looks down in shame_**

"So... What's the next one?" Jaune ask Nothing, He was now getting into the whole "Universe" of only him as the Main Character

"Yeah what's next for our Fearless Leader?!" Nora shouted and Making Ren cover her mouth with his hands

"Nora... stop" He said and making Nora finally stop

_**"What we are going to watch is Epic" He said with a smirk, Making the cast looks at him with confusion**_

"Like what exactly?" Yang ask him

_**"That's just giving out answers, I just going to slide this in the screen now" He said then grabs the Universe Cover and took the disk into the Movie screen**_

"Can you give us a little hit?~" Ruby using her powerful weapon, Her Ruby Pout

_**"Immune to your cuteness, But all I can say is that this Jaune, Is. A. Comedian. He said to Ruby making Yang's eyes lights up**_

'Me and Vomit Boy would be a Blunderful~ Team!" Yang said with her Puns making the others just groan

"You guys suck!" She pouted then looks back to the screen

_**Screen Starts**_

_**The screen shows us Beacon Academy like their world, The only difference is that in the Screen instead of a Red Cloak Reaper, We get the White Rose, Summer Rose**_

_**"WOW?! So this is Beacon huh?" She said with a smile on her face looking at Beacon**_

"Does this takes place during our younger days?" Tai said to Nothing

_**"Yes, But in this universe there is going to be some changes" Nothing said to him**_

"Like what exactly?, How does any of our younger days going to change?" Summer ask him

"That's what I want to know as well" Raven looking at the screen

Qrow was drinking his flask and kinda curious as well

_**Then Summer crash into an another student - to - Be, Suitcase full of Dust inside**_

_**"Watch were you going you Doit!" A voice said to her**_

"No Way?" Weiss looks at the screen

The screen shows Willow Schnee in her younger days, Her hair long white hair is in her back, She is wearing White and Blue Dress, and High heels on her feet, and has Blue Gem necklace in her neck

"That's mother?" Winter looks at the screen in shock

Willow looks at her other younger self in shock, in the past she too wants to be a Huntress, But her family denied it

"Damn~, That's what she would have look like in our younger days?" Qrow said

_**"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Summer said to Willow**_

_**"Well be more careful next time Doit!, That's my only Dust supply around her in this country" Willow said while cross her arms**_

_**"Look I said I'm-" Summer didn't get to say her next line, Then a Red powder Dust gets into the Nose of Summer and she sneeze on it, Causing a Big Explosion in Beacon**_

_**"You... Doit?! Look at what you have done?!" Willow shouted at her**_

_**Willows hair is now in mess, Then she stormed off In the other side of Beacon**_

_**"Welcome to Beacon" Summer mumbled to herself as her eyes fell shut**_

"That's my story?!" Ruby looking at he screen it was her own origin story to began with

"Well looks like Summer toke you place as "Crater Face" Ruby" Jaune said to her making Ruby and Summer blush and hide in their Hoods

Tai just looks at Jaune in a "Stay away from my family" looks

_**When Summer open her eyes, She saw a hand which trying to help her up, She smiles and took the hand**_

_**When she got up she was met with a boy wearing Black and Purple Jacket with hood over is head, As a great smiles on his face, wears Combat Pants and Boots, and has a scar on the left side on his eye**_

"Damn! Vomit Boy looks good!" Yang looking at he the screen

"I agree, At least this Arc has good outfit for his taste~" Coco looking at the other Jaune's Jacket

Weiss looks at the other Jaune and notice that he also has a scar on the left side on his eye, She wonder how did this Arc got it from

_**"What up Bruh! Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc!" Jaune said to Summer and reach out for a handshake from her**_

_**Summer looks at the hand that Jaune give out for her, She smiles and reach a hand to him, Only for a Whoopie Cushion hit on her**_

_***Whoopie Cushion's sounds* (I forgot to make the sounds for it)**_

_**"Heheh... The old Whoopie Cushion in the hand trick, It's Always funny, Anyway Bruh~ I saw that big explosion that I believe that it came from here, That's "Bruhlarious!" Heheh!" Jaune said to her making Summer in Red and hiding under her white cloak**_

Yang's eyes begins to shine even brighter, Looking at the other Jaune she knew that he is the one

"Oh No... Yang got that look on her eyes again?" Qrow rubbed his head looking at his Niece with once again Lust in her eyes

"Oh Come one Uncle Qrow~, I'm sure that me and that Jaune can have a Bruhtime~" Yang said with her puns and making everyone groan again

Summer just look at the screen and can't help to wonder on what her other self is feeling for the other Jaune

_**"Well Bruh~ I guess I'm calling you "Crater Face" for that Big Bad Explosion~" Jaune teasing Summer and making her even more awkward**_

_**Then Summer finally as enough courage for her self and tells Jaune to walk to the Auditorium**_

_**"Then this Ice Queen calls me a Doit! Me?! A Doit!" Summer ranted the way there**_

_**"Well... Bruh I know that this isn't my business, But you could just try saying sorry to her?" Jaune said to Summer**_

_**"I tried?! But did she listen No?!, She just walks off after the Explosion?!" Summer said to him**_

_**Then a Faunus sneaks up at Jaune, and hold him for dear life**_

_**"Oh~ if it isn't Jaune~ My Knight and Shiny Armor~" Kail said to him**_

"Oh My~" Kail looks at her other

"MOM?!" Blake shouted as to why her mother is in Beacon

Ghria didn't say anything, But was kinda annoyed at the fact that his other Wife knows Jaune somehow

_**Jaune didn't need to turn around, But he kept his smiles on his face**_

_**"What's up Kail?, Need some Bruhtime with me~" Jaune said to her**_

_**"What I need~ I need your babies Jaune~" She said with a lust tone in her voice**_

"WHAT?!" Blake and Ghira screams out loud

"Damn, Looks like the kid is popular" Qrow drinks his flask after that

"You telling me" Tai said to him

"Blake's mom is interested in making babies with Jaune?" Ruby with an innocent tone

"Now that right there Red, Is mess up" Roman said to her

_**"WHAT?!" Summer said to her making Kail turn to her**_

_**"Oh didn't see you there~, My name is Kail Belladonna and this is my soon to be Husband~" Kail said to her**_

_**"Bruh! I didn't even agreed to that?" Jaune with a confuse tone said to her**_

_**"So... How did you two meet anyway?" Summer said to them**_

_**"OH~ Where to begin... When I was still in Menagerie I was looking for a Husband that will love and He loves me, I did have my eyes one a Big Tough mean guy (Ghria) But then out of know where there was the only human there in the bar I was in and he challenge The Tough guy for a match, The guy agrees and the fight was taken place outside of the bar and into the street!" Kail said to Summer**_

_**"What happened after that?" She said now getting interested at the story**_

_**"What happened after that is history, After the fight The Human address the whole town of Menagerie that he loves us Faunus and will do everything in his power to support all of us and stop the racist Humans that hate us" Kail explain to her**_

_**Then she goes into the good part**_

_**"Then when the Human begins to leave, I go up to him and ask where is he going next?, He told me that he's going to visit Atlas and meet a old friend of his, I told him that I want to come with him, he was kinda surprise but then agrees and let me join his adventures~" Kail remembers the adventures they have like yesterday**_

"I feel you my other~" Kail cheer her other and want her to get with Jaune in that world

"MOM?!" Blake said to her

"Sorry Honey~, I just found something on what I been missing so long ago~" Kail now wish that she was a Huntress

_**"Then I told her to go somewhere else, because I need to travel the world Solo, But she didn't get the message Bruh?!" Jaune said to Summer**_

_**"The worst part is, This Kitty is a bad one and she's trying to get into my pants ever since bruh?!" Jaune shouted the last part**_

_**"Oh My? Well I hope in the end that you two somehow make up?" Summer said**_

_**"We did, Like right now Bruh?" Jaune said to her**_

_**Then the Trio made it to the Auditorium**_

_**"Well, Looks like the three of us made it, Want to find a sit with us Sunny~" Jaune said to her making Summer confuse**_

_**"Sunny?" She said**_

_**"That's your new nickname, I like meeting new people with the names I give them, I hope that you like it, If not then I wouldn't mind going back to the name "Crater Fa-" Jaune was cut off by Summer and was cover by her hands while she blush**_

_**"No! Sunny is fine, Just fine?!" She said making Jaune laughs**_

"Okay Sunny, I'm going to call you that now Sunny~" Qrow said to Summer only to get a fist hit him

"Don't call me that" Summer with a Dark Aura behind her making Qrow stop

"Sure got it!" He said making Summer go back to normal

_**"EH?! You give her a nickname but not me?~" Kail said to Jaune**_

_**"I believed that I did, well okay your new name is now "Kitty" That's fine with you Bruh?" He said to her making Kail Happy at her new name**_

_**Then they hear the Headmaster coming to the stage and begins to talk**_

"Looks like Ozpin is ready his speech again" Tai remembers the talk from his younger days

"But this time with out Glynda" Qrow remembers that only Ozpin was doing the work before Glynda decides to help him

"I was still an Student at the time" Glynda said to them

_**"Welcome to Beacon, I'm sure that you have enjoy the ride from the Bullhead, Anyhow I believe my name should be address, My name is Headmaster Ozpin and I'm going to look after you all for the next four years, along with our teachers Professor Oobleck, Professor Port, and Professor Peach" Ozpin said to the soon to be students**_

_**"Get some rest for today, and Tomorrow will be your first step into Beacon, For the first-year students, you all will not be assigned dorm rooms immediately, Instead you will spend your first two nights at Beacon ballroom, Sleeping bags will be provided at the entrance if needed, Keep in mind that tomorrow's initiation will be potentially life threatening, And tomorrow you all will be spit into four teams and assigned to share your dorm rooms together and no mixed gender teams, That is all students" Ozpin said then go back drinking his endless coffee**_

"I didn't know that you talk that much Ozpin?" Qrow said to him

"While I hate doing the talking, I found myself happy that I can do all of this without Glynda's help" Ozpin said and making Glynda looks at him

"Like being a lazy Headmaster who sometimes don't listen the council?" She said and making Ozpin stop at his track

"Well I find myself surprise to see that our younger days is going to be relived again" Summer said

_**"Bruh~ That's was one hell of a long speech" Jaune gets up and stretch his arms**_

_**"I didn't think that it was that bad?" Summer said to him**_

_**"Nah Bruh~, I was asleep by the time we got here, So what did he even talking about anyway Bruh?" He said making Summer sigh and tells him what Ozpin said to everyone in the ballroom**_

_**"Okay Bruh, Now I understand looks like the old Headmaster wants us to prove ourself's huh?, Sounds like fun~" Jaune with a smile on his face making Summer blush at his beautiful smile**_

_**"YOU?!" A voice called out and it came from the one and only Willow Schnee**_

_**"OH God?! It's happening again?!" Summer quickly hide behind Jaune but it was too late, Willow was already there**_

"Just like you and Weiss huh Ruby?" Yang said to her baby sister

"Yeah..." Ruby still remembers the first time they met

_**"Your lucky that we didn't exploded in the other side of Beacon you Doit?!" Willow said to Summer**_

_**"Hey I don't know what's problem is, But don't talk trash to my friend Ice Princess" Jaune said to Willow making her turn to him**_

_**"And who on Remnant are you?!" She shouted at him making Jaune cover his ears**_

_**"I'm Jaune, and you are just talking some bad eggs to my friend, just calm yourself and just let go Bruh?~" Jaune said with a calm voice to Willow**_

_**"I will be "Calm" If that Doit says Sorry to me?!" Willow points at Summer**_

_**Then Jaune lift his left hand to Willow's face, Making her looks at his eyes**_

_**"Look, I know that this isn't my business, but all I can say is give Sunny a chance maybe one day you two can be friends Kiddo~, By the way what's your name" Jaune said to Willow**_

_**Willow looks at Jaune with a bit Red in her face**_

_**"W-Willow Schnee?" She said**_

_**(Schnee?, Oh!~ the Schnee Dust Company) Jaune thought about it in his mind**_

_**"Well Snow Princess, I sure that you and I will get to know each other very well the next time we see each other Bruh~" Jaune use his charm on Willow and it work Willow's face begins to go even Redder**_

_**Summer for some reason, Hates Jaune talking to the Snow Princess, because in her mind Jaune was her first friend here in Beacon! And she won't let this Meanie take him away from here!**_

_**"I-I sure that's sounds L-Lovely?" Willow was blushing at the handsome Arc**_

_**"Well me and Sunny is going now, And I hope your good tomorrow Ice Princess~" Jaune said to her then leaves with Summer**_

"Man he's good" Sun said to Neptune

"He's even good then me?!, I'm the good looking one not Arc?!" Neptune was in rage at the Stud Arc in the screen

"At least he's not a pervert unlike the certain someone" Weiss said making Neptune in shame

_**Then when Jaune and Summer left the Auditorium, There is a certain Raven hair girl looking at the Arc**_

_**"After all these years, I finally found you Jaune Arc" Raven Branwen said**_

Raven looks at her younger other self and wonders how in the world that her other know that Arc boy

"Looks like the kid knows us sis" Qrow said to her

"Indeed, I now wonder how and when" Raven said while still looking at the screen

_**Raven Branwen was searching for Jaune Arc for the last (?) years, and now he's here in Beacon with her and her brother**_

_**"Hey Sis, Is that Jaune?" Younger Qrow said to her**_

_**"Indeed Brother, There is my soon - to - Husband Jaune Arc" Raven with a devilish Smile on her face then leaves**_

_**Qrow looks at Jaune and then he begins to notice that his sister is gone**_

_**"Great~ Thanks a lot Sis" Qrow said then begins to walk back to the Ballroom**_

_***Movie End***_

_**"How was that" Nothing said to them**_

"Interesting, I do want to know more as to why my younger self sees in the Arc boy" Raven said

"Why did this Universe takes place in our younger days?" Summer ask

"Where am I in all of this?" Tai said

"Hmm" Ozpin still looking at the other Arc with great Interest

He was not the only one, Salem also has her eyes on the other Arc as well

"He will be a perfect minion in my army~" Salem said

_**"I'm going to find something to do, go over to the Lunch area and grab something to eat, While I go find more Universe to watch" He said then leaves**_

_**Hey, Just want to let you all know that I am still working on this, But with the College bullshit going around here I have to stop this for a little while, so If you all don't see me post anything then it's College, anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this is kinda like a crossover from Epictale and RWBY into one, I like the design on Epic Sans and I though why not and just add Jaune as Sans a little, Anyway I see you all next time! Peace!**_

_**P.S, Bruh Bruh Bruh Bruh Bruh Bruh Bruh Bruh (Megalovania) Just sing over and over Bruh~**_


	13. Mortal Kombat vs RWBY

_**Hey, This is a weird thoughts came to mind and I figure why not?, Hope you all enjoy this weird universe combine together.**_

**_Inspiration: MK vs DC Universe (Replace the Super Hero's with RWBY's)_**

* * *

_**Nothing begins to find the crossover for the RWBY's universe to watch, until he founds the disk from the collection from the crossover shelf's found**_

_**"MK vs RWBY? why not?" He said then return to the gangs and found them just waiting for him**_

"What is the universe this time?" Jaune said to him

_**"I figure that it's time for a Crossover for our universe and other universe combine, let's see how this universe goes" Nothing said then slides the disk in the screen**_

"What kind of Crossover?" Yang was getting confuse as to what's this Crossover is about

"Isn't it like a thing for two universe collides together?" Blake reads that from some of the old books she's found

"Two universe collides together?" Ozpin wonders if that's even possible

_**Screen Starts**_

_**"The Realms are in constant flux, They shift and change like an endless dream. Shao Khan's defeat should've have marked our victory against a threatened merge of Earthrealm and Outworld. Instead, it heralded a new struggle for independence" A voice said**_

_**Then the screen shows a man wearing a skull helmet on his knees like his plans has failed**_

"Who is that?" Sun pointed at the skull helmet guy

"Don't know, But I feel dangerous powers from him" Ozpin said to the rest of the watchers

Salem doesn't like it but has to agree with the old fool on this one

_**Then another guy came from the portal behind the skull helmet guy**_

_**"Shinnok will be displease by your inability to take Earthrealm" The pale white guy said making Shao Khan slams his hammer in the ground**_

_**"Hold your tongue, Sorcerer!" Khan said to him**_

"That guy over there is a sorcerer?" Cinder looks at Quan Chi with great interest

"Looks like me have another shit to deal with Oz?" Qrow said to him and Ozpin nodded his head

_**The Sorcerer just smiles, until a man wearing a straw hat, blue combat armor shows up in a flash od lightning, as Khan struggles to his feet**_

_**"Raiden..." Khan said then Raiden blasts Khan with bolt of thunderbolts, sending Khan sprawling**_

_**"Your invasion of Earthrealm violated the rules of Mortal Kombat Shao Khan, Your Tarkatan horde has been routed by the Forces of Light, Even now your allies desert you" Raiden says making Khan look at Quan Chi and begins to walk away from him**_

"What a Coward" Yang just look at the so called "Sorcerer" just leaving his king like that

_**"Quan Chi! Traitor!" Khan shouted then begins to runs up to The Sorcerer making him turn back and got hit by Khan's Hammer casing him to fall downs in the left side of the portal**_

_**Raiden saw the opportunity to blasts Khan with a bolt of Lightning ball into the Portal, But Khan didn't disappear into it but stuck into the portal itself**_

_**"What have you done?!" Khan screams trying to get out**_

_**Then a thin white outline appears on the rapidly destabilizing portal and Shao Khan is bathed in yellow light, The Portal then suddenly implodes into itself and disperses in a gigantic yellow flash, Once the shockwave has passed over him, Raiden looks at Quan Chi**_

"Damn? What happened to that other guy?" Coco said making everyone just shrugs hen turn back to the screen

"I wonder what's going to happened to him?" Ruby pointing at the Sorcerer

_**"Earthrealm will never succumb to the Forces of Darness, Quan Chi Now you face the judgment of the Elder Gods" Raiden takes a hold of Quan Chi's arm and the two of them teleport away in a flash of lighting**_

"Looks like he's going to take a "GODLY" punishment~" Yang said with a pun making everyone except Taiyang groans

"Jokes aside, I hope that Sorcerer get's what he deserves" Weiss with her folded arms into her chest

_**Then the screen pops up again**_

_**"Remnant, I been here for so long now that I can't even keep tracks off, I was curse of Salem's magic bound me to Immortality for life, While I can still die I will go to another host and see's what's the outcome, But I think today will be Salem's last day of Remnant and everyone will be finally at peace" Another Voice said**_

"Wait a minute?... That's Professor Ozpin's voice?!" Ruby shouted making everyone looking at him

"Hmm, how about that?" Ozpin begins to think to what his other is doing in this universe

Salem was now concern as to what's going to happened next

_**The Screen shows Ozpin fighting Salem the long time enemy's fight each other to the death, and somehow Ozpin came out on top and Salem in the bottom**_

_**"This can't be happening?! I am the strongest Grimm there is!, I can't lose to a Immortality Human like you?!" Salem shouted at Ozpin**_

_**"I think that's because you have been asleep too long while I gain more knowledge of on how to beat you, You see Salem I didn't just wait until you make a move to attack Remnant again, I secretly train myself for this day to come" Ozpin explains his training to her and the Teams of selected help's him to achive that goal and don't lose faith**_

Ozpin listens to his own words well, If only that he can be a bit more smarter to outplay the Grimm Queen

_**Then Cinder came with a teleport device in her hands**_

_**"Lady Salem?! Come to this teleport now?!" She said making Salem goes over there before look at Ozpin again**_

_**"This isn't over old man" She said with out of breath**_

_**"I don't think so" He said then inside of his cane was a Lightning Dust and shoots at Salem like it did with Shao Khan**_

_**"Cinder?! Get me off on this thing?!" Salem commands her but it was too late, The same thin white outline from before came back into view causing the portal to bathed in Yellow light making Salem screams until the Portal cause another Yellow Shockwaves over Beacon Academy, Leaving Ozpin alone**_

Everyone even Salem was in shock as to what even happening even more

"That was so awesome?!" Nora shouted making everyone leaving their shocks

"Lady Salem... gone?" Cinder was in shock as to her mistress just disappears from the portal

"Damn" Mercury said

Salem was just looking at Ozpin with Rage in her eyes, but with Nothing turns on the safety mode on, She can't do a thing

Ozpin was glad that his other counterpart ending his long Immortality for good

_**Then Team RWBY, JNPR, Qrow and Glynda, and Ironwood shows up behind Ozpin's back**_

_**Qrow walk up to him**_

_**"Is it over?" He said to Ozpin**_

_**"I believe it is Qrow" Ozpin said to him making everyone finally calm down**_

_**"I still can't believed you be this reckless?! Will could have help you?!" Glynda shouted at him**_

_**"I know Glynda, But this is my fight and my fight alone... and it's over, Come on everyone Let's tried to rebuild Beacon from the Ground up's" He said making everyone follows him**_

"Looks like the nightmare is over" Qrow drinks his flask for the victory

Raven was in shock, to think that her old boss finally put down the Grimm Queen

Salem and her minions begins to rethink their plans at Beacon or Remnant

_***Chapter 1: Ruby Rose***_

_**The Screen turns on again, and shows that Beacon and half of Vale is in wrecked by the Grimm Invasion, around the Dust corner shop, A television next to one of the shop windows about the report about the Headmaster finally defeat the Grimm Queen**_

_**"Reports are coming in that Salem has been defeated by the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, though the invasion left the city of Vale in ruins, so the looting continues" Lisa Lavender said**_

_**That's then a Looter passes by the shop, He walks out of frame and only his shadow cast on a nearby wall is seen, Another shadow drops from above and lands in front of him**_

"What's going to happen?" Ruby said want to see her already!

"Don't know sis?" Yang responded at her baby sister question

_**"Roman! How's it going? Yea...it's been a while, I got all the money for you-" He was cut off by Roman's gun aiming at him**_

_**"No, No, No, Please! I got the Liens! Waaagh!" The Looter said his last words until Roman shoots him in the head with his gun**_

_**"You should have paid sooner, Then you could still be alive" Roman picks up the Looters Liens then begins to walk around the ruin Vale and smoking about his day**_

"You could have spare the guy?!" Ruby said to him

"Listen Red, I don't want to leave any witness, and like what my otherself said "He should have paid up sooner" then he could walk out alive" Roman with a smirk on his face when he said that

"Don't listen to him Ruby" Summer Hugs Ruby and keeps her away from Roman

_**Then a Red Roses appears in a blur around Roman, He looks around and knows who this Rose pedals belongs to**_

_**"If it isn't little Red, what's your business with me?" Roman looks around with his gun on both of his hands**_

_**"I suggest going back to where ever you came from Red" He said then Rose Blur lands a straight punch in the face of Roman**_

_**"Don't bother getting up Roman, It's time for you to head to jail again" Ruby said**_

_**Ruby was wearing a new outfit (Vol.6) and was looking down at Roman**_

"Kinda cool outfit Ruby~" Yang congrats on Ruby's outfit

"I agree, It's a better outfit then your wearing... no offense" Coco said to her

_**Then Roman gets back up**_

_**"Not without a fight!" He said then goes into his fighting pose and Ruby does it too**_

"Just like what my otherself said, If I going back into Jail, Then I'm not leaving without a fight" Roman said to made sure that the Professors hears him also

"If he was in Atlas, I put him into massive security detainment" Ironwood said

_**The fight was on, Even with Roman's enhanced abilities, He can't seems to attack Ruby with his punch's or guns, It seems that Ruby improved a little from her last fight from the invasion and she use her Speed Semblance to knock Roman unconscious, After this Ruby radios her friend Penny**_

_**"This is Ruby, I somehow beat Roman, what's the next one?" Ruby said**_

_**"Hello Friend Ruby!, I am glad that you taken down the Thief, Now it I look at the map in Remnant and it says go to the other side of Vale" Penny said to her**_

_**"No Problem Penny!, I'll-" Ruby stops in mid - sentence and brings her hands to her head as if in pain, Her eyes briefly glow a bright yellow**_

"What's going on with my Sister?!" Yang was in rage as to what's going on to Ruby

"I think after the fight with Salem, Something must have happened" Blake explain to them

_**"Friend Ruby?! Are you okay?" Penny said to her causing Ruby's head to stop the pain and just shaken it off**_

_**"I'm fine Penny, Just dizzy..." Ruby said to her**_

_**"You been running around Vale for awhile Friend Ruby?, Perhaps you should sit this on out and I will send for Friend Jaune in your place?" Penny said but Ruby just shrugs it off**_

_**"I'm fine Penny, I just felt something strange for a moment, I'm heading to the other side of Vale now" She said then use her Speed Semblance to head to her next destination**_

_**Then Roman pick himself off the ground confuse as to what is even he doing here?**_

_**Screen Ends**_

"Wow~ I can't believed that you just let Roman get away Ruby" Weiss sarcastic tone said to her leader

"I was in a hurry!" She pouted at Weiss

"Calm down you two" Yang tries to calm her team down

_**"That's all I can show you guys, I'm going to bookmark this incase if you guys want to see more of this" Nothing said to everyone**_

_**"You guy's head to the kitchen area and find something to eat, I'm going to search more Universe to watch" He said then leaves**_

_**Hey, how's it going, I saw some of the reviews I been getting about my grammers, I F**king know okay?!, Jeez I'm not a best writer but I'm trying by best and if you all don't even like it, Too bad and yes I am taking any ideas that you guys can give me but something keeps stopping me from making what your favorites, And to my Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Anime Fans, I am still doing more about that I'm just thinking of what to do next for the Kamen Riders or Any other stuff, Till then I see you guys later.**_

_**P.S, Leave a review or PM me on what to do next?**_


	14. Meme King Jaune & Red Hood

_**What's up everyone, Guess what? another writer contact me to add one of their stories in my Universe, And that person is... Guikoi the maker of "Meme King Jaune" That's right, This is a Crackfic so none of them is going to make sense to some of you, But the only thing I can say is this is Jaune staying with the Belladonna's Family, Anyway I really appreciate that you guys give some love for Guikoi for sharing me this story and I see you all later.**_

_**P.S, If your reading this Guikoi, Then sorry if I didn't did your other stories!**_

* * *

_**Nothing was again searching more Universe to watch, Until he got an idea... He haven't look for the Crackfic yet It's time to find them, He seach for the disk and finally found it, And it got a strange message on it**_

_**It's said "Make them React to this!" By Guikoi, Then Nothing got the Messages and took it to the rest of the crew**_

_**"Hey Guys" He said looking at the RWBY Crew's playing one of those card games they have in Remnant**_

"Oh Look, He's back everyone" Yang looks up at Nothing

"So... What's it's going to be this time?" Jaune ask him and hopefully not another Lemon scene with his sisters _**(At least not yet~)**_

_**"Found this disk with some other Universe of you so... Let's watch" He begins to took the disk out of the cover and slide it to the Movie screen**_

"Can you give us a hint~" Yang tries to use her charm on Nothing for more information to what they are watching

_**"All I can say is, This is going to be good" Nothing said then look at the screen making everyone confuse as to what he means**_

_***Screen Start***_

_**It was a normal day in Menagerie, If it weren't for the fact that Blake brought home a human friend Jaune Arc, who almost immediately made himself home in Blake's parent's home**_

"This Jaune is living in our home?" Kail was kinda confuse at the moment

Blake was like her mother, She never even brought anyone to her home before because of her shyness

Ghria was looking the screen and hope that this isn't another one of those "Lemon" Scenes with her wife and daughter making love with the Arc boy_** (Maybe~)**_

_**Now... what made this particular day especially egregious when it came to "Weird", was the fact that as soon as Jaune Arc made his way out of the front door, he froze and stared at the ground in front of him**_

_**Blake was half leaning our of her bedroom window, watching as Jaune stared at a white furred stray cat**_

_**"What the Fuck is that?, What the fuck is that?, Is that a fucking Cat?! Hey don't fucking look at me like that, that's a weird looking fucking cat!" Jaune said**_

The description on the white cat is a smashed road roller and had two of it's teeth sticking out like tusks

Blake for whatever reason look at the white cat in amusement, Like the cat looks armless enough

_**Then Jaune calls for Kail**_

_**"KAIL! KAIL! There's a weird looking fucking stray cat outside!... it looks like grandma, the fucking thing!" He pointed violently at the cat who is sitting there doing nothing but just stare at him**_

_**"Hey get the fuck outta here! I don't even know if that's a fucking cat! BLINK MOTHERFUCKER?!" He shouted at the cat**_

Yang and the rest of the crew was laughing at the fact that Jaune's bad comment on the cat

Blake was chuckling on Jaune shouting on the Harmless cat

Jaune was embarrassed by his other, He's making him look bad?!

_**Suddenly the cat started to walk towards him**_

_**"AAAAAH NONONONONONONO?!" Jaune begins backed into the house and ran down to the hallway while screaming for Kail and Ghria, While the Stray Cat enter the house and Blake saw the whole thing amusedly on the event that happened**_

After that event and the short clips of it is done, Everyone begins to laugh even harder and making Jaune to go down even more to his embarrassment

"Hey chill out Vomit Boy~, At least it was fun watching your otherself scare on the stray cat~" Yang tease him

"That was not me?!, And I will never be like that!" Jaune said to her

"That was a short clip, Is there more?" Blake ask Nothing

_**Before I start more, Give a Huge shout out for Guikoi I know that this is short but you all can find and read the rest out in His or Her profile, And to Guikoi thanks for the share on the story!, Anyway I sure you all thought is over?... Naw I got one more for you guys It's from Injustice 2 Jaune Arc as "Red Hood"**_

_**"I think we have more time to watch something else, I got it right here... Let me slide this in" He took the Crackfic disk out and put in the new disk in the Movie screen **_

"I hope this one is going to be cool" Mercury was not impress by the last video they watch

"I want to see more action?!" Yang and Nora said

_**Then the screen starts**_

_**It shows a man wearing a Red Helmet, Brown Jacket, Black Combat Boots and Jeans, Has a Red Bat Symbol's on his Combat Vest, and his hands has metal on his forearm and gloves on both hands**_

_**The noticeable one is the two sidearms he has two guns that looks awesome in Ruby's eyes! Can also turn into a Rifle mode (I look it up) and The Person begins to run and do a front- spinning air while shooting with his guns landed on the ground**_

"Whoa~ Who is that?" Coco pulls her glasses down a bit and look at the clothing that Red Hood has

"He look's like a Mercenary" Ironwood write down at the description on Red Hood

"Is that suppose to be Jaune?" Merron ask Nothing and he just nodded

_**Then another person shows up, and it was Ruby Rose**_

_**"Please Jaune? Come back to Beacon with me?" She twirl her scythe while talking**_

_**"Sorry Crater Face, I'm not going back" Jaune (Red Hood) said inside of his Helmet while also twirl his cool Guns**_

_**"Then I have to take back by Force!" Ruby holds her Rifle Mode Scythe at Jaune**_

"What's going on here?, While is Jaune doesn't want to go back to Beacon with me?" Ruby ask Nothing, and he just sigh

_**"This Jaune... was killed during mission and was resurrected by some strange black magic and somehow gain knowledge of all of Ozpin's and Salem's plans" Nothing said making Ozpin stops and Salem confuse**_

(Does he mean the Fall Maiden's?) Ozpin begins to wonder if that was the case

(How did that Arc boy learn all of my plans) Salem also wonders how was that possible

"You said I was Killed right?... Who killed me?" He said

_**"You were killed by Tyrain, One of Salem's lackeys" He said to him making everyone look at Salem and her crew**_

_**Then the fight between Red Hood and Ruby Rose was in Vale in the nighttime and around the side is Junior's Nightclub, and Red Hood hit's Ruby with a left Jab to the face and pulls put some kind of knifes from his back pockets and hit Ruby with it sending her to the air somehow? and does more combo's while doing it and kick her away, Then Red Hood use his Guns and shoots Ruby while rolling back to back away from her and throws some kind of ninja's shuriken at her**_

The People of Remnant watched the fight like crazy, Like Ruby who is little concern about her first friend beating the shit outta her, Yang was a bit in rage and care about Ruby's safety, and so did Tai who loves Ruby so much and Summer was like Tai

_**The Screen once again turn different stage, Outside of Beacon Academy was Red Hood and Yang**_

_**"Look I'm sorry what happened to you Vomit Boy" Yang said to him**_

_**"Stop calling me that Yang?!" He was pissed that Yang still calls him that**_

_**"And what are you going to do about it?!" her hair raise ready to fight**_

_**The fight was on again with Red Hood attacking Yang with some Grenades from his pockets causing Yang to go up in the air, Until Red Hood grabs her and tries to shoot her but his Guns were jammed so he throws it to Yang's face and grabs it and shoot her in the face**_

"As crazy as this may sound, Arc has improve a lot in that Universe" Weiss said

"I don't think any of it's came from P-Money's Training" Yang was pissed when the other Jaune's throws and shoots her other in the face

Pyrrha looks at the other Jaune in concern about what happened to him

_**The Fight went back to Ruby, And Red Hood Begins to use his Super**_

_**"Eat This Poser!" He said then threw his grenade at Ruby's face**_

_**He throws another Grenade next to Ruby's left side, Then Red Hood kicks Ruby into the Bomb and flew her in the air on top on Red Hood, And He shoots his Guns at her in the Air and Jumps up and plant another bomb at Ruby's back and push her down then shoots at her again Until he shot the last one, The Bomb at her back**_

_**After the fight, Red Hood's Guns Clips were empty, So he threw the two guns away and do some flips and pulls another Gun inside of his jacket and shoots Three Bullets in the screen**_

_**The Same Three Bullets came threw the Movie Screen and hit the back end of the void, Making Everyone in shock**_

"That was Awesome" Mercury finally was happy that something fun happened

"Seriously, That was kinda brutal?" Sun likes the moves by Jaune, But to his friends?

Jaune was looking at Red Hood, And for some reason got all of his moves, He looks at Nothing and he just nodded

_**"I Forget that every Universe we watched, You gain the powers and gifts from your others, Sorry about that" He said to Jaune**_

_**"Anyway I'm going to find more Universe to find, You people can relax for today" He then leaves them again**_

_**Hey, Sorry if this is kinda short... again, I was kinda tired and I want to sleep right now, And I say it once and I will say it again, Go check out Guikoi's "Meme King Jaune" if you all want to see the rest and thanks for the story Guikoi!, And I see you all sometime later!**_

_**P.S, #Shock The System**_


	15. Resident Evil 7 Biohazard (Not a Hero)

_**Hey, So I hope you all enjoy my last chapter, Anyway here is this next one and I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Before I start, Leave a Reviews for me and tell me what is your favorite Relationships in RWBY, Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragon Slayer or any other Relationships that you guys like, Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**_

**_Inspiration: Resident Evil 7: Biohazard (Not a Hero)_**

**_Nothing was and again searching more movies to watch, Then he go and check any of Police or Military stuff, Then he found what he's looking for_**

**_"Okay, Let's watch this" He grabs the item and went back to the crew_**

**_The groups were about to play Blackjack, Until Nothing shows up again with another Movie for them to watch_**

"Another one?" Yand asked Nothing only for him to just nodded at her

"What is it this time Mr. Nothing" Winter ask him

_**"Considering that we haven't watch any of Military universe, I figure that you Atlas type would like to see this" Nothing said to her**_

"Let's just see what this is Specialist Schnee" Ironwood ask her to stand down

"Yes sir" She said

"Jeez~ Jimmy still asking Ice Queen to follow you around" Qrow said to IronDick (I mean Ironwood)

_**"Let's just watch this" Nothing said then slides the Disk into the Movie**_

_**The Screen starts with a man and his Cell phone was ringing, The Text said "Fucking Company" on it**_

_**"Is it ready? Can we Begin?" A man said**_

"Who is that?" Ruby looking at the man in the screen, His appearance looks scary

"Hope he's not a pedophile" Yang was really concern for Ruby at this point

_**It looks like the Company said it's not done yet and making The man pissed a little**_

_**"I can't help it, man We've got work to do" He said then hangs up the phone and then look at the secure Door in front of him**_

_**Then the screen goes into a bright sky and atop is a Helicopter going away**_

_**And that's when Jaune "Redfield" Arc came**_

"Wow~, Vomit Boy looks extra yummy~" Yang looking at the other Jaune in the screen, with a bit of lust in her eyes

"This Mr. Arc is suppose to be working with the Military?" Glynda ask Nothing

_**"Yes and No, I don't have all the answers" He said to her**_

Weiss look at the Arc in the screen, This Arc looks Ten times better then the other ones, Mostly his now cool looks

_**"Jaune, Did we lose him?" A voice said**_

_**"No, no, Ethan Winters has been secured, He's alive and well considering" Jaune said**_

_**"And Lucas Baker?, Right now he's our only links to the Connections" The Voice said**_

_**"He's next on my list" Jaune respond and begins to walk to the mines elevator**_

"So that's the other guy's name?" Ruby ask Yang

"I guess so sis" Yang responded to her baby sister

_**Jaune is now in the mine, and begin to put his helmet on**_

_**Then inside of the helmet is a logo, Atlas Emo System**_

"Interesting, That helmet looks to be highly advance" Ironwood said

"I agree sir, May I advise that when we return to Atlas and recover of what we found" Winter said to him

Qrow just only groan that Ice Queen just all this and that

_**"Alright, I'm in the mine" Jaune said**_

_**"Signal's strong, You're coming through loud and clear Jaune, We didn't get much from the first unit before we lost contact, But apparently Lucas turned the mine into his own personal hideout" The Voice said**_

_**"How many men did we lose?" Jaune said**_

_**"Three our best, Their last transmission was near a lab that should be just ahead, I'm going to need you to check it out" The Voice shows Three photos on the missing unit that Jaune has to find in the mine alone**_

"If they are the best unit, Then what happened to them?" Ironwood thinking head to back at what the voice in the screen talking about

"Ambush, I believe that the missing Units got into trouble along the way" Ozpin said and drink his coffee

_**"Got it" Jaune said then begins to move deeper into the mine**_

_**Jaune was walking with his weapons up and making Ruby in awed**_

"Look at the Weapon?!" Ruby looking at the other Jaune's pistol

"Looks powerful" Weiss toke notes on the weapon

"Meh, Looks lame to me" Yang responded

_**Then the Black monster figures from the sky came down and begins to walk faster to Jaune, He shoots three bullets to them and finish them with a single Punch to the face to the monster**_

"Damn!" Yang shouted at the screen

"Those are not Dust Bullets" Winter looks at the bullets in the screen

"Looks like their is no Dust in that world... How's that possible?" Ironwood said

**_Jaune continue to go forward and meet more of those monsters and kill them, and getting close to the lab_**

**_"The lab is just ahead" The voice said_**

**_"Any idea what Lucas is up to down here?" Jaune said_**

**_"We're still analyzing the data, but it looks like he's been running experiments with an E-type mutamycete" The Voice said_**

**_"Let's hope those men haven't become a part of those experiments" Jaune said_**

**_Jaune found a door and inside was two men laying in the ground_**

"Well, It looks like Mr. Arc found the two" Glynda looking at the screen

"Wait... Where's the other one?" Ruby point at the screen and notice that only two men

"This has to be a trap" Blake knows these too well, One of them is a decoy

_**"I'm gettin' you outta here" Jaune said to the soldier**_

_**"Leave me... It's too late..." He said making the watchers confuse as to why that this man does not want to leave**_

_**"We're both walking out of here" Jaune said to him, Then another of the "Soldier" woke up and plant the bomb into Jaune's left hand**_

_**"I got news for you - That's not going to happen!" "Soldier" said and Jaune points his gun to on him**_

"Just shoot him and get the bomb off on your wrist!" Yang shouted at the screen

"You know that they can't here you right?" Qrow ask his niece

_**"Ooo! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He said then removes the helmet and it reviles to be Lucas**_

_**"Now you can try and take that off all you want, but I'd advise against it, My hand might slip and uh... boom!" Lucas then reviles the detonator on his hand and explode the Soldier's head off**_

"My Oum?!" Glynda shouted looking at the bloody mess

"This guy is a nuts job" Qrow said

"He's a evil meanie?!" Ruby pouted and scream at him

_**"Now here's the deal, Jaune, You don't follow me and I don't bounce your head off the ceiling!, Oh the same goes for your little soldier friends, too, Adios... Muchachos" Lucas then leaves the room**_

_**Then some strange gas appears in the room**_

_**"Fuck" Jaune then got up and go following where Lucas went**_

_**"I'm picking up airborne spores, It's the E-type mutamycete, Your mask will switch automatically to rebreather mode" The Voice said**_

"Rebreather mode?" Winter and Ironwood begins to take notes

"Didn't you Atlas types already created one of those?" Qrow said to them

"We did... but it came unsuccessful" Ironwood said

_**Then Jaune came out of the gas room**_

_**"Looks like your clear of any contamination, You should head back and get that bomb on your arm deactivated" The Voice said**_

_**"There's no time, I don't want to give that asshole a head start" He said**_

_**"...Understood, Just be careful" Voice said**_

_***Movie End***_

"WHAT?! It was getting good?!" Yang shouted at Nothing

_**"I know that, But it's best that I save this for another time, Anyway how's this Universe?' Nothing said to them**_

"Interesting, It seems that version of Mr. Arc joins Atlas rather then begin a Huntsman" Winter said

"All of this research must be handle when we get back to our Atlas" Ironwood said

"That other Fearless Leader is a Badass!, He shoots three of those monsters then finish them with a single Punch!" Nora remembers when the other Jaune punch the monsters in the face

_**"That's it for today everyone, I'm going to search more Universe for all of us" He then leaves**_

_**How's everyone doing, Been sick recently so I couldn't write, Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I see you all next time**_

_**P.S, #Not A Hero**_


	16. My Thoughts on Rose Garden

**_I want to point everyone that I hate the Rose Garden Ships, In main series of RWBY or different Volumes Lancaster was about to happened, But for some reason RT decided to go with Ruby X Oscar... I fucking hated that, because Oscar barely even have some screen time and Jaune and Ruby knows each other from Beacon and RT just decided to make Ruby and a 13 year old or whatever age that Oscar is, And that Oscar is also Ozpin is even more weird too me, So sorry if any of you guys love Ruby x Oscar, I just hated that it came lot like that._**

**_P.S, #Lancaster for life!_**


	17. Jaune Transform into SSJ3

_**I been thinking about something, Should I redo all of my universe and try to make it better?, I'm still thinking about that and what I'm trying to say is that if you guys want me to start over again from scratch? Because I don't even feel like I'm making any progress at all, Anyway I hope you all like this one.**_

**_Inspiration: DBZ (SSJ3)_**

* * *

_**Nothing was again looking and looking for new Universe to watch, Until he spot another Universe for the Gang to watch**_

_**"This will be so Epic" He said then teleport back to the group and tell them about the news**_

_**He arrive back to them and see that Ruby is trying to make herself Cookie's and only to destroyed the Kitchen soon after and Her Mother Summer goes in and save her from the Fire**_

_***5 Hours Later***_

_**After the whole event, Summer made sure to not allow Ruby to use the Kitchen again**_

_**"Now that everything is going okay again, Ready to watch another Universe" He said to them**_

"What's going to be this time?" Jaune ask him and hope not another Lemon Scenes... He has some bad nightmare again about him and his own sister Verte

"Is it going to be another Lemon Scenes for Vomit Boy and his other Sisters~" Yang with some Lust in her eyes said that and only to get hit by her "Real" Mother... Raven Branwen

"Yang, Quiet" She commands her to stop and Yang just huff at her

_**"I'm sure that this Universe is going to be cool, Now let's see the action" Nothing slide the Disk into the Movie and waits**_

_***Start***_

_**The Screen opens to show Jaune wearing Dark Blue Gi with Orange undershirt, sash belt wrist bands as he look at his opponent a Fat Pink guy with a goofy look on his face, Beside him was a short alien guy with a Orange Cape behind him**_

_**(SSJ3 Music)**_

_**"Your going to love this, Trust me what your seeing now is my normal state" Jaune said to the being in front of him**_

"When did Arc got all buff~" Coco look at This other Jaune all buff and muscle

"Ditto~" Yang agrees with Coco and look at Jaune's Build

Blake was more curious as to what's that Yellow circle thing above Jaune's head

_**Then Jaune turn into Super Semblance 1**_

_**"This is a Super Semblance" He said**_

"Oh he's going to do that again?!" Ruby was excited to see this Transformation again, The Last one was short

"Oh Baby~ He's even more hotter now~" Yang even more lust in her eyes

_**Then Jaune transformed into another state for Super Semblance**_

_**"This is known as Super Semblance ascended above Super Semblance, or you can just called this Super Semblance 2" Jaune said and his Hair grown a bit longer with Red Sparks around him**_

"Interesting" Raven again takes note for this other Arc's power, If she somehow can cross over to this Universe and recruit this Arc, Her Tribe will be even more powerful then ever

"Is it just me? Or is Vomit Boy getting a bit more Handsome~" Yang pointed at the Other Jaune in the screen and noticed the Difference between the Normal and Transformation state

Ruby was in awed at this point and looking at Jaune's New Transformation was so cool to her

Weiss still doesn't want to believed that this Arc is growing even more Handsome for just some Transformation

Blake was about get into Heat... And it's a bad thing for a Faunus

Yang was now considering to grab Lover boy and pull him into her bed and staring to have ***

_**"What a useless Transformation, You change your hair so what?" Babdi said**_

_**"Just wait" Jaune begins to smirk at them**_

_**Then the screen shows this Green Alien guy who is sensing Jaune's power from a distance somehow**_

_**"Has he finally found a way to surpass an ascended Semblance? Is that Possible?" Piccolo said**_

_**Then it shows us two other people, It was Ruby and Yang**_

_**"He must be bluffing, What would it make him? Double ascended?" Yang said**_

_**"I have a bad feeling about this Yang?" Ruby said to her sister**_

"Oh look, Finally we showed up" Yang was beginning to even wonder if she even exist in this Universe at all

"And there's me!" Ruby look at her otherself and wonders what's going to happened next?

_**"And This?!" Jaune begins to do another Transformation and started to scream out loud for Remnant to hear**_

_**"Eh what's he doing?!" Weiss said making everyone who is even sensing Jaune's powers is starting to grow even more powerful and stronger**_

_**It shows that Jaune is again powering up to his next state**_

_**"And This is to go Even Further Beyond?!" Jaune begins to scream out loud again and power up, causing everything in Remnant to shake**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune shouted**_

"Does he have to scream? We can hear him just fine" Mercury was pissed that this Arc is screaming out loud

"He's Powering up and going to show is his true powers" Cinder isn't going to lie... She was scared at this point and looking at the Arc in the screen generating this much Aura inside of him? Does her Arc has this much Aura too?

Raven stop at her tracks and look at the Arc Boy in the screen and noticed that his Hair is starting to grow like hers, Considering that his Transformation been change into Blake and his eyes turn from Blue to Red almost make him a Branwen... If this Arc exist in this Universe she would have marry him instead of Tai

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune continues to screem in Remnant and his Aura begins to glow into Red Ball surrounding him inside of it**_

_**"No stop Jaune! If you do this now it will drain away all the time you have on Remnant! And I say you need every second of it as it is" King Kai begs Jaune to stop, But he didn't listen**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He still generating even more power then before inside of his body**_

"Cinder, When we get back to our Universe I want the Arc boy, Understand" Salem is now getting more and more interested on the whole event by the Young Arc's Aura and Transformation

"Y-yes, Lady Salem" Cinder doesn't like it... But her mistress order her to bring the Arc to her and that's what she'll do

Ozpin heard about Salem's Plan, And he has to protect his own student away from her

_**"NNN It's Unreal! How is even getting all this Aura From?!" Piccolo said**_

_**Then a Little Jaune pop up in the screen**_

_**"Do it Dad" The Boy said**_

Then all the Female in the room (Except Salem and her Minions) started to go all emotion on how cute Little Jaune is

"Oh~ He look's like Jaune when he was younger~" Juniper was now remembering the time that her and Jaune having fun together all the time in the house

"He even has his cute face when he was little~" Noir begins to blush and get's nosebleed on Little Jaune in the screen

"The only question I have is?... Who's the mother?" Blake said to all of the Females and the Teenagers begins to think on who's the mother is?

_**(I'll let you guys decide's on who's little Jaune's Mother is)**_

_**Then the screen shows us another boy who is flying the other way from Jaune and the Pink Creature**_

_**"Huh? What's going on, Jason's Dad (Yes that's Jaune's son's name) is putting out more Aura than before, I-i should go... I don't want to get yelled at again?" Then the Boy fly away**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune still going on for his Transformation**_

_**"STOP IT! STOP IT NO JAAAAAAUUUUUUUUNNNNNNEEEEEEE" King Kai shouted for Him to stop**_

"Dude you should listen to him, Aren't you even done yet?" Roman look at this watch and it's been over twenty minute since the whole "Transformation" thing even started it

"Don't stop, I want to see how this last" Mercury wants to see how long this will even take

_**"There's terror in the streets?!" The News reporter said then the glasses from the buildings he was in shattered into pieces**_

"Damn that's some ruckus" Qrow again drinks his Flask

"JUST HOW MUCH AURA DOES ARC EVEN HAS?!" Weiss was in shock as to the person who keep on asking her on the date has this much power inside of him

Jaune was kinda scared on his other, Grated that he has a lot of Aura... But his otherself took things a bit too far?

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Still going on and on**_

_**"Uhhhuhuhu What's is Jaune doing! If he doesn't stop this everything is going to be Destroyed!" A man with Three eyes said**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" We see that Jaune's mind from a Great Ape to a man into a boy with a Monkey tail and world's break apart**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune yelled his last shout and a Big Red Light covers and almost blind the two people in front of him**_

_**When the Light went down, All the Female in the room was now Blushing, Lust, and Wet**_

Salem now want this version of Arc as her King and she will be the Queen of the Grimms

Cinder and Emerald was surprise on the Transformation by the Arc Boy

Neo's pants begins to wet and now as more and more reason to get the Arc for herself

Glynda was cleaning her Glasses after a Nosebleed by her student... Transformation

Raven looks at the new transformation in front of her, and she has even more reason to bring this version into her tribe and wants to have powerful babies with him

Kail looks at Jaune and her mouth begins to drool, By his hair and stern face looking at the being in front of him

Summer was like Glynda, But has Nosebleed and Blushes on her face

Winter and Willow blushes, But Willow was the one who has Lust in her eyes and wish the this version of Arc exist in her universe and marry him instead of her so called "Husband"

Team RWBY was getting the worst, Ruby looking at the screen with even more awed at this point, Weiss begins to blush even more, Blake getting Nosebleed and wants to touch that Arc's body, While Yang was the only one in the group wants to have *** with that Arc and sees if he has something else inside of his pants after that power up

Team NPR was happy that their leader was getting more and more stronger, Pyrrha like all the females getting blush and nosebleed, Nora was happy that her Fearless Leader was getting more buff, While Ren was happy that his leader was even more powerful then ever

"Sister, I need him" Mealanie said to her twin

"Right back at you Sis" Miltia said back to her

Coco and Velvet was looking at the Arc like a fresh meat, Coco wants to see if the Arc in different attires that she will plan out, While Velvet was touching herself a little while seeing this version of her crush

"Brother is so cool!" Rose said

Rouge now has even more reason to test this version of her brother

Violet was happy that her baby brother gotten stronger... And has good muscles in his arms

Noir was the only Arc touching her private parts on seeing this version of her brother now even longer hair and gain more muscles in his body... The only thing that stand out its his eyebrows it's like gone from his face

"I didn't know that Jaune can get longer hair?" Merron always wonders if her twin can even grow his hair, Its been the same ever since they were kids

Verte for some reason feels like she has to protect her brother even more, Because he's all hers and she doesn't share not even her own flesh and blood sisters

Juniper blushing and nosebleed by her son stern face, No eyebrows, and looking calm and confident on his face... It's amazing to see that Jaune grew up like this

_**The Males in the Room**_

"Damn" That's all Mercury can say?

"Great, Even more OP Jaune that can get all the Women's" Neptune curse the Arc's good luck

"While I still hate him taking Blake, I have to get credit to him for getting all the Females dude" Sun said to him

"And the Kid is getting more and more powerful from each and different universe" Qrow drinks his Flask in shame and wish that he has some power ups

The Husbands in the room as a different view for the Arc

"Damn it, It looks like this kid gain my wife's attention again" Yes Tai said "Wife's" He love Summer and all... But inside of himself he for ever reason still love Raven

Ghira was getting more pissed at the Boy for stealing his wife again

"That's my boy! Show them how the Arc's gets it done!" John Arc was again proud of his son

The only one in the room that has some problems is Jaune himself, It's like these people doesn't even know that he's here at all and he sometimes ask them he's right next to them while they talking like how cool and good looking he is now, He feel flatter by all the comments by all of them, But it's sometime annoying

_**"I'm sorry that it took longer then the others, I haven't had the occasion to practice this one yet, This is what I called Super Semblance 3" Jaune spoke in a deeper, and more powerful voice that would freeze the weak heart in their tracks, And Red Lightning bolt zapped by him and look at the Pink creature**_

"OH MY OUM... That Voice~" Coco and all the Females in the room Blushes at the Arc's new deeper voice, While the Males not so much, But John is the only one supporting his own son

_***Movie End***_

_**"How was it?" Nothing said to them**_

"Again?! We we about to see the action!" Yang screams at him

"All we did is hearing this Arc screams out loud and just waiting until his done doing his longest Transformation in history" Mercury even though he like the Transformation by the Arc, But is it worth it to just sitting around until its done? He has some better things to do

_**"We can see the Action in another time, I'm going to find more universe and you guys can do whatever" He left them again**_

_**Sorry that you want to see the action, I was busy doing something at the moment and have to cut this short, Anyway I see you guys later.**_

_**P.S, Check out Madman479R, He also does some Universe but the only chapter he does is the Fusion between Cinder Falls and Jaune Arc V.S Janemba from the DBZ Gogeta Movie**_

_**P.S #2, Before I forget, The Jaune in the SSJ3 state has Black long spiky hair and has Red Eyes kinda like Raven and Qrow, I did this because Jaune is already Blond he doesn't need to transform into another Blond form**_


	18. Ultra Instinct Jaune!

_**Hey... I'm back and it's time for another story to do, And YamatoEX I hope we can put our misunderstanding aside and just continue what we been doing, Anyway I been delaying this story long enough and It's time for some more universe to watch.**_

_**Also... I'm in Vacation with my parents in Spokane, Washington and spending sometimes with my Mom's side, So I don't know when I get back and writing so just stay tone.**_

_**P.S, #Ultra Instinct**_

* * *

_**Nothing was again looking more Universe for the RWBY group to watch, Then he check out the awesome parts of the Universe Collection then found what he's been looking for a long time**_

_**"It's time" He said then went back to the group with the Disk Universe in his hands**_

_**We he got back he saw two things and he just sigh**_

_**One, He saw that Sun is peeking a look in the bath where Blake is showering and he was about to touch himself while looking at her Bellabooty**_

_**Two, He that Neptune is trying to gain the girls in the room some affection that he's the good looking one and not Jaune, But the two ladies he spoke to slap him and go and talk to where Jaune is at and Neptune curse Jaune's Luck**_

_**And the Two ladies he spoke to it's the Twins from the club that He and Yang went to**_

_**Then Nothing just go behind Sun with arms crossover his body**_

_**"Having fun there" He said making Sun look at him in fear**_

"I-i was u-uh? was... Seeing that Blake needs some help?" Sun tries to defend himself against Nothing

_**"Hmm, Doesn't look that way to me I seen how you look at her" He said then he look at Blake who saw the whole event with Blushes in her face and then just walk past him and Sun**_

"Look I just want to impress Blake and show her that I'm ten times better then Jaune, If maybe that I help her problems then she could give me a chance?" Sun begins to think on having Blake to herself and have kids with her someday

Then Sun look on where did Blake go and spot her talking to Jaune with the twins about him stalking her while she was in the shower?!

_**"Well... There goes your chance. Face it Sun it's time to just move on against Blake and find someone who even does like you" He said then goes over to talk to Jaune and called everyone to the Movie Theater Room, While Sun curse Jaune for breaking the Bro Code "Never steal your friends crush?!"**_

_***Few Minutes Later***_

_**Until everyone was again in their seats Nothing just insert the Disk into the Screen and just wait**_

_**The Screen opens to show and shows us the Super Semblance Jaune and his torn blue shirt almost rip, His Wrist Bands were also damage, and his Top layer of his Orange Gi is gone and it looks like he's facing this greyish guy wearing this Red Speedo or something**_

"Why is this Arc is beating up?" Coco was trying to understand as to why this Arc got beat up

"Don't know, But that guy in front of him looks ready to finish him off" Qrow look at the screen and wonders if the Boy can survive this grey guy's attack

_**That's when Jaune then close his eyes and just wait**_

_**Jiren then begins to fly at him and tries to punch him... But miss?**_

_**That's when Jaune's body begins to Glow Blue then moves fast then punch Jiren in the face, Leaving only a lucky punch on him and Jiren but he was still standing**_

_**(Ultimate Battle) By We.B**_

_**Then the Watchers heard some music playing in the background after Jaune punch Jiren**_

_**(Ka Ka Ka Ka Time to end this Gun Gun Gun Gun I cannot miss Jan Jan Byan Byan In this Ultimate Battle~**_

_**I'll never stop no matter what the world may say!)**_

"What's this music playing?" Weiss was trying figure out how did Arc moves so fast after he Punch Jiren

"Who cares! This is my Jam!" Yang was glad that an Awesome music is playing

_**(Yeah like RT gives you guys some awesome music too) Nothing said in his thoughts breaking the forth wall at this point**_

Raven took notes on the Blue Glow that surrounds the Boy and wonders if that's his True Semblance

Ozpin was speechless, In all of his years in Remnant he never seen anything like this, Is this truly Mr. Arc Semblance?

_**After Jaune punch Jiren, Two other guy wearing the same thing that Jiren has, Comes down and attack Jaune**_

_**"You don't know when to give up, Jaune Arc! You already lost!" Toppo said then tries to kick on Jaune and his other buddy the Purple Rabbit is following his lead**_

_**Then Jaune's Hands from his waist slowly putting them into his left and right to block the attacks coming from Toppo and his budy (I forgot his name) Then he throws them away from him**_

"Interesting, He manage to block the attacks coming from them" Salem now really want this Arc to become her King

"Did you see that?! He was like *Ruby doing just like the other Jaune slowly putting them into block* This and throws them away?!" Ruby was in awed again by this version of her first friend

"Yeah Ruby, We all saw that" Tai tries to control his daughter but she was in lala land

_**Then Toppo tries to energy wave on Jaune**_

_**"Justice Flash!" He said then tries to hit Jaune only for him to miss and Jaune slowly turn his body and walk to where Jiren is and Jiren order Toppo to stop**_

_**"Jaune Arc" He said then Jaune moves fast and going head first to Jiren**_

"Damn?! I didn't know that Arc can do that?" Yang didn't called him Vomit Boy after seeing his Transformation the last time

"The Kid is pushing this guy into his limits" Ghira understood that very well

_**Jaune then doing the punches and kicks to Jiren but he keep on dodging but slowly his foot is backing him up and force Jiren to fight Jaune in the air and continue to Punch and Kick back and forth**_

_**That's when Jaune begins to scream out loud with a echo voice and then gut knee Jiren and puts both of his arms into his head then punch Jiren into the ground with and then stop**_

"What Happened?!" The Teenagers said

"Had to admit, It got me pumped up a little" Roman then smoke his cigar

"The fight is one of the most intense battle that I have ever seen" Ozpin know everything and this is by far the dangerous battle he every seen in centuries

Salem also knows, Doing her battle against her rival Ozpin or Ozma, Everything that she has seen during this fight got her excited and wish more and more destruction happened in Remnant

_**Then screen was back on and Jaune and Jiren was behind each other and Jiren was a bit shock, But for Jaune his Blue Glow Aura was around him and covered his entire body**_

_**Then Jiren goes in and tries to hit Jaune, Only for him to miss and Jaune's right arm was out... Then multiple attacks against Jiren came from Jaune somehow**_

_**Then the glow on Jaune review us his eyes turn into Silver, his hair also turn into Silver, and his Blue shirt was gone from his body reviling only his Impressive 6 pack Abs out leaving the Females in the room to drool**_

_**(If I'm skipping some parts in DBZ Super, It's because it's really long day for me and I want to see the fight already)**_

_**"The Real fight starts now, Jiren" Ultra Instinct Jaune said to him**_

_**"Jaune Arc" Jiren looks at Jaune at the far distance away from him**_

_**Then Jaune super speed himself to Jiren and Punch him, Jiren standing still but the Rocks behind him exploded**_

_**Jiren wipe his Punch marks then look at Jaune**_

_**"Don't get cocky just because you've powered up!" Jiren then runs into battle to where Jaune is and everything is like dodging and attacks back and forth**_

"THIS IS INTENSE?!" The Teenagers in the room shouted at the awesome action by the other Jaune and Jiren

Glynda in the past didn't believe that Mr. Arc will be a Huntsmen, But after seeing this version of her student she now realized that she shouldn't judge him too quickly and should always believe in Ozpin

Ozpin was proud and made a good choice to let Mr. Arc stay in Beacon... But If this is Mr. Arc Semblance waiting to be unlock then he have to find out to release it

_**After the whole thing, Jaune landed some couple hits to Jiren causing him to go threw walls to walls**_

_**Jiren then exploded the walls covering him, Then look at Jaune**_

_**"That can't be, I won't lose! I CAN"T LOSE!" Jiren shouted at the last part**_

_**"Strength is justice! Strength is absolute!"**_

_**"All is meaningless without victory, To be defeated is to lose everything!"**_

_**"Just like then..." Jiren started to remembers his past life to grow even more stronger**_

_**"I won't go through that again?! That's Why...!" Jiren then started to power up to his Full Power causing the rocks underneath him to go up and Red Aura coming out from him**_

_**Then Jiren's Top Parts of his Justice Clothes came of and review us his greyish 8 pack abs**_

"And I thought Nora was bad" Weiss said making Nora to look at her with hurtful look

Ren didn't say anything, But silently agrees with Weiss

"This by far the most amazing fights I have ever seen?!" Yang was excited to the fights even more

_**"Jaune Arc... This is my Full Power, Let me tell you this..." Jiren then flew over to where Jaune is and started to attacking him**_

_**"No matter what, I will never... LOSE?!" Jiren then powers is Ki into his fist causing Jaune to the ground, While Jiren now shooting Energy Waves at him**_

_**Then Jiren then shoots a Full Power Energy Wave again to Jaune, and Jaune use the Kamehameha to Jiren... But Jiren was too strong and causing him to go down**_

"No..." Juniper then go down into a coma, Then the rest of the Arc's go over to her and help her

Jaune looks at his other and wonders if this is it?

_**In the screen, Jaune is still in his Ultra Instinct form... But is laying down and out of stamina... All hopes was about to be lost... But then**_

_**"No get up Jaune!" A voice called out to him, It was Ruby watching over the fight over where the rest of his friends at**_

_**"You can't just give up! Do you want our Universe to get Destroyed?!" She said to him making Jaune to open his eyes a little**_

_**"She's right Vomit Boy!, We can't lose this damn Tournament and just disappear!" Yang also called out to him**_

"Wait hold up, What's this our Universe if getting erase?" Yang was confused as to what her otherself his saying

_**Then Nothing finally told them**_

_**"In this Universe, There are either 6 or 10 Universe competing a Tournament called "The Tournament of Power" The Winner will grant a wish however they want from the Super Dragon Balls, They are magical creatures and will grant you one wish, Immortal, More Power, Add another Universe, It really doesn't matter what your wish is it will grant it" Nothing explains to them the Super Dragon Balls and the Tournament Making Ozpin and Salem curious**_

"And what happened if we lose?" Weiss wants some answers about the lose thing

_**"Your Universe will be erase" He said causing everyone in the room in shock**_

_**"If any of the Universe lose, They will get erase and lose everything that they care for in the process" He said to them**_

_***Back to the Fight***_

_**Jaune slowly getting up to his feet after hearing from his friends**_

_**"Come on Arc! Do you want our Universe get erase?!" Weiss said to him**_

_**"I will never forgive you if we lose Jaune!" Blake also joined in**_

_**"I believe in you Jaune!" Pyrrha was also in the sidelines**_

_**"Come one Fearless Leader!" Nora trying to cheer to him**_

_**"Jaune, Get Up and win this fight" Ren said to him**_

_**Then over the left side of Weiss is Neo? and writing him a note**_

_**(Don't give up Jaune, If you do... I'm taking your favorite Hoodie) Neo responded from her scroll**_

_**"Come one Arc, Don't tell me this is everything you have" over the right side of Ruby is Cinder?!**_

"I'm also part of this Tournament?" Cinder said making her pawns (Roman, Emerald and Mercury just shrug)

_**Then all the reactors didn't expect this next voice**_

_**"Come on Jauney Boy!~ Release all of that Powers of your already and fight him, Remember I'm the one who's going to beat you!" They all hear Cardin with a Destroyed Blue Jumpsuit and also has Abs on his Top Layer hanging out**_

_**(I kinda like the Idea for Cardin to be Vegeta and Jaune as Goku)**_

"Why is Cardin here?" Jaune didn't hate Cardin... But why is he even there?

"Let's just see what's going to happened" Qrow stop drinking his Flask after hearing about the Universe being erase

_**Then Jaune got up and look at Jiren**_

_**"Jiren, It an't over yet" He said to him**_

_**"HOW?! How can you still stand after that beaten so many times, Jaune Arc?!" Jiren shouted at him**_

_**"Penny and Cardin... and Everyone else are trustin' me" Then he grip his hands**_

_**"I swear on that faith, I can never back down now!" Then Jaune powered up again**_

_**"Silence! Such meaningless before my power!" Then Jiren again goes in but this time Jaune is ready and also goes in**_

_**"I'll show you that It an't meaningless!" He said to Jiren**_

_**"What?!" Jiren responded back to him**_

"Show him who's boss Jaune?!" Ruby and the other teens said

"They really like him huh?" Qrow nudge to Tai

"I guess so?" Tai really respect this other Arc's bravery

_**The fight went on and on, Until Jaune landed a Force Punch causing Jiren to hit the wall behind him**_

_**"This is our power, Jiren!" Jaune said to him**_

_**"Tch! Who cares about friendship?! Who cares about Trust?!"**_

_**"To accept that would be deny everything that I've ever been... I won't believe in such power... Such a thing... is easily erase?!" Jiren then shoots a Energy ball to where Jaune's friends is at**_

"Is he insane?!" Yang shouted at Jiren for trying to kill them

"He's a monster" Glynda was glad that this "Jiren" Didn't exist in their Universe

_**Then Jaune push Jiren's ball to the other side, Then go down to where Jiren is again**_

_**"You...!" Jaune said**_

_**"The power you believe in is easily erased, Just like that!" He pointed at where the ball is and it destroyed parts of the rock over there**_

_**"I don't think I'm a hero of justice or anythin', But those who hurt my friends... I WON"T FORGIVE?!" Jaune again power up and Punch Jiren in the Jaw**_

Jaune also won't forgive anyone who hurt his friends, So does half of the room agrees with him

_**Then the fight goes on and on again and again, Such an amazing fights between Jiren and Jaune in their Full Powers and only one of them is going to win**_

_**Then Jaune kick Jiren over the edge almost knocking him off, But then Jaune use his final move**_

_**"KA"**_

_**"ME"**_

_**"HA"**_

_**"ME"**_

_**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jaune then release the Blue energy in his Hands and knock Jiren off**_

_**"So... This is the ultimate power of Universe 6" Jiren last said in his mind then got knock off, Leaving Jaune the only one standing and the Winner of the Tournament of Power**_

_***Universe Ends***_

_**"How was that" Nothing said to them**_

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO COOOOOOL?!" The Teenagers said (Team RWBY, JNPR, SN, CV)

"It was impressive I have to admit" Salem didn't say it, But she got goosebumps after the fight

"Yes, And Mr. Arc has save our Universe from getting destroyed" Ozpin was happy that Mr. Arc won the fight

_**"That's good everyone, I'm going to find more universe to see and I'll check up you guy later" He said to leaves them**_

Then Jaune looks at every other females in the room (And the Mothers) with Lust in their eyes

"Kid, Let's get out of here... Now" Qrow grabs Jaune and the two of them runs away from the Mobs of Women trying to get into Jaune's Pants

_**Hope everyone is okay, I'm at Washington and so far so good... I guess, I love Ultra Instinct in DBZ Super one of the most badass Transformation in history and I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Okay, This has been in my head for quite awhile and I want to get it out now**_

_**During these past year, I didn't really want to start this and I just did it for Fun because I don't have other things to do, I started to enjoy writing in FanFiction now and trying to improve and improve and see if any of Grammer problems that I sometimes have to fix, But that's not the point...**_

_**The point is that I thank each and every one of you who even reading my stories even though they have some Grammer problems, And I hope you all enjoy your day, See you guys later.**_

_**P.S, This is a waste of a trip from California to Washington**_


	19. DMC 5 (By Guikoi)

_**Hey, So here's another chapter for you guys, And this one was not created by me it's from Guikoi, And I really appreciate that all of you guys give him credit for all of his hard work, Anyway Let's do this.**_

**_Inspiration: DMC 5_**

**_(Let me say this again, This is not my work and was created by Guikoi, I just add the RWBY crew to react to this and that's it)_**

**_And don't judge me on adding my stuff into this, I don't want to hear that you guys complain that I should redo all of this again... The Answer is NO?! I will not do this chapter of this Universe again, If you want to see this without my reaction check out Guikoi._**

* * *

_**Nothing was again searching more Universe to watch, Until he went and check the one thing he keeps on avoiding... Devil May Cry**_

_**"Fine, It's time that I did this anyway" He said then go to where the rest of the group is**_

_**He got there and everything is normal, The group was playing some Uno and it looks like Yang is almost the winner**_

"I'll just use this Red 7 and I win!" Yang was getting full of herself

"Fat chance Yang, I just skip you" Weiss pulls out a Red Skip and skipping Yang's turn

"Hey! no fair I was about to win!" Yang was angry at the fact that Weiss skip her turn

"Sorry Yang, But I just won this game" Blake got one more card and she puts on top of the table they were sitting at, It was a Red 3 and that ends the game

_**"So it looks like Blake won" Nothing appears in front of them**_

"Yep! and it's been over the past 10 hours and it's was still in the first game!" Ruby somehow took notes on how long the game even last

_**"Damn, Okay look get everyone else in the room, It's time for more Universe to watch" He said then leaves**_

_***9 Minutes Later***_

_**Okay the group is all here again, And it looks like Sun is again trying to sit next to Blake and tries to impress her... But she keeps on moving to where her team is**_

"So, What Universe is going to be today?" Qrow then drinks his damn Damn Flask of his

"I hope that it's good" Raven was in her room and tries to use her Semblance on her sword to travel to Universe and make the other Jaune (DBZ) to join her tribe

_**"I'm sure it's good, Now let's not waste anymore time, and let's watch" He said then took the disk out and then slide it to the Movie screen again**_

_***Movie Start***_

_**Five years after the Grimm Queen Salem's defeat and subsequent banishment to the underworld, Jaune Arc was inside Yang's garage helping her fix up her van.**_

"A van? Why would I even use a Van while I got a awesome bike instead?" Yang didn't understand as to why her otherself is using a Van

"And why is Jaune even helping you fixing it?" Pyrrha was kinda curious as to what made Yang to convince Jaune to help her out

Salem was thinking on how did they even manage to beat her, And seal her from the underworld? What kind of Underworld are they talking about

_**A lot had happened, Ozma got his original body back, Jaune Arc got together with Ruby and she even made him two new weapons. Red Queen, his sword which could be revved like a motorcycle to imbue it with fire, and Blue Rose, a revolver which never needed to be reloaded and shot two bullets at once for maximum overkill.**_

"Wait... What?" Ruby and Jaune was now confuse and blushing at the same time

"Ruby and Vomit Boy... Dating?! Yang was now furious as to Jaune Dating Ruby and she better hope that he treats her right

"My little Rose..." Tai then slump down to his chair and got comfort by his wife Summer, While it was nice by her... He still didn't want Ruby to have a boyfriend yet... not ever

Then Ruby overcame her and Jaune dating and look at what she made for Jaune, It was so awesome?! a Sword that can infuse Fire and a Gun that can never need to reload?!

Ozpin was confuse as to how in the world did he get his original body back...

_**"Why do I feel like your pet mechanic?" Yang asked from underneath the van. "Don't get used to it…"**_

_**Jaune leaned over from the front of the car to look at her, well, her legs as they were the only parts of her not underneath the vehicle. "Yang, I showed you those Order docs. So you still owe me, remember?" Jaune had ditched his armor and just kept his Pumpkin Pete hoodie, which became a staple.**_

_**On the van was an led light which read 'Devil May Cry', part of Ozma's new business that Jaune joined.**_

"Devil May Cry? What a weird name for a Business Oz" Qrow said to him

"While it may be Qrow, I find myself Quite liking the name, And I sure hope it's for the Grimms

_**"Hey, you two!" Ruby called out from inside the house. "Dinner's ready!"**_

"Ruby can cook?" Jaune said then looks at Ruby

"No she can't, One time when she was trying to bake a cookie and almost destroyed our house" Yang remembers that incident and making Ruby pout at her

"I'm not that bad..." Ruby then covers her face with her cloak, Then Summer pulls her in a hug

_**Jaune smiled and called back. "Be right there!" Jaune then gave a light kick to the van to get Yang's attention. "Hey, why don't you go on ahead? I'm gonna finish up here."**_

_**Yang rolled back out from underneath the van. "I'll try to save you some… not." She smiled, knowing that Ruby made the best beef bourguignon the world had ever seen. Yang got up and threw her wrench onto the floor as she walked inside the house.**_

"I'm sure hope that Ruby can learn from her otherself and cook like that" Yang then begins to drool and think on the Beef that other Ruby makes

"I sure hope so" Ruby is now starting to even learn on how to cook with her mom

_**Jaune kept working, and lifted his right arm up and into the van's hood to reveal that his arm was black and scaled with glowing blue lines running between the scales.**_

_**A shadow rose up behind Jaune. The blonde haired man looked behind him to see that behind the half open garage was a person in a tattered black cloak that hid their identity. They were breathing heavily. "You, uh, you need something?"**_

"He looks Dangerous" Ironwood can easily see that this person is bad news

"I agree sir" Winter agreed with Ironwood

_**The person did not respond and Jaune shook his head before stepping away from the van. "What is it, you hungry?" Jaune leaned down and picked up the toolbox. "Well, you're in luck pal. 'Cause food's ready and Ruby always makes too much."**_

_**The person opened up the garage door and stumbled slowly towards Jaune. "Hope you like loud talkers, too, 'cause we got a pair of those upstairs." Jaune stood back up and turned around, only to pause and narrow his eyes in confusion.**_

_**The person's skin was visibly cracking, as if it were slowly falling to dust and their skin was deathly pale. "You see something you like?" Jaune asked cautiously.**_

_**Jaune felt something weird, and looked down to his clawed and scaled right arm to see it glowing brighter, as if reacting to the person in front of him. "What the hell?" His Devil Bringer as he called it never did this before.**_

_**Jaune looked back to the person to see them staring at his Devil Bringer. "You a demon?" Jaune asked. Demons were real, after Salem was banished, she forged a sword that could open the barrier between the world of the living and the underworld. She was handily defeated a second time by Ozma and her sword, Yamato, was given to Jaune to keep safe.**_

_**Ruby opened the door down the hall from the garage. "Jaune, the food's getting cold. What's goi-"**_

_**Jaune turned towards her. "RUBY! GET BACK INSIDE, NOW!"**_

_**The person latched onto Jaune's Devil Bringer, picked Jaune up by and swung him around before throwing him into the metal shelf on the wall, denting it and the wall.**_

_**Jaune fell back to the ground and rolled onto his stomach, where he began to attempt to get up, but a piercing pain stopped him still.**_

_**The person lifted Jaune's Devil Bringer arm into view and looked at it. "I'm taking this back." The voice revealed that it was a woman.**_

"He's taking the sword?" Weiss was confuse as to why the person doing all of this just to take the sword?

"He can't take the sword?! it's not even his?!" Everyone knew that Ruby can be... Angry about weapons

_**Jaune's face turned from rage to shock when he saw his arm in her grasp. He gripped the stump and held it up, screaming as his blood sprayed out and steamed when it touched the ground.**_

_**Jaune's Devil Bringer glowed blue and transformed into the Yamato.**_

_**The woman keeled over and coughed blood onto the ground. "I'm running out of time…" She unsheathed the Yamato and sliced the air in front of her twice, cutting open a portal. This was the Yamato's power, the ability to cut through dimensions.**_

Raven raise her eyebrow and even wonders if that's even her

Qrow was getting some cold shoulders if that person is his sister

_**Jaune tried to get up, but fell back down into the puddle of his own blood beneath him. "Wait… Wait!" Jaune tried to stop her, crawling towards her, only for her to walk through the portal and it disappeared behind her.**_

_**"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed as she and her sister ran into the garage as Yamato's portal disappeared.**_

_**"I leave you alone for two minutes, what the hell happened!?" Yang roared.**_

_**Jaune kept trying to crawl, but he couldn't suffer the blood loss and fell unconscious.**_

"It's not your fault kid" Qrow then put his hand on Jaune's right shoulder

"Yeah... I know" Even though it's not him, He sometimes failed from his mistakes

_**That was two months ago. Jaune and Ozma were later called upon by a woman by the name of 'V' to hunt down a demon named Urizen, the self-proclaimed 'Demon Queen'.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ozma fell into the highest echelon of the Qliphoth, since the demonic tree was a reverse, the roots grew high into the human world while the fruit bearing branches were far, far below in the demon world.**_

_**The Legendary Demon Hunter looked around, and he saw an ancient kingdom that he once knew. It was during his original life, when the Gods were still active in Remnant's history and the lives of its peoples.**_

_**In front of him, was a tall figure.**_

_**Its flesh was black and covered in strange vines that fused together into armor, with tentacles exiting out of its back like a cape. Its face was hidden underneath a crown of vines, and only its three eyes and malformed mouth were visible.**_

_**Urizen, the Demon Queen, was standing in front of a blood red tree like organism, and above her head was a pulsating heart like fruit.**_

_**Ozma breathed deeply and stood up. "Hey, is that the damn fruit you've been jabbering about? Doesn't look special to me." Ozma said jokingly.**_

_**He saw it wasn't working, and the Urizen was simply staring at the fruit. Ozma nodded and looked about. "Yup, this is where it all started. That day the Gods saved me and… left you behind."**_

_**Ozma sighed. "The thing you don't know is, they tried to save you, too. They kept trying and trying… But you rejected them."**_

_**Urizen waved her hand. "I have no recollection of this tale, or this place. It's all an illusion, created by this extraordinary fruit. It's power, you see, is all I ever wanted." She reached up and plucked the fruit from the tree. "And with this…"**_

_**"No…" Ozma began sprinting towards her.**_

_**"I will have everything!" She opened her mouth and placed the fruit inside before chomping on it, the dense human blood filling her body and granting her power.**_

_**The tentacles began to fall off as Ozma slowed down and stopped.**_

_**As the Qliphoth fruit bearing branch fell apart, Urizen's armor fell away too.**_

_**"No, Urizen, you don't have everything. That last shred of humanity that you still had?" Ozma shook his head in disappointment. "You just lost it!"**_

_**Urizen turned towards him as the armor fell off to reveal a chitinous flesh covered in eyes that glared red hot. "That is nothing but the pitiful cries of those without strength. Come to me, Ozma… I shall enlighten you, Ozma!"**_

_**Her full form was revealed. Dark blue and covered in eyes, with a large one situated between her breasts. Her mouth had no full lips, only covering the very front of the mouth, leaving the rest as just sharp teeth. A small mouth hovered over her crotch, with small eyes lining either side of her chest and ending below her breasts. Her shoulders had organic pauldrons with a large eye and mouth on each. Her head had three eyes, one on each side and one in the middle of her forehead. The top of her head had long spiked tendrils that acted like hair that flowed down to her neck.**_

_**"Power… more POWER…!" Urizen shouted as she stared at her new form.**_

Raven looks at her other and shock, She too needs power to save her Tribe... But she doesn't know that this is the way

"And I have more shit's to deal with" Qrow has a lot of shit's in his shitlists to do

_**Ozma charged at her, with flamed covering his right arm and a large sword – easily as big as Ozma himself – appeared in his hand. "You ready to do this, Urizen? It all ends here!"**_

_**Because Urizen was over six times as tall as a normal person, Ozma had to leap into the air to attack her head and chest to actually do meaningful damage. As he swung his Devil Sword Ozma – named after himself, of course – into her flesh she simply regenerated from everything he was able to dish out.**_

_**Urizen herself got into a boxing stance and swung lightning fast punches at him, as well as kicking just as fast.**_

_**Urizen would intermittently cast powerful magicks, beams of energy, homing barrage of explosive crystals, causing the ground to shatter and spew lava, and even opening portals to bring down meteors. Even her hair could be used to attack, restraining or piercing straight through Ozma, though he healed immediately just like her.**_

_**V and Jaune were heard talking over the fight. "They're lovers? Why are they fighting each other?"**_

_**Ozma swung and cleaved through Urizen's chest, forcing her to her knees.**_

_**"To see one's justice through, a man must fight for it." The gentle voice of V responded to Jaune.**_

_**Ozma leapt up and plunged Devil Sword Ozma through the eye on Urizen's chest. "Even if the one who stand before him is kin, or closer." V said.**_

_**"That's ridiculous." Jaune responded.**_

_**Ozma forced the sword further into the screaming Urizen as V continued. "The lovers cursed by the Gods disagree on the very reason for their existence. They must fight."**_

_**Ozma leapt back, tearing the Devil Sword Ozma out of Urizen's chest and spraying the ground around them with blood. He was finally able to overcome her regeneration.**_

_**Urizen fell backwards onto her back and lie there, gasping for breath. "Ozma!" Jaune called out as he entered the area, dropping down behind the young but at the same time old man.**_

_**A beautiful woman with flowing black hair and red eyes, with a flowing black dress which glistened with dark blue light came down next to Jaune, held by a small Nevermore that obeyed her commands. Despite her beauty, her skin was cracking apart and falling to dust.**_

_**As Jaune helped V towards Ozma, the man smiled and stepped back. "You're late… just finishing up."**_

_**Jaune looked to Urizen. "Is that really your old wife?"**_

_**Ozma shrugged. "I'm afraid so."**_

_**"So she was behind all this." Jaune wondered.**_

_**Ozma glanced to Jaune. "Right again." He said with a smile, and a little finger gun at the younger man.**_

_**The two looked back to Urizen to see V using a metal cane to slowly walk over to the downed Demon Queen. "In the last throughs of defeat, I see." V said, getting Urizen's attention.**_

_**"You…"**_

_**Ozma shook his head before calling out. "V, get back! Things are about to get really messy." Ozma started walking towards Urizen only for V to hold her hand up.**_

_**"No! Please… Let me. I want to end this battle… with my own hands." V said while looking at her crumbling flesh. Though the way she said it seemed ominous. Ozma just shrugged and shouldered his sword and stood back.**_

_**V slowly started to climb Urizen's body, and eventually sat on her chest just below the giant eye. "Do not struggle. For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost."**_

_**"I will not lose…" Ozma rolled his eyes as he noticed the monologue incoming. Jaune just stayed and watched patiently. "Not to Ozma… I need power… More power!"**_

_**V fell to her knees and smiled. "I know… We are one and the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected by that one feeling." V began to quote poetry. "While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join." V held her cane up with both hands.**_

_**Ozma finally noticed that something was wrong, and began sprinting full speed towards the two.**_

_**V slammed the cane deep into Urizen's body, and a blue beam of light shot up from the two of them and shattered the illusion around them, pushing Ozma back to Jaune and revealing the dark red organic chamber they were housed inside.**_

_**As the illusion fell down around them like glass, a woman was seen standing in the fading light, clutching the Yamato in her hands. She had a deep black and blue coat and her white hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes were a bright blue, unlike her Grimm self who had black and red eyes, this resurrected form was the closest to human she had been in centuries.**_

_**She had used the Yamato to split her human and demon halves. And had now refused together to become the strongest she had ever been.**_

_**"What is this?" Jaune asked.**_

_**"Salem…!" Ozma growled.**_

_**Salem turned around to face them, glaring at the both of them. Something caught her eye and she leaned down to pick it up. It was a book of poetry that had a large 'S' on it in gold.**_

_**"Ya got some pretty big cojones for comin' back. Just don't know when to give up, do ya!?" Ozma roared before he charged at Salem. He leapt into the air and brought his Devil Sword Ozma down at her.**_

_**She simply battered his sword and him aside with a flick of her sheathed Yamato. As he flew away, she turned the sheathed sword around and hit him in the gut with the end of the sheath. Ozma grabbed hold of the sheath as he flew, span around and threw it back at her.**_

_**Salem held the Yamato up and re-sheathed it as he threw it at her, but the force sent her skidding back a few meters.**_

_**Jaune looked between the two in shock.**_

_**"Get out of my way, Jaune!" Ozma roared again as he charged towards her again.**_

_**Salem was covered in magical blue flames and sped forward to clash her blade against his, pushing Ozma back, and grinding her sword against his with ease, while he struggled to hold her back. "Defeating you like this has no meaning." Salem shook her head.**_

_**"Come on, Salem. Let's do this!" Ozma provoked.**_

_**Salem smirked and shook her head. "Heal your wounds, Ozma. Get strong. After that, we'll settle the matter." Salem knocked Ozma off his feet with the sheath before knocking him away by batting his sword with her Yamato.**_

_**Jaune watched Ozma be knocked away and looked back to Salem to see her slash the Yamato twice, cutting open the fabric of reality and creating a portal. As she walked through, she paused, turned her head back and said… "Thank you, Jaune."**_

_**Jaune narrowed his eyes in confusion, but Salem simply walked through and closed the portal behind her.**_

_**"Dammit!" Ozma said as he slowed down his run when he saw she closed the portal.**_

_**Jaune walked up to Ozma. "If that's Salem, what happened to V?"**_

_**"She returned… to herself. Go home, Jaune. This doesn't concern you." Ozma said and turned around, walking off with Devil Sword Ozma over his shoulder.**_

_**"Like hell! I lost my right arm because of her!" Jaune shouted, rounding on the older man.**_

_**"This is not your fight. I need to stop her, and that's all that matters."**_

_**"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Ozma!" Jaune said, walking after Ozma.**_

_**The man stopped and turned around, growling. "You don't get it!"**_

_**Jaune scoffed. "Let me guess, I'm dead weight? You can shove that-" Jaune started.**_

_**"That's not it, Jaune." Ozma tried.**_

_**"What is it then!?" Jaune screamed.**_

_**"SHE'S YOUR MOTHER!"**_

_**Jaune stopped, and stared at Ozma as the man turned away. "What…?" Jaune looked down and began to breathe heavily as he processed it.**_

_**Ozma sighed. "I had the feeling, the first time I saw you, but I just wasn't sure. And then I saw how the Yamato reacted… and I was certain. She's your mother." Ozma confirmed for him. Ozma walked up to Jaune. "Now, she needs an ass-kicking… but I can't have you go kill your own mother." He said gently, patting Jaune on the shoulder before walking off.**_

_**"My mother…?"**_

_**The scene cut to show Remnant from space.**_

_**The Qliphoth was visible, and was so tall that its higher roots exited Remnant's atmosphere. It was seen suddenly falling to the side, and cracking apart now with the absence of its fruit. Though it only partially broke, and remained standing tall.**_

_**On the top of the Qliphoth, where all the roots came out, Salem walked to the edge and stared down at Remnant. "That day, if our positions were switched… Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?"**_

_**Salem sat down, and the Qliphoth grew another small root to act as her chair, as is her right as the new Queen of the Underworld. "Let's settle this… Ozma."**_

_**"What's happening now!?" Winter screamed as she was almost knocked over as the Qliphoth shook.**_

_**"I thought this was over!" Glynda shouted alongside Winter.**_

_**Yang stared up at the top of the Qliphoth. "This isn't good. We're gonna get dragged into this!" She turned around and started sprinting back to her van.**_

_**Glynda and Winter ran alongside her until Ozma landed behind them. "Ozma! What happened?" Glynda asked.**_

_**Ozma calmly walked towards Yang's van. "My dumbass ex-wife's back, and I'm gonna rip her a new one."**_

_**"Salem's-!?" Glynda looked up to the top of the Qliphoth before running after him. "HOW!?"**_

_**Yang popped back out of the van and threw two guns at Ozma. He picked them out of the air and looked at them. There was a large white and a large black pistol each, named Ebony and Ivory. "Winter wanted them made, paid a high price for it too. But, they're yours now!"**_

_**Winter gaped at Yang. "Hey!"**_

_**Ozma nodded. "Hey, now, no fighting. I'm gonna go take care of the old douchebag, you guys get outta here!"**_

_**Winter, Glynda and Yang got in the vane and it drove off as Ozma walked away. "Got a feeling this one's gonna be a doozy."**_

_**The scene cut to a large bridge of stone like flesh from the Qliphoth connecting the tower to the ground, it started near the top of the tree and ended on the ground, so it was on a near 90 degree angle. Jaune was seen running down it as fast as he could as the top of the bridge began to shatter and fall apart.**_

_**Just behind Jaune was Yang's van, very quickly catching up with him. "Jaune, jump in!" Yang shouted from the window of the van.**_

_**The van very quickly past Jaune, but dangerously slowed down. Glynda kicked open the door and reached her hand out for Jaune. As the cracks in the bridge got closer, Jaune was finally able to grasp Glynda's hand and was dragged in, where Yang put the pedal to the metal and went as fast as she could down the bridge.**_

_**"Where's Ozma!?" Jaune shouted, looking about the van.**_

_**"He's got this. We gotta go, now!" Glynda screamed at Yang.**_

_**"Salem…" Jaune started. "Ozma said she's my mother… What the hell's going on, Glynda!?"**_

_**"His logic is sound… I had a hunch myself." Glynda admitted.**_

_**"This doesn't make any SENSE!" Jaune screamed, punching the van with his organic arm.**_

_**Glynda tried to calm Jaune down. "I know you hate Salem, but you can't kill your own mother." Jaune slammed both fists into a small table, shattering it and annoying Yang.**_

_**Winter sighed and grasped Jaune's shoulder. "It's true. You'd never recover from that. You saved us, you should be proud. Now you can put all this behind you-"**_

_**Jaune turned towards the driver. "YANG, STOP THE CAR!"**_

_**"No chance! After all this, are you insane!?" She shot back at him.**_

_**Jaune took a few deep breathes, and just when the three girls thought it would all be alright. "Fine, I'll go by myself!" Jaune threw open the door and leapt out.**_

_**Ozma finally reached the top and saw Salem lounging about in her make-shift throne. "Hey Salem, your portal opening days are over. Give me the Yamato." He threatened.**_

_**Salem slowly stood up. "If you want it, then you'll have to take it." The throne disappeared and she turned towards him. "But you already knew that."**_

_**"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Ozma admitted. He held out his hand and the Devil Sword Ozma appeared in his hands.**_

_**"How many times have we fought?" Salem asked.**_

_**"Hard to say." Ozma responded. "It's the only memory I have of us since that day." Ozma smiled, and Salem smiled back. "Time to finish this, Salem! Once and for all."**_

_**Salem drew her Yamato and swung in, slamming the tip into the ground before re-sheathing the sword. In the underworld, she learned of the iaito technique, and made better use of it then even Adam did.**_

_**Ozma had to dodge the explosion of dimension cutting slashes that popped up where he was a moment ago. Ozma stopped mid-air as a demonic red glyph appeared beneath his feet that he jumped off. He was millennia old, of course he learned such a useful trick.**_

_**The weight and demonic strength behind his Devil Sword Ozma as it swung pushed Salem back a few feet, but she simply teleported to the other side of the Qliphoth. Ozma landed and turned around to see her grab hold of the handle of Yamato.**_

_**Ozma charged towards her, ready for any new trick she learned.**_

_**She appeared beside him and lashed, but he easily blocked with Devil Sword Ozma, though the strength behind it knocked him away and he ended up smashing his back into the wall of the Qliphoth around their battle arena.**_

_**Ozma fell to the ground in pain. He knew he was an old man, but surely it wasn't time for back pain just yet? He looked up angrily. "What about your son, Jaune? What will you do about him?"**_

_**"Jaune is my son?" Salem asked.**_

_**Ozma slowly got back up. "Yeah, dumbass. You can't remember through that thick skull of yours?"**_

_**Salem looked up towards the blue skies. "Well, well… That was a long time ago."**_

_**Ozma chuckled. "I guess you were young once too." Even though she wouldn't have been much older than she was now. "As much as I'd love to hear that story, I think it's about time we…" Ozma got into battle ready stance once again.**_

_**"…Ended this" Salem finished for him, also getting into battle ready stance.**_

_**Ozma's form began to change as he called upon his demonic heritage and entered his most newly awakened form. When he plunged the Relic of Destruction into his flesh and awoke the power the Gods gave him.**_

_**His human form burned away in hellfire, and instead a large beast stood in his place. Still holding the Devil Sword Ozma, the four winged hell beast had a scaled body with its chest pulled apart to reveal a red hot furnace like chest. Its head had four large horns, two on the top and two coming out of the back of the head and curving back around the neck to face forward. Its eyes glowing afire and mouth opened in a bestial growl. This was Ozma's Sin Devil form.**_

_**Salem breathed deep and was covered in blue embers which burned away her own human form to reveal her Sin Devil form.**_

_**Similar to Ozma, it held a similar body structure and design, though the blades on the top of her wings curved more to resemble the Yamato, while Ozma's were straight to resemble his Devil Sword. Her head only had two horns, which stood diagonally out of her head and were much larger than Ozma's, thicker but ending much shorter than his. Her horns ended in jet exhaust like openings, were blue flames burst out. On her arms, were two large openings going up and down her forearms, where the Yamato would fuse with her body to give her ethereal weapons, though she kept the Yamato in physical form for this fight. One more difference, was that while Ozma was dark grey and red, Salem was silver and blue.**_

_**After a few more seconds, the two burst towards each other with speed that was faster than any Huntsman or machine had ever gone before.**_

_**The screen cut to show Jaune landing on a rock outcropping near the top of the Qliphoth's roots. He looked up to see the arena where Salem and Ozma were fighting, but couldn't see the battle itself. There was a large set of stairs connecting where he was to the main trunk of the Qliphoth for which he'd need to fight through to get there.**_

_**He saw a communications booth which used to be inside the CCT tower in Vale, and made his way to it. Hitting the button, he wasn't surprised to see it come to life. Despite the damage the Qliphoth had done, it had somehow kept the important bits of the CCT tower completely unharmed.**_

_**Jaune put in the number he wished to call, and it rang form a few seconds before the voice of a familiar young woman picked up. "Hello?" Jaune kept silent, not knowing what to say. "Jaune? Is that you, Jaune? Did something happen?"**_

_**"Ruby… When I was a, I… I was alone. I never really fit into my family… I knew that I wasn't one of them. Even so, they loved me. And now all of a sudden, I find out I have a real family." Jaune glanced towards the top of the Qliphoth. "What am I supposed to do with that?"**_

_**"You always knew which path is right, and which is wrong. There's no need to doubt yourself." Ruby told him gently.**_

_**Jaune took a deep breathe. "Thanks. I guess that's all I needed to hear." Jaune glanced back towards the Qliphoth. "I have one last thing to take care of…" He looked back to the screen. "Then I'm coming home. I love you."**_

_**"I love you too." Ruby said before Jaune hung up.**_

_**He turned around and started marching up the stairs towards the Qliphoth. "I couldn't protect Pyrrha. To this day, I hate myself for not having enough strength. But this time is different." Jaune began sprinting. "I swear!"**_

_**Ozma and Salem were seen flying towards each other. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Jaune held his Devil Breaker arm out, and it glowed a bright blue before falling apart and left an arm shaped blue glow behind, before that blue glow transformed into a human arm.**_

_**As Jaune sprinted, blue energy burst out of his back in the shape of wings. They were ethereal and came out of his lower shoulders, and had five fingered arms at the end which held onto his shoulders while not in use. Jaune stomped on the ground and shattered the stairs, before leaping into the sky and flying.**_

_**Just before Ozma and Salem came together, a beam of blue energy slammed between the two, and stopped them dead in their tracks. Crouching between them was a demon.**_

_**It had red scales that covered most of its body, though its chest and head were devoid of them and had greenish blue skin with blue light coming out between small openings in the scales and skin. White hair went down to its upper back, and it had two large forward facing bone white horns. It had the same arms as Jaune's old Devil Bringer. It had three large red ridges on its shoulders, where the fingers of the ethereal wing arms would fit, were they not reaching out and grabbing hold of Ozma and Salem's weapons. The creature's hands were held against both of their chests, keeping them from each other. It looked up and growled, showing its human like face, sharp teeth and glowing red demonic eyes.**_

_**Ozma and Salem turned human again as they looked down in shock at the being before them. "This is… curious." Was all Salem said, narrowing her eyes in confusion.**_

_**"Jaune?" Ozma asked in shock and awe.**_

_**With a twitch of Jaune's arms, the two of them were sent flying back onto the ground, knocking them clean off their feet and onto their backs. Salem was the first to get her back off the ground. "What form of power is this?"**_

_**"What the hell?" Ozma thought as he also sat up.**_

_**Jaune stood back up and his wings grabbed back hold of his shoulders as he transformed into a human again, the wings staying though. "This ends, right here."**_

_**Ozma got up and started walking towards his protégée. "Listen to me. I told you already, this isn't your you-" Ozma was interrupted as one of Jaune's wing hands bitch slapped him across the Qliphoth.**_

_**"You listen, dead weight." Jaune said, not even turning to face him. "I won't let you kill each other." He continued as he looked towards Salem. "There are other ways of settling your differences. I'm putting a stop to this rivalry."**_

_**Salem chuckled to herself and stood up as Jaune slowly marched towards her. "Ahh, you came all this way just for that."**_

_**"Salem… V… whatever you call yourself… Ozma's not gonna die here, and neither are you. You got a problem with that?" Jaune threatened the millennia old witch.**_

_**Ozma sat back up. "'Not gonna die' my ass." He complained as he rubbed his chin. "That bitch slap nearly killed me."**_

_**Salem sighed. "If I beat Jaune… Then by default, I beat you. Agreed, Ozma?" Salem asked, pointing her Yamato at Jaune.**_

_**Ozma waved his hand about. "Whatever. I don't really care. I'm just gonna sit this one out." He said before falling back.**_

_**Jaune's wings raised themselves above his head. "When this is over, I'll make you submit…" The hands on the ends of the wings cracked their knuckles. "…Mother." They brought themselves back down and flexed their talons.**_

_**"This has nothing to do with you, stand down." Salem told him, hoping that she could end the fight early and just win.**_

_**"Nothing to do with me? It has everything to do with me!" Jaune held his right hand up and flipped her off. "FUCK YOU!"**_

_**An explosion of blue light covered him and he was back in his Devil form.**_

_**"You…!" Salem started before bringing up Yamato to parry one of Jaune's strikes.**_

_**Jaune simply used his new arm to punch Salem in the face and send her careening across the Qliphoth's peak, and smashing into one of the walls. "Take me seriously now!?"**_

_**As Salem stood up, shaking off his powerful punch, she saw one of his wing arms stretch out and grab her around the neck, pulling her towards Jaune.**_

_**She took advantage of that and pierced her Yamato through his chest. But Jaune simply grabbed her wrist, ripped the Yamato out of his own body, and thrust it through hers. "Feeling acceptance yet?" Jaune asked as he stood over her.**_

_**"Of your existence? Or your strength?" She asked, pulling her sword out of herself.**_

_**"BOTH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jaune roared, punching her head into the ground.**_

_**Salem kicked Jaune away and pulled herself out of the ground before teleporting over to Jaune and grabbing hold of Yamato's handle, and concentrating.**_

_**Jaune leaped up, revving his Red Queen to bring about a flame inside it. Salem pulled Yamato out and slashed so fast it looked as if she stood still, cutting apart the dimension of time around her, freezing Jaune in place as the world cracked like glass.**_

_**It shattered as she closed the cuts she had made, and Jaune went flying back, his entire body slashed open.**_

_**He had fully regenerated by the time he landed and was charged at Salem soon after.**_

_**Salem entered her Sin Devil mode, the Yamato disappearing as it fused with her body, instead getting ethereal flame like blades coming out of her arms. She also clicked her fingers and a second Salem appeared.**_

_**The two teleported back to Jaune and were slashing at him, but everything they did to him, he simply regenerated it before the wound even appeared on his body. But the wounds he did to her also regenerated. This was a battle of attrition.**_

_**Jaune reached out with his wing arms and caught both Salem and her doppelganger by the throat, before slamming their heads together and knocking Salem back into her human form while shattering the doppelganger.**_

_**Jaune brought Blue Rose up and shot six bullets into Salem's chest, while using Red Queen to parry the blue flaming arrows she create around her to fire at him. Once all the bullets were shot, Jaune revved Red Queen and shoved the sword through her chest, revving it again and again to burn and boil her insides.**_

_**After that, Jaune simply kicked her away off his blade.**_

_**Salem sat on one knee as she looked back up at Jaune as he turned human again. "Interesting…"**_

_**Ozma laughed as he sat back up. "Oh, Salem. You cut off your own son's arm for more power, and you still lost." He told her while laughing.**_

_**"Enough, dammit!" Jaune said as he looked at the two of them. "The underworld is taking over, and we need to do something before it's too late." Jaune told them before the entire Qliphoth shook again.**_

_**Down at the bottom of the Qliphoth, or at least what was sticking out into Remnant, was a giant portal the tree was coming out of underground.**_

_**Ozma nodded. "He's right. We need to close that portal. Hey, you lost, so you better do what he says."**_

_**Salem struggled to stand, but eventually stood tall and proud. "I can still fight." Jaune stood ready, but Salem sheathed the Yamato. "But if those roots continue to spread through the city, it'll just interfere with our business."**_

_**As Salem marched past Jaune, Ozma stood up and followed her. "Now, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Better hurry up… we still got a score to settle."**_

_**"Evidently." Salem shot back.**_

_**"Wait, where are you going?" Jaune asked, running up to them.**_

_**Salem answered him. "We need to sever the Qliphoth roots from the underworld itself. Then, we'll seal the portal with the Yamato." Both she and Ozma stopped.**_

_**"Hang on, if you do that, you can't come back." Jaune said, since the Yamato needs a special ritual to open the underworld which can no longer be performed.**_

_**Ozma nodded. "Why do you think I'm goin'? Somebody's gotta keep an eye on your mother." Ozma said, pointing and chuckling at Salem, prompting her to roll her eyes and walk away. Ozma quickly followed her.**_

"This is so mess up" Jaune didn't understand as to whats going on anymore

"I agree with you kid" Roman for whatever reason said and wonders where the hell is he or Neo at

_**Jaune stared wide eyed as the two walked away, and quickly charged after them. "You can't just expect me to stay here while you both go-"**_

_**Ozma rounded back on him. "It's because you're here we can go." Ozma gave his surrogate nephew a pat on the shoulder. "We're trusting you with things on this side, capisce?"**_

_**"Make haste, Ozma." Salem called out.**_

_**"Yeah, I know." Ozma called back as he walked over to Salem.**_

_**"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out, running after the two.**_

_**As he got closer, both Salem and Ozma, at the same time, turned around and threw a fist into the young man's face, sending him a few meters away and onto his back.**_

_**Ozma and Salem stared at Jaune as he sat up and glared at them. Ozma smirked and nodded. "Take care, Jaune. Adios." He transformed into his Sin Devil mode and leapt off the top of the Qliphoth before flying down.**_

Then Ozpin got glares from the Arc Family... and it was not happy

_**Salem reached into her coat and pulled out her poetry book. "I won't lose next time." She threw the book next to him. "Hold onto that until then." Salem went Sin Devil mode and flew off as well.**_

Salem didn't understand as what her other just throw the book away to the Arc boy

Cinder was like her, That book would have been better to her _**(Never even played DMC so I don't really care)**_

_**Jaune stood up and watched her go. After a few seconds he reached down and picked up the book of poetry that Salem thought up over her long life. Jaune looked down over the edge and muttered to himself "Idiots…"**_

_**The screen went black, but soon came back to show Yang's van driving across the streets of Vale. Yang smiled. "Hoo-wee. I'm still in friggin' shock…"**_

_**"'Bout what?" Jaune asked, not looking up from his mother's book.**_

_**"Uhh, duh! You arm?" She said, shaking her head. "Who the hell grows an arm back, it's just weird. It's like a… lizard tail, or something?"**_

"That's bullshit" Yang for some reason said that for no reason (V.3 or 4)

_**Jaune looked down at his arm before turning to Yang. "Look, I don't know, it just grew. I mean, are you kiddin' me? Lots of weird stuff happened. There were Demons and scary plants roots, and arms growin' back. Lots of stuff."**_

_**Yang smiled before it turned to a grimace. "Do you know how much love and care I put into your Devil Breaker?"**_

_**"Nope." Jaune answered back. He lifted it and looked lovingly at it. "But this arm, it's nice." He said. Ruby never really liked the scaly glowing arm, especially in bed, it poked her in painful places. Foreplay was a bitch. He knows she'll like his extra arms though.**_

_**"So, uh, how's it feel?"**_

_**"How's what feel?" Jaune went back to the book.**_

_**"Saving the man who killed your own mother?" Yang asked. "Ozma killed Salem, didn't he? That one time?"**_

_**Jaune closed the book and put it up on the dash. "Doesn't matter. They're both gone now anyway."**_

_**Yang sighed. "It's okay to cry if you want, Jaune, over a loss."**_

_**Jaune deadpanned at her. "I'm not crying."**_

"He's crying" Yang said

"Yeah, Yeah Yang we know" Weiss was trying to watch the Universe

_**"It doesn't make you a crybaby." Jaune started to think that Yang was actually saying something nice for once, she's still kind of salty over the whole 'took her sister's virginity' thing. "Does make you a little bitch though."**_

_**Jaune nodded. "There it is." Jaune sighed.**_

_**Yang sighed. "I didn't cry when my bitch of a mom died. But…" She smiled. "Yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn't be here without her, that's a biological fact."**_

"Really Yang?" Blake said to her

"That's not me" She respond back to her

_**"Right." Jaune said as he watched the car bump and the book jumped.**_

_**"All I'm saying is, tough guy… it's okay to cry if you want. Devils cry."**_

_**"I'm not crying."**_

_**"Devils cry!" Yang insisted.**_

_**"I'm not gonna cry."**_

_**"Kittens cry 'meow', puppies cry 'woof'!"**_

_**"Look at you. You're- Nobodies crying, all right?"**_

_**"Why don't you cry on my shoulder? Come on, cry on my shoulder! I know you wanna."**_

_**"Stop saying cry. If you say cry again-" Jaune was interrupted by the car's scroll going off. The both of them looked down at it before at each other. Jaune reached forward and picked the scroll up. He then pointed at Yang to shut up. "Devil May Cry – FUCK!" Jaune saw Yang smirking at him and almost broke the scroll in his hand.**_

_**"You said it." Yang said smugly.**_

"Knew it" Yang then pulls out a sunglasses to look cool

"Where did you get that Glasses from?" Ruby said to her

"From me?!" Coco come running and took the Glasses from Yang

_**"Hey, Ruby." Jaune said, drawing Yang's attention. "…Yeah, I'm coming home." He then looked down at his arm. "Oh yeah, I don't wanna spoil it but I've got a surprise for you."**_

_**Yang smirked. "Oh yeah, he's got a HUGE surprise."**_

_**Jaune pulled the scroll away from him. "Will you shut up!?" He put the scroll back up to his ear and his face showed mortification. "No no no no no no, Ruby, not you. Yang, you know, and her big mouth. We're just-" Yang hit the brakes suddenly. "What the hell's your problem!? Where'd you learn to drive!?"**_

_**Yang just gestured forward with her chin. He followed her gaze and sighed. He lifted the scroll up. "Hey, uh… sorry, I gotta call you later. It's time to get back to work." He hung up and stood, grabbed his sword and gun and walked out of the van.**_

_**In front of the van, a bunch of demons were seen pulling themselves out of the shadows.**_

_**Yang whistled and got his attention. She leaned out the window and threw him another Devil Breaker. He grabbed it out of the air. "Got an arm, I'm good."**_

_**"It's a prototype. And this is the perfect place to test it out! Look, you're gonna use it, and-"**_

_**Jaune sighed and finished her sentence for her. "'It's a work of art!' I gotcha."**_

_**Yang smirked and pointed at him. "And it ain't complete without you."**_

_**"Well, how sweet…" He said before marching towards the demons. His human arm turned blue and he placed the Devil Breaker in its place. "Feels good!"**_

_**Yang walked into the back of her car and went to her personal jukebox and pressed a button. Nothing happened. "You'll get fixed as soon as we get back!" She pressed the button again, only for nothing to happen, so she got upset and kicked it, and it started up.**_

_**"So…" Jaune started, smiling. "…Devils cry, huh?" Jaune thrust his Devil Breaker towards the camera and the demons. "Let's hear what that SOUNDS LIKE!"**_

_**The screen cut to black.**_

_**But, an extra scene came on. Just as Jaune finished mopping up the demons by shooting the last one to death. Jaune put his Blue Rose away and looked up to the Qliphoth to see it falling apart. He knew that they'd done what they needed to do. He could see them fighting already. "Guess that's the end, then."**_

_**The screen cut to a few minutes before, both Ozma and Salem were walking side by side towards the roots of the Qliphoth inside the underworld.**_

_**Ozma cracked his neck. "So, all we gotta do is cut this thing down?"**_

_**"That's right." Salem answered. "I'm more than capable of handling this on my own." She said to Ozma.**_

Ozpin and Salem looks at each other, Then look away no way that the two of them will joined forces

"Ozpin and Salem... Joined forces?" Raven took another Notes and the very weird outcome

But everyone just look at the place where Ozpin and Salem is even at... It looks like the bottom part of hell itself

_**Ozma smirked. "You're gonna need some help… and someone to keep an eye on you."**_

_**The screen cut again to show Ozma's old place, Devil May Cry, a few weeks later.**_

_**Winter lazed about on the couch eating pizza. "Wow, no sign of him. Nothing." She said, since normally when he sadly was going to be gone forever, as soon as her and Glynda started eating pizza, he showed up for some.**_

_**"Mmm… Yeah." Glynda said, laying on top of his desk and just cleaning the last bits of pizza off her fingers.**_

_**Winter stood up. "Then, can I have this office? Because I've been thinking it's almost time for me to settle down somewhere."**_

_**Glynda stole Winter's pizza out of her hand. "I don't think so. I rather quite like it."**_

_**The front door opened and Qrow Branwen walked in. He held a cane and a handmade prosthetic. He refused to get a proper one, since he preferred the style of old and make-shift. Plus, he retired long ago. "Oh, I hate to spoil your dreams, ladies, but that shit ain't gonna happen."**_

_**"Whattaya mean, Qrow?" Winter asked, glaring at Glynda as she ate Winter's pizza slice.**_

_**Qrow lifted up a piece of paper, and Winter went for it, but the old crow was faster, and sat down as he kept it out of her reach. "See, there's this deed to the place, and I have it."**_

_**"Why do you-?" Glynda was interrupted by Qrow.**_

_**"Clever little devil came to see me right before his last job. Said something like, 'my dearest friend, I know you'll keep this safe, cause them crazy bitches-'" Glynda and Winter both glared and pointed to each other. "Did I say crazy bitches? I'm sorry, I meant ladies. Anyway, the rest of the story is not important, you get the gist."**_

_**Qrow stood up and walked towards the front door.**_

_**Winter sighed. "I wonder if he even plans on coming back."**_

_**"Got me." Glynda agreed.**_

_**Qrow stopped and pointed at them. "What is important is I have a job for you two." The lights went out suddenly. "…'Cause the rent ain't free."**_

_**Back down in the underworld, Ozma and Salem were fighting again. Ozma stabbed and Salem blocked, knocking her back and onto her knees.**_

_**The both of them heaved for breathe and Ozma smiled. "Score for Ozma! I'm up one."**_

_**Salem used Yamato as a crutch, but stopped and glared at her old ex-husband. "Where did you learn to count!? We're even."**_

"I will never even marry that women... Ever" Ozpin then glares at Salem

Salem just huff and wonders that this Universe is done yet

_**Ozma rolled his eyes and collapsed onto his ass. "You know… I'm starting to think this is never gonna end."**_

_**"Maybe." Salem agreed. "We got plenty of time." She smiled.**_

_**Ozma chuckled and the both of them stood back up and charged at each other. Their blows simply deflected or parried by the other's attack, but soon their weapons were locked. Ozma and Salem's smiles were wiped off as demons appeared around them.**_

_**The two split away and began murdering demons in complete synch. "Don't you dare say it!" Salem roared as she swung her Yamato at a demon, almost taking his head off but trusting that he'd duck.**_

_**Ozma pulled out the pistols that Yang made for him. "Jackpot!" He fired them towards the camera.**_

_**It ended on the awesome shot of Salem standing behind Ozma, who was crouched and aiming at the camera with both pistols. Salem was turned the other way, though was glaring back at Ozma, and in front of Salem was a horde of demons of all kinds coming at the two.**_

_***End***_

_**"How was that" Nothing said to them**_

"That was really weird" Yang was confuse in this Universe

"It wasn't so bad" The only reason Ruby said that it's because the Awesome Weapons that she made for Jaune in the beginning

Raven just took notes in all the things she had seen

Salem didn't even understand as to why her other and Ozma (Ozpin) even working together

_**"I'm going to find more and more Universe to find, See you guys later" Nothing then leaves them again**_

_**This was a really weird thing, Let me think on the characters in this story**_

_**Ozma - Ozpin - Dante**_

_**Salem - ?**_

_**V - Raven - Vergil (I guess?)**_

_**Glynda - Trish?**_

_**Winter - Lady?**_

_**Yang - ?**_

_**Qrow - ?**_

_**Jaune - Nero**_

_**Ruby - ?**_

_**This is what I even think about, I'm not really a huge DMC Fan and I will never will, And I hope all of you stop asking me to even do DMC again, This is a one time only?!**_

_**And Thanks for Guikoi for taking sometime to write all of this and I hope all of you guys give him some love, and I see you all next time.**_

_**P.S, This is really long for me to even add my React into this**_


	20. Mortal Kombat 11

_**Hey miss me... No? didn't think so, I been busy doing something that I won't share or tell in my outside life, And for all the shits I got for the DMC 5 chapter, I said it once and I will say it again... It's by Guikoi and that's all I can say, Now let's get into the chapter.**_

_**P.S, Don't fucking rush me to even made a new chapter every time, It takes a lot of time and patients to write a damn chapter and I'm sure that some of you guys also has that "Writer's Block" in your mind**_

**_Inspiration: Mortal Kombat 11 (Fire and Ice)_**

* * *

_**Nothing was again searching for more Universe to watch, Then a new Universe appears and got his attention so he goes over to the new Universe and look at it... It was bloody but he sure that the RWBY watchers can handle it, So he grabs it and Teleport back to the group**_

_**He came back and saw three things...**_

_**One, Is that Tai is trying to get into Summer's pants again but stop when he saw Nothing and he back off... For now**_

_**Two, Is that Sun is again trying to impress Blake with his Abs, But Blake just left he goes over to Jaune for cover behind him and Sun curse Jaune again for breaking the Bro Code**_

_**And last but not least... Neptune, He's trying and trying to get himself all the females (Harem) because of his good looks and his so called "A good gentlemen" looks, He tried that on Weiss again so she will be part of his Harem again but she declined that when Neptune cheated her for other girls and not focusing on her broke her heart, Weiss went to her teams and talk to them about what Neptune told her and they agreed with Weiss that Neptune doesn't deserve her after everything he's doing, Neptune did felt bad for Weiss because of his action**_

_**(Yeah Asshole, I'm sorry that if this boring for all of you, But I really hate Neptune because of him interact with any other Females in the show, So I made him a complete Asshole in this story)**_

_**But he will going to have a Harem and that's the last thing he will do... But how will he do that if Arc remain the popular one in other Universe?! The Arc he has right now is a dense Idiot and not a good looker, But it seems that every time that each Universe of him is a badass or him having perfect Abs then Sun? How the hell did the did the females (Even the Mothers) like him so easily? He needs to talk with Arc on how to get the ladies beside him**_

_**"Hey Everyone gather to the Movie Theater I got another Universe to watch!" Nothing shouted at them to head to the Theater room, Neptune just pause of his mind and went to the Theater room**_

"Mark my words Arc, I will get all the ladies away from you and will see who's the better looking one" Neptune look back to Jaune and glares at him with Revenge in his eyes

_**Then Jaune got a cold feeling over the back of his body**_

(What was that?... Probably nothing just my mind playing tricks on me) Jaune said in his Thoughts

_***Few Minutes Later***_

_**All of them arrived and just sit down and wait until Nothing plugs the Disk into the Movie screen**_

"So... What's is it today?" Ruby ask Nothing making him look at her

_**"I was thinking about this disk... But perhaps nothing let's watch" He said to her then plugs the Disk into the Screen and wait**_

"I'm sure that it's going to be cool sis" Yang hope that this Universe is cool

"Kid, I really doubt that I can sense some bad stuff and it's going to happen" Qrow said to his nieces

_**Then the screen starts **_

_**It shows a quarry and it looks like it's running by some Cyber Robots?**_

Ironwood begins to take notes on how to make those Robots

"I'm getting some bad vibes on those Robots?" Jaune said

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll Protect you" Pyrrha his partner said to him and he smiles at her, Making other Females in the room glares at her and she just smirk at them over her victory

_**Then the screen shows us a man wearing an Armored Blue Ninja outfit with a Blue Headband, with a Badass Scar in his right eye and using some kind of Binoculars**_

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted at the screen shock to see her first friend is wearing a Ninja Outfit over his Usual Hoodie with Bunny on it

"Damn... He looks good~" Yang begins to feel her Lust on her body

"Ms. Xiao-Long, Behave yourself" Glynda said to her student... But she also can't denied that her Student is looking very... Handsome

"Gotta say Arc, Your other got nice sense of style... No offense" Coco said to him and he just nod his head understanding what Coco said

_**Then another Figure appears behind Jaune, He was wearing a similar outfit like Jaune but yellow and has his hair tied up and has a Dye Pink on the left side of his hair (Is it? I forgot how Ren's hair is) and has his Sword on his hands**_

"Ren?!" Nora shouted in shock on how her crush is looking so cool and badass

Ren was looking in the screen in shock a little, But calm's down on what's going to happen

"I'll say~ Ren you and Vomit Boy look good and I think the Yellow looks good on you~" Yang then focus on Ren making Nora growl at her

_**"Your hearing is failing, Sub - Zero" Ren said to him**_

_**"I recognized your footsteps, Ren" Jaune said to him then focus back to the quarry**_

_**(Before I continue, It was a hard choice on picking Jaune either Sub-Zero or Scorpion, But I decided that he should be Sub-Zero because why not he's why favorite Ninja in MK, So I made Ren as Scorpion)**_

"Why is Ren calling Jaune "Sub-Zero?" Ruby was confuse as to why Other Ren is calling him that

"That's perhaps that Dolt's nickname and I say it's a cool one" Weiss was kinda jealous that Arc has a cool nickname

"Aww~ It's little Ice Princess sad that she didn't get a good nickname~" Yang said to her teammate only gets hit in the head by her

"Shut it Xiao-Long!" Weiss begins to blush on her face

_**"Where's Sektor? I will not let him threaten my clan again" Ren said**_

Ren raise an Eyebrow, Did his other resurrect his clan?

_**"The old Cyber Lin Kuei factory was defunct, Buried beneath this Quarry... Until the time disruption, Now Sektor's returned and reactivated it, He's building an army by processing warriors kidnapped from my temple" Jaune said to Ren with hatred in his eyes**_

"He's Kidnapped warriors from other Jaune's Temple? Why is that" Nora said

"The Warriors from other Mr. Arc's Temple perhaps to be his Students and this "Sektor" Kidnapped most of them to this Quarry and turn them into Cyborg" Ozpin said to his Students and most of them was in shock even Ironwood himself

"That Monster" Winter was beyond pissed that Students train from other Mr. Arc's Temple Kidnapped by this "Sektor" If he exist in their Universe she's going to kill him

"Interesting... Turning other people into Cyborg's..." Watts one of Salem's Minions said

"Oh Great... He's getting idea's again" Mercury moves scoot away from Watts from his "Ideas"

_**"I can see why you need me" Ren said**_

_**"We can enter through that Tunnel, but a frontal assault would be.." Then Jaune was cut-off by Ren**_

_**"Bloody" Ren finish the sentence for Jaune**_

_**"Needlessly dangerous, There's another entrance less populated-" Jaune hands his Binoculars to Ren and turn it to where the other Entrance is at**_

_**"And the rest of your plan?" Ren said**_

_**"We get help from the inside..." Jaune said**_

"Man~ They should have gone to the front entrance and fight all of those Robots!" Yang was kinda pissed that other Vomit Boy don't want to just guns blazing

"He doesn't want to charge in, Who know how many Cyber Robots even in that Quarry" Weiss understands on Other Arc's Mind and Plan and it's a good one

"That right there what I need for command field" Ironwood wish that this other Arc joins Atlas and teach the Recruits on how to operate a mission

_**Then the screen shows us a lone Cyber Robot standing guard, Then Jaune and Ren sneaks up behind it and attack it from behind and go to the Tunnels behind them**_

_**The screen then shows us a room and body parts is laying in the ground in front of Jaune and Ren, Then Jaune notice the Pendent (I guess?) on the ground... It was the Lin Kuei symbols**_

_**"We'll avenge your clan" Ren said then alarms started and both him and Jaune runs over to find cover begins some body parts inside the Jar**_

"I think I'm going to be sick" Weiss is holding her breath and not tries not vomit

"This is true Horror" Ozpin clutch his Cane while looking at the screen

_**Other side of the room shows us two figures, One is a Fully Robot with Yellow colors, While the other one look Human enough but has a Hood covers her face and has a mask with it, And she has some kind of item in her left hand**_

_**Then the screen shows us a saw chopping the Unconscious man over the rail, Making him now dead**_

Now Weiss begins to Vomit and Nothing summons a Trash bin next to her so she can Vomit inside it

"That is sick?" Velvet slumps down and Coco hugs her and won't let go until Velvet calms down

"I'm not sure that Ruby is ready for this" Summer said then looks at her daughter with concern

"She's not Summer, But it's time that she has to know what the world is really like" Qrow said to her making Tai just sigh understand on why Qrow is like this

_**"Cyrax is your inside man?" Ren said**_

_**"He was converted against his will, If we disable the behavior inhibitors that control him..." Jaune said**_

_**"He will turn on Sektor" Ren again finish the sentence for Jaune**_

_**"All Cyber Lin Kuei are linked to a common network, Cyrax can shut them down from within" Jaune explains to him**_

_**"Who is the Women?" Ren ask him**_

_**"I don't know, Focus on Cyrax he's the key" Jaune said**_

"I doubt that this "Cyrax" will help your otherself Arc" Weiss said to him

"I'm sure that me and other Ren can somehow do it?" Jaune responded back to her

_**"We require additional candidates for cyberization" Cyrax said**_

_**"Once delivered, How long before the next generation is ready?" The Women said and got attacked by Jaune himself by... Ice Semblance?!**_

"WOW?!" Ruby and Nora shouted on the cool Semblance that other Jaune has

"That. Is. In. Possible?!" Weiss shouted at the screen She thought that her family is the only one capable on using Ice

Even Winter was in shock, But hide it from her face on the outside

"Hmm, Very Interesting indeed, I wonder if that's Mr. Arc's real Semblance" Ozpin begins to wonders on Mr. Arc's Semblance and wants to know how to even release it for Mr. Arc to use

_**Cyrax looks at Jaune and tries to run up to him, But was stop and has both of his arms up by Ren**_

"Ren has Fire Semblance?!" Nora shouted and wants to know how did her crush has that

Cinder raise in eyebrow, The Green member of the JNPR has a Fire Semblance, She is going to have the Fall maidens power soon... But won't mind if adding his Semblance to her own too

_**Then the women inside of the Ice broke free and turns to Jaune and Ren**_

_**"Frost!" Jaune shouted then Frost use her Ice Semblance on the ground to making Ren to drop Cyrax to avoid the Ice**_

"I understand, I believe that other Mr. Arc is teaching his Students who has Ice Semblance and making them master it's full potential" Ozpin now understands why Mr. Arc is teaching

"Unbelievable" Weiss then puts her arm into her chest and huff

"I'm sure that Jaune is a fine teacher... But why is that "Frost" is attacking them?" Pyrrha was trying to understand as to why Frost is attacking Ren and Jaune

_**"I gave you a home, I was your mentor, Yet after all this you ally yourself to Sektor? He corrupted the Lin Kuei!" Jaune said to his former Student**_

_**"You corrupted our clan when you made peace with this Shirai Ryu filth!, With Kronika's help, I will restore the Lin Kuei's Honor" Frost explains on why she betrayed Jaune**_

_**"Keep Cyrax alive, We need him" Jaune said to Ren and he goes over to where Cyrax is, While Jaune is walking to where Frost is**_

_**"There's no future in which you are fit to lead the Lin Kuei" Jaune said to her**_

_**"You always doubted me Sub-Zero, Held me back Kornika sees my true potential" Frost said then goes into her stance and Jaune does the same**_

_**(They are using the MK 11 Stance)**_

"Finally?! Were about to see a fight scene!" Yang was getting bored on watch talking and talking all day

"Shut it Xiao-Long, Were trying to watch!" Weiss is trying to shush her but Yang flips her off making her angry

"Girls?!" Glynda said to them making both of them just sigh and went back on the screen

_**The fight started and Jaune is using his Ice Semblance on Frost but she keeps on dodging, Frost use her own Ice Powers on Jaune but he uppercuts her in the jaw causing her to flew up**_

"Nice X-ray!" Yang shouted at the screen

_**Frost shook the Jaw and goes back to hit Jaune, But Jaune manage to freeze her with his Ice Semblance and kick's her away from him causing distance between him and Frost**_

_**Then Frost get's back up and recharge her Cyber energy and ready herself against her mentor again**_

_**That's when use his Ice Powers on Frost again but above her causing it to fall down on her, making Frost unconscious**_

_**"You deceive yourself, Frost" He said then went to help Ren with Cyrax**_

_**Ren and Cyrax is batting and Cyrax tries to use his saw blade on Ren but was kick by him causing him to go over to the rest of the Cyber Lin Kuei's and activated them**_

_**"The Upgrade, Cyrax is this Kronika's doing?" Jaune said to his former friend**_

_**"To better serve her Sub-Zero, We defend Kronika as she re-writes history" Cyrax said**_

_**"So your nothing but Pawns?" Ren said**_

"Wait... History? What is he talking about?" Ruby was confuse on Cyrax last question

"I think he means that this "Kronika" is trying to change history" Ozpin again clutch his Cane he had enough problems on Salem, He doesn't need another one

"Look's like we have another problem in our cause" Qrow then drink his Flask faster when have to deal with this "Kronika"

_**"We act to serve the Lin Kuei's glory in the New Era" Cyrax said and the Cyber Lin Kuei surrounded Jaune and Ren**_

_**"I'll deal with Cyrax" Ren said leaving Jaune handle the Cyber Lin Kuei with his Ice Semblance**_

"Were about to see Ren to fight, Finally!?" Nora was now happy that Ren is going to fight

Even Cinder was curious on how the other Lie Ren is going to fight with his Fire Semblance

_**"You will be forced to serve" Cyrax said to him**_

_**"I've been down to that road Cyrax, Never again" Ren said then pulls out a spear on his right hand**_

_**Ren then begins to rush over to Cyrax with his Spear in hand, But Cyrax traps him with his green net, Then Ren got out of it and pulls out his Sword and hit Cyrax with it making him flew upwards and Ren threw his spear on Cyrax's face and summons his Fire on the Spear making Cyrax burns and Ren pull his Spear over to him with Cyrax and kick's him away and the Yellow Robot Ninja lays down on the ground**_

_**"No one should be a slave" Ren said**_

"That was awesome?!" Nora was happy that Ren was a badass and that Fire was so cool!

"Amazing, I want it" Cinder begins to grew a small smile on her face

"Interesting" Ozpin was also pleased that Mr. Ren has a Fire Semblance

_**Then Jaune use his Ice Semblance on Cyrax's back and open his panel**_

_**"Hurry, before we face more Cyber Lin Kuei" Ren is trying to rush Jaune**_

_**"He'll need a moment to initialize" Jaune begins to screw around on Cyrax's body**_

_**Then out of nowhere, A dark shadow attacks Ren**_

"What in the world?!" Nora was pissed that someone hurt her Renny!

_**"Sektor? Show yourself!" Jaune commands Sektor to show up... Instead what he got was much worst**_

_**"Recognize me, Little brother" A Dark figure said to Jaune**_

"Little brother?" Most of the people in the room said

"I don't remember having a brother?" Jaune said that because the figure in the screen is a guy

"Me either Jaune" John Arc finally decides to speak

"If we remembers having another brother we should have notice" Noir didn't remember even having another brother

Juniper agreeds with her family, It would been nice to have another son in the family... But this so called "Son" in the screen is pure evil

Salem was beginning to take in interest on the Dark Figure

_**"Alex?!" Jaune said**_

_**(Have to change it, I love Noob Saibot and all... But I can't just leave his name in the story)**_

_**"Yes, It is I" Noob said**_

_**"You were killed, Swallowed in a storm of souls" Ren said**_

_**"Quan Chi's creations do not die easily, Kronika offers me a new clan to lead, It's shadow will darken the realms" Noob then summon his own Shadow over to his right**_

_**"Leave Alex to me" Jaune said then goes over to Noob**_

_**"You always mimicked me, But you make a poor Grandmaster" Noob said**_

_**"I uphold the Lin Kuei principles I thought you shared" Jaune said then goes to his fighting stance again**_

"Brother V.S Brother" Ozpin remembers that the two brothers sometimes face themselves to prove who's stronger

"This is so mess up" Yang don't want to even look like Noob right now just to fight Ruby

_**Noob use his Shadow to slide to where Jaune is but he jumps up, Jaune then use his Ice on Noob but he teleport on top of him and stomps Jaune in the head, Jaune got up and Ice Slide below Noob and it connects, Noob got up use his Dark Semblance on Jaune causing him unable to block, Noob begins to combo punch on Jaune, But finally Jaune broke free from the Dark spell that Noob cast him and use his Ice Power to freeze Noob and Uppercuts him leaving Noob unconscious**_

_**"We share blood, We are not brothers" Jaune said then he and Ren goes over to Cyrax**_

_**Then Cyrax begins to wake up and notice a hand reach out for him it was Jaune and he took it, Then once he got up he notice the changed from his body**_

_**"No, He ripped out my heart, Made me a machine" Cyrax remembers on his death and made him a machine**_

Ironwood wrote down on what's going on and try not to force people to machine

"Looks like Cyrax somehow regained his humanity" Ruby smiles that Cyrax brought back his Human self again

"Not everything" Blake finally speaks

_**"Your soul is intact Cyrax, Trust me I speak from experience" Jaune said**_

_**"Jaune, Is that you? You look so old... and Scorpion?" Cyrax was shock to see Ren over Jaune**_

_**"We'll explain later, For now, know that we share a same goal the Cyber Lin Kuei's destruction" Ren said**_

_**"We need your help, Cyrax" Jaune said to him**_

_**Cyrax thinks for a moment then speaks again**_

_**"I can disable their communications network, It'll shut down this factory and every Lin Kuei connected to it" Cyrax said**_

_**Then Red Rockets appears and coming towards them, But Cyrax blocks them with his Green Net making the Rockets explode**_

"Who did that?" Ruby wants to see the figure who attack Jaune, Ren and Cyrax

"I think is that "Sektor" guy" Jaune said with confidence in his voice

_**"Frost warned me that you two becomes allies, I did not think you're capable of such dishonor, Sub-Zero" Sektor appears from the front entrance**_

Ironwood again took notes, Sektor is a upgrade version of the Cyber system, If he can get his hands on the schematics...

_**"I'll stop Sektor, Help Cyrax" Ren said to Jaune**_

_**Then Sektor use his Flamethrower on Ren's** **chest,**** But Ren just like a badass took the Flame as nothing... Like he was immune of the Flames**_

Cinder wonders that if she can do the same with when she get's the full Fall Maidens power

"What. A. Badass" Yang said slowly was impress by other Ren

_**"You started this Fire" Ren said**_

_**"Selling out your clan so Quan Chi would slaughter mine" Ren said**_

_**"He should have killed you as he promise, Now I finish what he could not" Sektor begins to do his fighting stance**_

_**Ren then teleports behind Sektor and use his Spear on him, Sektor use his Flames on Ren but with not effect then he use his missiles on Ren and it hit him hard, Sektor then leaps down to the ground and uppercuts Ren in the Jaw, Ren recovers and got pissed so he use his Fire Semblance into a Dragon breath on Sektor and slash him causing Sektor to the ground perhaps malfunction**_

_**"For Nora and Satoshi" Ren preys and hope that his Wife and Kid is listens to him**_

Nora blush that her other and Ren is married... But was sad that she died with her child

Ren would too be pissed if anyone mess with him, his friends, or Nora

_**Cyrax manage to get into the Cyber mainframe**_

_**"I'm in, I'll reformat the system drives and shut us all down, Goodbye Jaune" Cyrax said**_

_**"It is not the end, I will find a way to restore you, Anything is possible Ren and I are living proof" Jaune said**_

_**"Please, don't bring me back as a machine I can't live like this" Cyrax said**_

"Poor Cyrax?" Ruby begins to feel bad for him

"He was turned into a machine against his own will" Weiss understand that from her father

"He will be a perfect test subject" When this is all over Watts is going to find parts and make Cyber Robots for Lady Salem

_**"Machine or Man, You have a warrior's soul, As long I am Grandmaster the Lin Kuei will welcome you" Jaune said**_

_**"Then until we meet again" Both Jaune and Cyrax shakes hand before Cyrax do what he has to do**_

_**Cyrax opens a hidden wall, Inside were cables to the Cyber System and he pulls the plug out causing him and other Cyber Lin Kuei's to shut down and Jaune and Ren escape with Cyrax empty shell body**_

_***Universe Ends***_

_**"Well... How was that" Nothing said to them**_

"While it's bloody gruesome, It's really sad that Cyrax was turn to a machine against his will" Glynda said

"Who cares if it's Machine or Man, People is always be a slave" Cinder didn't care if Cyrax is a man or machine, People will know about Salem

"I disagree, Every man has a choice to be a slave or a free man" Qrow disagree with Cinder's question

_**"Well, I'm going to find more Universe to see, So get rests people" Nothing then leaves the room**_

* * *

_**Hope you guys like this Chapter if not screw you, And I will see you guys soon... Later!**_

_**P.S, If I'm gone again then I'm busy playing Jump Force, You know that Anime game that some people play It's fun~, Maybe some of you guys will notice my name "Gadget 916" on top of my avatar**_


	21. One Punch Man

_**Hey everybody, Sorry again for not doing more chapters in this story I was taken a long break from FanFiction for awhile and now I'm back and let's get this over with.**_

_**P.S, Can someone please do a RWBY watches One Punch Man**_

**_Inspiration: One Punch Man_**

* * *

_**Nothing is yet again searching more Universe to watch for the RWBY Crews, Then he again spot something usual happened again, He spot another disk just waiting to watch he go over there and look at it then just took the cover and went back to the crew**_

_**"I'm sure that they will like this" He said then teleport back over to the group**_

_**Nothing came back to the room and so far so good, Not really happening here in the Theater room and for once just silences and saw the group just talking to each other in the other side of the Theater room and goes over there and sees what it's going on about**_

"And then I saw this huge Monster with 4 arms grab me and was about to killed me! Then Renny here saved me and he and I kiss" Nora with a blush said making everyone in the room quiet even Ren who just trying to understand on what's going on in Nora's head

_**"Sorry to interrupt, But I have another Universe for all of us to watch" Nothing said to them and all of them just speed walk away from Nora and her crazy dream talks about her and Ren**_

_***Theater Room***_

"So what's going to be this time?" Jaune ask Nothing and he just shrugs his shoulders

"I'm sure this next one is going to be a blast!" Yang shouted and pumped her fist up high

"Yang, Please be quiet please" Summer with her dark aura around her and making her family to stay silent even Tai

_**"I'm sure that this Universe is going to be okay" He said then slide the Disk into the Theater Screen and waits**_

"I hope that this Jaune is going to be a Hero!" Ruby was thinking that her friend is a hero he wants to be

"I doubt that Ruby, Look at him sure we may have seen Arc as a cool looking guy and stuff, But those are just his Alternate Versions of himself that he can't completely win" Weiss responded back on her leaders comment

"Look's like Weiss is still giving you some cold shoulders huh Jaune?" Pyrrha said to him

"I get that my otherselfs are so OP and Badass, But it's still hard and trying to even earn her respect for once" Jaune then scratch his head

_**Then the Movie started**_

_**It shows the town in ruins and there was this weird Purple monster stand in the center and was about to squeeze his hands on the crying girl who for some fucking reason was just standing there crying**_

"Get out of there!" Most of the people in the room said, While the other half just watch the whole thing wonders what's next

_**Then a yellow blur pulls the girl out of the way from the Purple Monster, Then the screen turns and focus the Yellow Blurs appearance he has a White Cape, Red Gloves and Boots, a Belt, and a Bald Head**_

"Is that Jaune?" Ruby said in a whisper tone

_**Then the Purple Monster said**_

_**"And who do we have here?" He said looking at the Bald hero**_

_**And it's indeed Jaune with a smirk, Then he turns around and shows the Emotionless face that the watchers have ever seen**_

Yang begins to laugh out loud on the lack of hair and the emotionless face that Jaune is giving

_**"Just a guy who's a hero for fun" Jaune said to him**_

_**"What kind... of half-assed backstory is that?" The Monster said**_

_**"I was formed from the constant stream of pollution, with you Humans have suffused the Remnant" He said**_

"What is this guy's named is?" Nora said

"I think were about to find out Nora" Ren responded Nora's questions

_**"I am Vaccine Man! The Remnant is a single living organism, You humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her lifeforce**_

_**Then his body begins to grow**_

_**"In order to obliterate Humans and end their civilization, The Remnant has given birth to me!**_

"Run Jaune!" Ruby and the Arc family shouted hoping that their other Son/Brother/Friend would get away from the Purple Monster

"I think he's staying and fight" Yang was getting ready to watch another fight scene

"You and the fights" Weiss and Blake said then sigh at their Yellow member at her actions

_**"You say you do this for fun? For Fun!, How dare you confront me, Mother Remnant's apostle for that insane reason?! Yet, what could be expected from a hu-" Then the Vaccine Man got One Punch by Jaune causing his body to explode**_

The watchers was in shock as to what's going on right now

"That. Was. Awesome!" Yang shouted so loud making everyone in the room snapped out of their shocks

"He punch that guy in one blow?" Sun with a shocking voice

"Y-yeah d-dude?" Neptune was afraid now by the Punch the other Jaune did

"Hmm" Ozpin wonders that this is Mr. Arc's Semblance just Punch someone

_**Then Jaune was confused and angry for some reason then got onto his knees**_

_**"Not again... All it took was one punch!" He said**_

_**"DAMN IT!" He then shouted loud in the sky**_

"Is it okay just to punch someone in one punch?" Mercury was confused as hell as one punch somebody would be quicker and easy

"He wants a challenge, While One Punching them is great and all... But it can sometimes be boring" Cinder now understood why the Arc boy screams out loud because he wants a powerful opponent

"I must make him a member of my Tribe" Raven now want this Arc to join her "Family" If she can somehow convince that Arc to joined her side, Then now one would mess with the Branwen Tribe not even Ozpin or Salem

Qrow will have to make sure to keep his eyes on Raven very carefully is something is going to happened

_**Then the screen shows us Jaune in the super market looking at the Crab meat**_

_**"After Three Years, I trained so hard and I went bald, I became so powerful no one can beat me not even Pyrrha can beat me anymore" Jaune said**_

"He beat Pyrrha?" Weiss was in shock that the 4 time champion just lost to the blond dork in Beacon

"I'm impressed" Ren was happy that his leader finally win against Pyrrha

"Way to go Bro!" Noir hugs at her little brother and he just sigh and laugh a little

_**"I'm the hero I dreamed of becoming... So what is this? What's wrong?" Then he puts the Crab meats inside of his basket**_

_**"Why does my heart feels so empty?" He said then head to the counter to pay**_

_**"482 Lien, Please" The lady of the counter said**_

"That Crab meat is that expensive?" Ruby said

"I think that Crab meat taste so good~" Nora mouths begins to water

"I'll try and make Crab Pancakes for you Nora" Jaune for the first time in his life is going to cook for Nora

"Really?! Thanks Fearless Leader!" Nora then hugs her leader to death

_**"Okay, Oh hang on" He said trying to get his Liens out of his pocket wallet**_

_**"I have 82 Liens" He said then noticed that the Lady is not there and look around and saw the roof of the Supermarket is now open**_

_**Then the screen shows a Big Foot in the city**_

"That's is a huge ass Foot right there" Qrow then drinks his Flask

"Interesting" Salem was going to think about some ideas later

Ozpin got a bad feeling about this

_**Then the screen shows us a Big naked guy with some kind of a Skull mask with another person on his right shoulder**_

_**"Incredible... This is incredible little brother!" The man with a lab coat said**_

"Little brother?" Most of the room said

"So the Big guy is the little one?" Roman then smoke a cigar thinking about what just happened

_**"I never thought it would work so well" He said again**_

_**"Yes, it's more than I ever imagined big brother" The Big Guy said**_

_**Then the screen shows us a poster with a guy flex his muscles making some of the Females blush**_

_**"My goal was to become the strongest man in the world... The Strongest Man... That was my dream" They then saw the guy before he went big doing training to become the strongest**_

"Love his ideas on becoming stronger... But I think his overdoing it a bit?" Coco looking at the man

"I love training too... But I going to agreed with you on that" Yang trains to become stronger as well but make sure not to overdo it because of Ruby

_**Then they all saw the "Big brother" making some kind of liquid in the container**_

_**"At last, The Ultimate steroid, "Biceps King" is complete!" The Mad Scientist said**_

_**(I never knew who were those two names so yeah?)**_

"That's is a steroid?" Winter makes a note and make sure that no other scientist get there hands on them

"I have to make sure to give that information to Watts later" Salem makes a note of the idea of the steroids later

_**"Little brother, Drink this and you will obtain the power you've been seeking!" The Mad Scientist said**_

_**"What? Drink that?" The guy said**_

_**"Indeed! I added strawberry flavoring to make it go down easier" The Mad Scientist said**_

_**"Brother..." He blush a little by his brother then drink the strange steroid**_

_**Then a second later, His eyes were turning green and his body begins to grow and grow**_

_**"Yes! This will do!" The Mad Scientist said then hope on to his little brother's right shoulder**_

"So that's how he got big" Tai for some reason said

"Got some goosebumps on seeing that" Qrow for real said that

_**"My brains and your brawn! By combining the greatest of minds and the strongest of bodies, We brothers will conquer everything on Remnant and rule as Kings!" The Mad Scientist said**_

Ozpin was getting a bad vibes from these two similar to the two brothers in their world

"Pretty sure that Jauney is going to beat him!" Nora shouted making her teams look at her

"Can you even see that sizes on the Big guy Nora? Arc is not going to beat him" Weiss said to her

"I don't know about that Weiss, We all saw that Vomit Boy punch that Purple Monster with one punch like it's nothing?" Yang responded back on Weiss questions about Nora

_**Then the "Little Brother" then stops and use his right arms causing some strong winds to hit half of the city**_

_**"I-Incredible! Well done little brother, Thousands have perished!" The Mad Scientist said**_

"He killed so many people!" Ruby was now getting angry about the Big Guy, She was a Huntress - In - Training and wish that she can help those people in the screen

"There's nothing we can do my little rose?" Summer then puts her arm onto Ruby's left shoulder to calm her down

_**"Now, on the next town to destroy it as well!" The Scientist commands his brother**_

_**"This! This is it big brother, This is what I was looking for... To be the strongest man" Little Brother said**_

"Welp looks like the guy got his damn wish" Qrow with a dis-interest on his face

"But killing all those people really worth it?" Blake did killed some people in the past... But kept to herself so far

_**"That's right! Scatter like rats! Get them!" The Scientist said**_

_**Then the Little Brother kept repeating himself as "I'm the strongest man" over and over again**_

_**"What do you think brother!" The Scientist said to him but notice some else on his brother's other shoulder**_

_**"Yeah, how's it feel being the strongest?" The man turns out to be Jaune with his Bald head and emotionless face**_

"It's Jaune again!" Ruby was happy to see her friend again

"I love Vomit Boy's Face!" Yang begins to laugh again because of Jaune's Emotionless face

"Great~" Jaune then covers his face with a pillow until Yang stops her laughing

_**"What?! There's someone on your shoulder!" The Scientist screams**_

_**"Put some pants on" Jaune said to the Big Guy**_

_**"That guy on your shoulder! Kill Him!" The Scientist orders his brother**_

"No! Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha was scared about seeing their friend/love interest died

"He's fined~" Nora told them

_**There was a moment of silence... Then the little brother slams his right hand on his left shoulder thinking he got the right guy... Turns out he was wrong and it killed his big brother**_

Everyone in the room just in shock on what just happened

_**"Brotherrrr!" The little brother begins to scream out loud of killing his brother**_

_**"How did this happened?! I just wanted to be strong! And I finally am the strongest man but..." Then he looks at Jaune and grabs him**_

_**"You! I don't know who you are, But it's your fault my brother is dead!" He the slams Jaune in the ground... But Jaune wasn't even fazed about the pain**_

"How the hell can Arc not feel that?!" Weiss was in shock by other Jaune is not even fazed or hurt by that slam

"It's like he can't feel pain at all..." Raven then take notes on the subject on her notebook

"Interesting" Both Salem and Ozpin said about Mr. Arc

_**Then the Big Guy just goes up and kicks on where Jaune is**_

_**"The Strongest! **__**Behold our brotherly power!" He then punches over and over again and then hits the final one on the ground causing half of the city to exploded**_

"Did Arc even survive all of that?" Neptune ask Sun

"I don't even know dude?" Sun was afraid of the Big guy

_**"I am the strongest... So what if I am?**__**... I feel empty?" The Big Guy said**_

_**"Right?" Then out of know where Jaune got out if the rubble and jumps all the way to the Big Guy and One Fucking Punch him in the Jaw!**_

Now everyone in the room was scared on what happened if their Jaune turn into this

_**"Having overwhelming strength is... pretty boring" Jaune said and the Big Guy crash into another city**_

_**"Oops" He said then fled the scene**_

"He manage to beat the younger brother... But damage other parts of the city?!" Glyanda shouted in rage about what her student just did

"Hey... at least the kid saved some lives right?" Qrow said to her making her glare at him

_**"There's no sign that the evils of the world are disappearing, Which is weird that I beat some Grimm witch with only my fist and became the hero I wanted to be... But In other words, you could say that I have made some Impact during my time in Beacon and this is my last semester over here" Jaune said in his thoughts while holding a white bag and heading back to Beacon**_

"He manage to beat Salem?" Ozpin was in shock in the news that other Mr. Arc just said

"Impossible?!" Cinder shouted because her mistress will never lose to a wimpy knight

"Hmm" Salem wonders how did the blond boy manage to even beat her

_**"I'm not really sad about that... But there's something bothering me lately, As the day pass my emotions grow more distance... Fear, Tension, Joy, Anger... I feel none of them anymore, In exchange for power... maybe I lost something that's essential for a human being?" Then Jaune just sigh and went back to Beacon and head to his dorm**_

_**"Hello Fearless Leader!" The screen shows Nora still wears her usual outfit they saw everyday, But she now has longer orange hair and looking like a real women... if not her crazy stuff that she always does**_

"Wow look at me! I look like a real Women!" Nora was happy that her otherself grown into like that and hope in her 4 years in Beacon is going to be the same

The Teenagers just in shock on seeing Nora with Long hair... But Ren was the one blush a bit on seeing Nora like that

_**"Hey Nora, Where's Ren and Pyrrha at?" Jaune ask her**_

_**"Oh! They went to buy some food supply for a party with Team RWBY next door to your victory over Salem!" Nora said to him**_

_**"Oh that's right, Every since I beat the Grimm Queen everyone in Beacon and other Kingdoms congrats on my victory against Salem, Since then Team RWBY well mostly Ruby drew a calendar on the day I beat Salem... And that's tomorrow" He said in his thoughts**_

"Again that's impossible?! Lady Salem would never lose!" Cinder again protested

"I can't believed that I saying this, But I agree with Cinder on this one, I have it hard that Arc beat Salem all by himself just by a Punch" Weiss said

"Pfft! He just One Punch that big guy like nothing and I'm sure that he beat Salem with full power" Yang told Weiss to even trust Jaune a little

_**"Okay, Welp I'm going to wash my costume be right back" Jaune said to her then heads to the laundry room and wash his costume**_

_**"Each day... I come back to the dorm uninjured and wash my gloves" He said then head back to his Dorm greeted Nora again and head to the bathroom to shower**_

_**"When I'm out fighting monsters, I never feel if my heart's really in it" Then he got up and went back to the room got changed into his normal pajamas and watch T.V while Nora looks at her scroll**_

"At least he's not wearing his onesie" Pyrrha was glad that other Jaune finally stop wearing that

"Man I wish my other just wear the Onesie?" Jaune started to doubt that his other just stop wearing the onesie

"Yeah! Me and us sisters made all that for him!" Verte said making most of everyone _**(Not the Arcs)**_ in the room just sweat on the thing

_**"I mean, I just do the hero-thing as a hobby In other words...As long I get a kick out of it that's all I care about" He then shuts the T.V in the Dorm down and signal Nora that he's going to sleep and he turn his lamp off and sleep**_

"He's only a hero... as a hobby?" Weiss said

"Well what else he's going to do, Work like a normal guy who's boss yelled at him for not showing up in time" Yang respond on Weiss shock

"I guess that's his hobby" Blake even though only know Jaune a little, Glad that he became a hero

"That's just what Jaune is" Pyrrha was glad that her Love interest was stronger than her

_**Morning came in the dorm and no one is in the room except for Nora who is gone from the room**_

_**Then a loud bang interrupted Jaune's sleep and a loud bang hits him from the right side of his bed causing him to flew out of the his own Dorm and landed outside of Beacon**_

_**"The Dorm?!" He shouted and looking on where did the monster or person who did the damage pay**_

"The Dorm's were not cheap" Glynda told her students and making them just sweat bullets

"Beacon can pay for the damage" Ozpin told her

_**Then something came behind Jaune and tries to attack him but Jaune blocks it... But it also send him across Beacon's classroom where no one is there**_

_**Then Blood is dropping out of Jaune's head**_

"Jaune?!" The Teenagers said and hoping that Jaune is okay

"My baby boy?" Juniper cries and hope that her son is okay

_**Then the figure stood in front of Jaune... It was some kind of monster with different faces on each side**_

_**"He's tough!" Jaune thought**_

_**"What the hell are you?" He ask the Monster**_

_**"What am I?" That's a rude, We are true earthlings" The Monster said**_

_**"What?" Jaune was confused**_

"Yeah right, Real Earthlings" Qrow then drink his flask again

"But what does he mean... Real Earthlings?" Weiss begins to think on what the monster said

_**"I believe that you call us "Subterraneans" We suffer from overpopulation, Therefore we must now claim the world aboveground, I understand that there are many people on the surface too, As it stands, You are in our way" The Subterraneans said then other begins to come up to the world outside of the ground**_

Ozpin was now fearing on what's going on under their own universe ground as well

"Great... another stuff we have to take on?" Qrow then sigh about the new stuff

_**"That is why we are decided to eradicate you all, Since our invasion commenced 70% of the surface dwellers have been killed, This is a battle of survival I hope you understand that" The Monster said to Jaune**_

"All those lives... Dead?" Weiss said

"We better make sure that this doesn't happened to our universe team" Ruby said to her team and friends and they agreed

"70% of the population of Humans... gone" Ironwood was ashamed of himself of letting many lives of Human and Faunus died by those Monsters

_**"However, This is unexpected we have encountered no surface dwellers whom our punches would not kill" He said **_

_**"Same here, It's been too long I've come across such worthy opponents, Subterraneans!" Jaune was for some reason got excited on fight these monsters**_

_**Then the guy he was talking to got pissed**_

_**"We are Earthlings!" He said trying to punch Jaune... But Jaune then Punch him in the guts causing blood to fall out of the Monster**_

_**"But how?!" Some of the Monsters were scared a little**_

"Looks like Arc is going to get serious!" Yang was getting pumped on seeing this version of Arc fight

"Get them Fearless Leader!" Nora cheer to her other leader

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said

Jaune was happy from the nice cheer from him... But they know that his right next to them... right?

_**"You bastard!" One of the Monsters said**_

_**"Die!" He tries to hit Jaune but then Jaune kicks the other Monsters away from the school and lead them to outside of Beacon to the entrance way of the school and fight them there**_

_**He then dodge three attacks from these monsters and landed on the ground, Then he got this Fire in his eyes and slide kicks the Monsters and Punch all three of them to bits**_

"This is amazing!" Ruby and Yang said

"He got good reflex I give him that" Tai was glad to see another puncher out there in the world

"Where on Remnant did that Blond knight came across such power?" Cinder was beginning to worry

_**Then more and more Subterraneans comes up and tries to kill Jaune, But one by one Jaune punches them all which also ripped his top half of his pajamas, Then there was the Taller Monster hit Jaune and there was a big explosion happend**_

Then Juniper the mother if Jaune Arc once again fainted in fearing that her son is dead

"Looks like that's the end of that" Raven said thought the show is over

But it still going

_**"It's over" One of the Monsters said**_

_**"What was the surface dweller?" Another of them said**_

_**Then they all hear Jaune's voice again even some of the watchers was in shock**_

_**"I'm... just a hero for fun" Jaune is walking out of the rubble and coming towards them**_

_**Then they hear this Music in the background**_

_**(Theme of One Punch Man) by Seigi Shikkou**_

_**"I don't lose! and the surface... Is under my protection!" Jaune then pumped his right fist on his chest**_

Everyone in the room was in shock on other Jaune determination on defending Remnant to his last breath

"Jaune..." Ruby and Pyrrha was in awed on Jaune's determination

"Arc just won my respect" Yang was also in shock but quickly got over it and see what he's going to do next

"Same" Half of the room agreed with Yang's question

"Bro?..." The sisters of Jaune Arc was in shock on how strong this version of their brother have become

"He surprise me" Raven said then gained a evil smirk on adding this version of Arc in her notes

"Kid also earned my respect on never giving up" Qrow look at the kid in the screen with a small smile on his face

"This Arc has true potential" Ironwood wish that some of his men was like Mr. Arc

Even Winter agreed with her General

_**"Big talk for a race of vermin!" Half of the Monsters tried to overcome Jaune, But he punched them out of him then jumped up in the sky and punch the Monster in front of the Punch to bits, Then punch more and more Monsters over and over again**_

_**Then a Punch hits on Jaune's face**_

_**"What is this feeling?" He then Punch the Monster's Punch away from him and delivers his own punch on his chest**_

_**"This rush, this tension!" He then got squish by two Monsters but knocks them away**_

_**Then another punch in the guts by Jaune hitting the Monster cause some blood comes out**_

_**"It's been too long, I forgot... The exhilaration of a real fight!" He said then the screen shows us a hole in the stomach of the Monster even more blood comes out**_

"He is a true Huntsmen" Ozpin was proud that his student became powerful and beat Salem that he could not

"Now I understand on why you allow him to stay" Glynda was ashamed of herself on doubting Jaune so easily

"Now that is what I called a real right!" Yang really wants to fight those Monster with that version of Jaune

"Even with all of those Blood?" Weiss said to her

_**Then the screen show us Jaune is breathing out loud at the sky thinking he was finished with all the Monsters**_

_**"It's coming back to me... This is it" He said then heard a voice behind him**_

_**"Well, well... Look's like you've been taking good care of my children" Then another Monster appears and it looks like this one is their Boss or Father of those Monsters**_

_**"This is it!" Jaune said**_

_**"I, the Subterranean King, will take you on!" The King said**_

_**Then Jaune begins to run towards the King**_

_**"This is the very feeling I've been looking for!" He then jumps up and ready to fight the King**_

_***Universe End***_

_**"How was that?" Nothing said to them**_

"Hey! what happened after that?!" Yang was pissed that Nothing again stop them for watching Jaune fighting those Monster's King

_**"It's the end part of this Universe, I'll make sure to bookmark it if we want to watch it again" He then pulls out a black bookmark and place the Disk in the Cover and close it and make it disappear**_

_**"Now I'm going to find more Universe to find, See you later!" He said then leaves**_

"Man that fight with other Jaune is amazing?" Yang ask her sister Ruby

"You sure it is Yang!" Ruby was glad that her first friend in Beacon finally becoming a hero he wants to be

_**Hope you all enjoy this, I love One Punch Man... perhaps the Emotionless Face that Saitama does and always got the laugh out of me, Anyway I'll see you all next time later!**_

_**P.S #One Punch!**_


	22. Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015 (Worst Writer)

_**Sorry guys no new chapters for the day because I'm sick... again, But I'm here to tell you guys this guy who is making the most disappointing story I have ever seen in history, Now I hope you guys won't fucking defend him or something like that**_

_**This Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015 is the worst writer I have ever seen, If you guys don't believe me then check his story and tell me what the hell is?**_

_**He did the Huntermen's Hunter-verse, Which is like Dicknouget's Arc-Verse knockoff version of it but with three Jaune's making out with either Pyrrha or Weiss **_

_**(Laughing in the background, That was me)**_

_**Then he got the idea to just "Complete" the story without giving us the answers on what the story is all about, Saying that "Due to a fucking Jackass I'm changing the name, I was in a Fucking rush to find a job" Really? a job**_

_**Look I get that all of us need money to fucking survive in the world in stuff and it's really hard to find a job with out High School Degree, But come on surely it can't be that hard right? (Wait forget that I said that)**_

_**Also I'm not asking to be called out again by him or anyone one else for that matter, I'm interested in what's best for us writers even newer ones to improve our stories by asking some advice with other skilled writers**_

_**And if I do find a job, I'm not going to care I'll still going to write FanFiction while doing a "Job" at my workplace**_

_**As for Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015, If you somehow find this Fuck Off and write a better story than I'll change my mind about your so "Stories"**_

_**Anyway, I'll be sure to post a new chapter for Universe of Jaune Arc and Becoming a Strongest Huntsmen very soon, As always I'll see you all later.**_


	23. Not a Chapter but from my other Stories

_**Quick Update for you guys, Take a look of what this pussy ass just said to me**_

_**TeraBaapBSDK - "B****rah.. what's with the description. barh... brah... fuck your mama and i put a baseball bat in her ass. your mom was a whore sucking countless dicks across this galaxy, you are one of its product. fuck you bitch, your daughter, sister and wife are sucking my dick right now. bitch your whole family(only women) cunt was destroyed and meat was hanging from it. sucker."**_

_**Yeah having fun right now are you with my wife, daughter huh? Well guess what Bitch I don't have a Wife or Daughter up yours piece of shit, This Guy man... Damn what a fine piece of work huh? This has to be one of the best comments I have ever heard... I'm playing right now this isn't the first time I heard about it and this an't the last**_

_**If anyone see this Dipshit tell him or her to Fuck Off, I bet that your mommy loves sucking other men's Dick and your sister is a slut huh? Is that why you telling me my story is shit?**_

_**As the Descriptions, This is a Rewrite and I'm trying to impress fucking nobody's like you! I don't see your story anywhere where's it at? Oh I know it's in your fucking asshole and you need someone to take it out, Tell your fucking Dad to do for you**_

_**And I bet that when I see your Mom or Sisters, Oh~ I'm going to say hi to them and take them into my Hotel Room and just "Spend" the night, And I'll bet that they have the tightest Pussy ever and I'll going to do all night long with my long 14 inch Dick**_

_**No offensive to any of you guys who think that this is weird, But this guy man... Has got to be fucking stupid and an Idiot just to called me or any other writers out, If anyone knows who this guy's real name is and his Mommy or Sisters (If he has one) tell me and how good it felt fucking ramming your dicks into their destroyed cunts**_

_**I'm also going to guess that he's a pedophile looking at Young Women and either taking their panties while they are sleeping, Fucking dude and I will bet that his Mom is so fucking Fat and can't see shit**_

_**Fucking asshole I hate when Pricks like him doing shits in FanFiction, I thought that FanFiction was suppose to be about writing and reading not commenting Bullshits words coming for this dipshit**_

_**You all maybe wondering that I should Ignored this right? This Dipshit is a little Pussy who can't even sees his own little dick and he probably doesn't even have a girlfriend if he does she's an Idiot and a slut for stay with him**_

_**No offensive for any other guys who has a Girlfriend... Not this Dipshit though, I'll will continue to do more about this work and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Oh! One more thing Dipshit, Hope your proud of yourself and Keep your mouth in your fucking asshole for your Slut of a Girlfriend to clean up**_

_**This guy is one piece of work right? If you guys sees his name popping out of your stories or other writers, Give him the Middle Finger for me Okay?**_


	24. Saints Row 4 (Real Chapter)

_**Been a while since I upload anything from this story, I want to apologize everyone waiting until I finally do another Universe but I want a break from writing just about Jaune and focus other stuff at the moment, Be sure to read my other stories and I'll hope you all enjoy this one**_

_**By the way, I was thinking about this for sometimes and Its time to finally said this so we can move on... I'm no longer taking request, I seen other writers has similar problems as well and I decided to do it to**_

_**I'm not sure I'm the right guy to say this, But it's not because we don't want to make your favorite stuff like Anime, Games, Misc, Or other stuff, W****e enjoy anime or other media and we make fanfic of and have fun with it, But with other anime or other stuff that we are not familiar with we don't want to do it and that's the reason why**_

_**If someone has a problem with that then sorry but that's the only answers I will give out, Until then see you all around.**_

_**I'm also a bit rusty because I kinda forgot that I even have this story so don't judge me okay?**_

_**A/N, Is there anyone in FanFiction likes Trump? Because I don't**_

**_Inspiration: Saints Row 4_**

* * *

_***The Void***_

_**Nothing is again and again searching more Universe to find for the watchers, Until another Universe appears behind him and he goes over and check what is it all about**_

_**"What is this?" He said looking the Universe in his hand, Then shrugs and teleport back to where he last saw the groups**_

_**He went back and found that they were still here in the Theater Room looking bored out of their mind, So without talking to them he just slide the Universe disk and take a seat between Jaune and Ruby**_

"So what Universe version of me is it this time?" Jaune ask Nothing but he just shrugs his shoulders as a "I don't know" look at him

"Finally I was getting sick and tired of waiting" Roman begins to smoke his cigar and Neo just eat her Ice Cream

"I gotta ask... Is it really take that long for a new Universe of Vomit Boy to come up?" Yang said to Nothing but again he just shrugs his shoulders

"The Universe is about to start" Blake said to everyone in the room and everyone went quiet and wait

_***Universe Start***_

_**The Screen turns on and shows a man or woman wearing a Black Power Armor seating in some kind of a Golden Winged Eagle Throne and was looking bored out of his or hers mind**_

"I can sell that Throne Chair for a nice price" Roman start having thoughts about selling that Throne for someone looking for a good chair

"But who is that though?" Emerald looking at the person sitting on the Golden Throne

"Must be that Jaune fellow, The only thing I must know is where is me in all other Universe" Cinder begins to wonder why isn't there many of her in Jaune's Universe

_**"It is a truth universally acknowledge, That every now and again a situation arises that defiles explanation" A voice said inside the Screen**_

"Who said that?" Ruby begins to wonder who is that women talking too

"Perhaps a Women talking to us about what's going on?" Sun said and wonders if that is the case

"Maybe, or Maybe not" Ironwood was interested in the Black Power Armor on the person he is looking at right now and took notes about it

_**"And so it was with the ascension of the Third Street Saints, When the Saints made their presence known to the world in 2006, They were decried for being pretenders to the Throne**_

"Third Street Saints?" Everyone in the room said

"Who the hell are these "Saints?" and why does that matter" Qrow was getting confused on the whole situation then drinks his flask

"The women talking said that these "Saints" are pretenders to the Throne, Perhaps like Protectors in Remnant sort of" Ozpin said then drinks his coffee while thinking about what's going to happened next

_**"The people were confused, Were the Saints sociopathic killing machines hell - bent on destruction? Or puckish rogues living a life of mirth and whimsy? The Saints needed clarity of purpose and the course was set... More fun, less mercy killing**_

_**"This simple choice revitalized the Saints, transforming them from a degenerate street gang into beloved pop culture icons, But even then the Saints were not satisfied, For it's one thing to be reverted as a hero, It is another to be a hero...**_

_**"And that my friends, is where our journey begins." The Voice said then the screen turns black again**_

"Wait... The Saints are a Street Gang?!" Weiss shouted, How dare that these Gang Members called themselves "Saints" What so Saint about them?!

"Calm down Ice Queen, I suppose that these Gang's are the good guy... I hope" Yang said to her partner only be greeted by cold stares coming from Weiss

"Street Gangs are nothing buy Thugs, The Thugs I got are from Juniors and they aren't really the type of doing their "Jobs" correctly" Roman staring at Junior who is seating three feet awhile from him not saying a single word

"It's not really Junior's fault that those Bodyguards he hired is useless" Melanie defending her boss to Roman

"True but his men sucks ass, Good thing I didn't even paid them" Roman was glad that he didn't paid Liens to Junior's Men

_***Screen On***_

_**The Screen is back on and everyone is looking at some kind of Quarry in the middle of a desert**_

"Who is in their mind, Would do a Quarry in the middle of nowhere?" Yang said looking at the Desert

"Maybe someone who has evil plans he need or something?" Ruby responded at her sister's question

"Yeah but who?" Jaune enter the conversation but still looking at the screen

_**Then a Black Helicopter was flying towards to where the Quarry and was flying into Dangerous territory, Then a mask person with a Black Combat Suit is driving the Helicopter was then seen by the watchers**_

_**"Boss, You sure this isn't a set up?" Neptune said to his Boss while wearing a similar suit that is Boss is wearing**_

"Neptune? So you finally showed up in the screen huh?" Sun said to his buddy

"Finally, I thought that Jaune is going to get all the intentions" Neptune was glad that he's finally in some Universe with Jaune

_**The Boss was speaking but no voice is coming threw Neptune's earpiece**_

_**"Didn't catch that Boss" Neptune said**_

_**Boss again tell Neptune about the mission if there is a Set up, But again no voice coming threw**_

_**"The Mic is dead? Are you fucking kidding me?" Blake said**_

"Blake?" Ghria was kinda shock on seeing his daughter in the screen

"Looking good there Blakey~" Yang looking up and down on other Blake's body and approve

"YANG?! Blake screams for Yang to stop looking at her other's body

Sun was getting some nasty thoughts about what he's going to do later...

_**"I'm sorry, I forgot to check the battery because I was busy coordinating... AN INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION!" Weiss said in the earpiece**_

"Look's like you're their hacker Weiss" Yang said to her and was wondering how her other is doing right now

"A Hacker? What kind of a Universe is this?" Weiss was confused as to why her other is a Hacker

"I wound't mind of having a Hacker in my side" Roman wish that he has a hacker so he can steal more quietly rather than be caught and fight kids sometimes

_**"Hey, can we go back to the part about this being a set up?" Neptune said in the earpiece**_

_**"It's not a set up, The intel is good" Weiss said**_

_**"You trust this lady?" Blake said**_

_**"Coco's is one of the good guys, Yastu knows her from the KGB days" Weiss said**_

"KGB? What kind of a name is that?" Qrow said then drink his flask

"Don't know but they seems to be important group" Ozpin wonders if these "KGB" is kinda like Atlas

_**"Oh~ so she's tight with the KGB, I feel a lot better" Neptune said**_

_**"Look, Sun and I worked with her too, She's fine" Weiss said**_

"Kinda weird a little, Sun and Weiss working together so does Blake and Neptune?" Ruby said while thinking about what happened if the partners is in reverse replacing Neptune with Sun

"Don't know Rubes, But kinda funny what I see it" Yang said to her then puts her hand in her right shoulder

_**"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's a great at pulling someone in a fucking body bag that doesn't mean that we should..." Neptune was cut off by Boss and he was pointing down the ground for him to see**_

_**We then see Coco Adel wearing a Green Jumpsuit and flashing her phone at the Chopper**_

"I don't like what my otherself is wearing, Where the hell is the expensive clothes at?" Coco doesn't even like her otherself is wearing so bad

"Clothes doesn't even

matter Coco, They are just clothes" Velvet said to her, She remembers that her and Coco goes shopping in Vale, Coco buy all the expensive clothes and make her dress in it of Coco's choosing and she can't say "No" to her no matter how much she tried

_**Then Neptune and Blake opens the Chopper door's and was ready to leap down into the ground with rope**_

_**"Showtime!" Blake said then use the rope on her waist and jump down, Followed by Neptune and Boss**_

_**"We're three minutes behind the schedule, We need to move" Coco then leads to group to the mission point**_

_**"You're a real people person, aren't you" Neptune said to her**_

_**"I'm sorry, is this a counter terrorist operation or a Saints Flow shoot?" Coco said to Neptune**_

"Wait... so Blake and Neptune is with the Saints?" Sun said kinda surprise that his body is a gang member

"But why is Blake with the group of gangsters in the first place" Ghria was kinda getting pissed that his only daughter is a Gang Member

"We should respect Blake's judgment's honey... Even if she did became a gangster it will be fine... If nothing happens to her anyway" Kail hope that her other daughter is safe even during mission

"Mom..." Blake still felt bad about leaving her home to join the White Fang while her parents was asking her to come home

_**"I'm Blake" She handed her right hand to Coco and she shake it**_

_**"Coco Adel, Follow me" She said then ask them to follow her**_

_**The Screen then shows them atop of the Quarry, Looks like they are there**_

_**"We're here" Coco said then the Boss move past her and into the Quarry**_

"Someone is in a hurry" Yang said while looking confused as to why the Boss just wanted to end the mission fast

"He just want the business over with, And I agree with him" Roman wants to finish the mission and head back to his warehouse and collected on how much Liens he stole from

"All Business... Interesting" Raven looking at the Boss with his SMG in his hand ready to use it

_**"I didn't expect them to be all business" Coco said to Blake**_

_**"We know what's at stake" Blake said to her then follow Boss**_

_**"Do You" Coco said to them**_

_**"Look lady, This Muthafucka knows what how to get shit done, Don'tchu worry about me" Neptune said to her**_

"Swear?!" Ruby then pulls out a "Swear" Jar and pointed at Neptune

"That wasn't me!" Neptune tries to defend himself... But give up because it was pointless

"Ruby doesn't like Swearing, She got that from Summer" Yang told everyone in the room and Summer was proud that her little Rose is following her examples

_**The Boss looks at his Binoculars and saw three men in a Truck driving to where the rest of the group is**_

_**"What's security looks like?" Blake ask Coco**_

_**"My tech guy bought us a 10 minute window, If we move fast we'll only need to worry about the guards on foot" Coco said, Then the Boss get's up and leave while Neptune is talking to Coco**_

"Man, Let the lady finish first dude?" Sun said to the Boss in the screen

"No time for chit chat, It's all business for him" Qrow was beginning to like this Boss guy

"Sometimes, Information is more valuables than just head right into enemy territory" Winter knows this because of her days in Atlas Academy

_**"How many of those are there?" Neptune said to Coco**_

_**"Don't know about the numbers inside, But there were about eight marching the perimeter... on my signal we... Oh hell" Coco finally noticed that the Boss of the Saints is gone and was running down the Quarry**_

_**The Terrorists was getting out of the Truck and was waiting for more of their members, Until one of them spot the Boss running towards them with his SMG in hands**_

_**The Boss then shoots bullets from the SMG and it kills the first guy, He then jumps over the Truck and kick the other Terrorist in the way, He then saw another Terrorist carrying a Knife and tries to stab him but miss near his crotch and Boss throws the Knife to the other Terrorist in a another truck and kills the Knife Terrorist with his Silenced SMG and kicks the Truck door where the other Terrorist is hiding and killed his buddy, He then heard another Truck coming and he pulls out a Dual Pistols and shoot them to the oncoming Truck, The Bullets hit the Driver and the passenger, Then the Boss jumps atop the Truck and grab the last Terrorist's neck and slam it into the ground**_

Everyone in the room got mixed reactions Glad, Fear, Happy, Disgusted, and Lust while looking at the scene in front of them

"I want him" Blake of all people spoke out loud and realize what she just said she blush

"Oh~ You want Mr. Badass huh Blake~" Yang tease her teammates and more blush coming from her partner

"Shut Up?!" Blake shouted at Yang, telling her to stop

"If he was in our Universe, He could train our other recruits to handle themselves" Ironwood was surprise on the outcome, While it is reckless to head into battle without a plan this person seems to like doing his own way

"He could teach the younger and new members of the Tribe with those skills" Raven already seen different Jaune's and how OP they seems, But This Arc has only skills and those skills can be use against other dangerous threat in her Tribe

_**"So much for subtlety" Coco sigh about what just happened**_

_**"Don't worry about it honey, Subtlety's is not really our thing!" Blake said and Coco just shook her head and runs to the location**_

_**"Come on, This way!" She said and everyone follows her**_

_**A drainage was in front of them and Neptune opens it up, Coco went first, Then Boss, Then came Neptune and Blake**_

_**"Base, are you there? What are we walking into?" Coco said**_

_**"The Intelligence I'm looking into at suggests-" Matt Miller was cut off by Coco because of a Truck is coming**_

_**(This is the only Saints Row Character in this story, I like Matt Miller because of his video game world and stuff and a good hacker too)**_

_**"Hold on... Hide, truck on its way" Coco said then the group went to find a place to hide**_

_**"Wait a minute, Your handler is- Was that Matt Miller?" Weiss was shock to even hearing Matt's voice again**_

"It looks like Ice Queen has some beef with this Matt guy?" Yang didn't know why Weiss other is even angry about Matt

"Don't know myself" Weiss was confused as they were but again this is another Universe

**_"Weiss, be nice, But seriously what the hell?" Blake said_**

**_"Matt Miller is a brilliant hacker, a venerated agent of M16 and a key member of our operation" Coco said_**

**_"And the fact that he tried to kill us...?" Neptune still remembers that Matt tries to kill him and Boss_**

**_"What's past is past, We are all working together now, Let's focus on the job" Coco said_**

**_"As I was saying-" Matt was again got cut off_**

**_"Hold that thought Matt, Guards ahead" Coco said then sneak run to where the guards is_**

**_"Hold Position, Let's take 'em out quietly" Coco grabs one of the Terrorist and snap his neck, While Jaune took the other one and use his Knife to stab the Terrorist over and over again_**

"Okay, that was kinda scary a little for Boss sneak kills like that?" Ruby said

"The weak dies, While the Strong lives" Raven use her words again that most people already knew about

_**"Matt, you were saying?" Coco said**_

_**"The Nuke is stashed deep in the compound, It's likely primed and ready to go" Matt said to them**_

_**"Getting booted from Alas sent James Ironwood off the deep end, But teaming up with terrorists? Seriously?" Weiss said**_

"Wait what was that?" Ironwood said and demands to know what just happened

"Your otherself is working with the Terrorist Jimmy, I wonder why" Qrow just smirk at him, Ironwood looks in deep shock on his face

Winter was thinking on how her General got this low to join Terrorist

_**Coco opens a Big Door, Then the Terrorist got their Guns out and shoots them**_

_**"Attention, please, Attention, please" Ironwood said in the intercom**_

_**"Quiet, let's listen" Coco shush them while shooting at the Terrorists**_

_**"Well hello, Saints glad that you could make it" He said to them**_

_**"Oum I hate this asshole" Blake was getting irritated by hearing Ironwood's voice**_

_**"Don't take it personal..." Coco calms her down**_

_**"Why would we?" Neptune said**_

_**"I should have killed you in Steelport" Ironwood said**_

_**"Or maybe take it personal..." Coco changed her mind about Ironwood**_

_**"You ruined Steelport, Ruined Remnant" Ironwood said**_

_**"Ughm Monologuing.." Coco was started to getting annoyed by the intercom**_

_**"Our leaders failed Remnant by letting you live, Time to destroy Atlas and start over, Nothing can stop me now, Especially you!" Ironwood said**_

"Looks like Jimmy has finally lost it" Qrow likes to see James even more shock about his otherself plan

"He's going to destroyed Atlas... What has happened to you General?!" Winter shouted at her General making him wake up from his Shock

"I would never in my million years would do such a thing?!" Ironwood was mad about his suppose "Otherself" for trying to destroying Atlas because the Saints

"I hope you won't James" Ozpin said still looking at him then slip his coffee carefully

_**"Ironwood has seriously lost it" Neptune said**_

_**They killed incomes Terrorist they see and heard some explosions in the other side of the room**_

_**"Matt, Weiss, what's going on?" Coco said to them**_

_**"Shit, Our side's bombing the compound!" Weiss said**_

_**"Wait a minute, We're still in here!" Neptune said**_

_**The Boss tries to move up forward, But a Bomb got into his face and push him back to where to others is **_

_**"Where to now?" Blake said to Coco**_

_**"Don't sweat, I got this" Neptune then punch and kicks away the Terrorist coming to check their bodies**_

_**"This way people" Neptune said and everyone followed him**_

"It's weird to see that Neptune is taking the lead for once" Sun said to everyone in the room

"He usually doesn't do that?" Ruby said to Sun

"No I did, Sometimes he just wants to flirt with other females rather than being a leader" Sun said to her

_**They finally find Ironwood and Boss is running after him, and find him going down a stairs so Boss jumps over the railing to grab him, His Guns drop and Boss tries to get it but was kick by Ironwood**_

"A showdown" Qrow manage to say then took a long drink from his flask

"A student V.S A General... a weird match I'll say" Cinder said

"Didn't matter to me, If I was in their I would have already killed him" Mercury said to her

_**Ironwood tries to get away, But Boss cut his legs and slam his head into the ground in three times until Ironwood elbow Boss's face and get's up with a Knife in hand**_

_**"C'mere you hoodlum!" Ironwood said tries to slash Boss but dodging, Until he punched him and stab him in the gut**_

"That's got to hurt" Yang then put her hands in her tummy to where the knife landed

"If it's sharp then it hurt even more, Which is really dangerous?!" Weiss shouted and can't believed that the General of Atlas is trying to kill the Boss

_**"I'm ending you Saints! Once and for all!" Ironwood said but Boss then combo punch him and judo throw him**_

_**"You're not leaving here!" Ironwood said then Boss then jumps over to where his gun is and shoot Ironwood into the Lava, Before dying Ironwood hits the detonator and the Bombs is launched**_

"Crap! He really did it" Qrow watch in disgust by other Jimmy really launched the damn Missiles

"General?" Winter couldn't believe on what she is seeing, General Ironwood's otherself just launch the Missiles

Then Boss get's up and took his mask off and reviles to be Jaune with fire in his eyes

"JAUNE?!" The Student's said they didn't expect that Jaune is the leader of the Saints

"Your the leader of the Saints?!" Weiss shouted at him and Jaune tries to defend himself

"That's not me!" He said to her

Then Other Jaune begins to run towards the Rockets and get's on it into Space

"He's going to space?!" Ruby always wanted to head into Space!

"Space looks... Pretty?" Yang looking at Space for the first time

"Same" Everyone in the room agreed with her

_**(I Don't want to miss a Thing) by Aerosmith (Fucking love this song and it's stuck in my head)**_

_**"Damn it! He launched the Nuke! The Missile is targeting Atlas!" Weiss shouted in shock**_

_**"What are you doing?!" Matt is shouting why is Boss is going after the Missiles**_

_**"Don't you get it? The Boss is sacrificing himself to save us all, This is our last final chance to say goodbye..." Weiss said**_

"Sacrifice..." Ozpin knows this too well and it didn't end well

"Jaune?" His friends said and almost crying to his other for sacrificing himself to protect Atlas

"Man, That's really deep dude" Sun puts his hand into Jaune's right shoulder

_**Rockets took off with Jaune outside of it, He then climbs up to and destroying the wires and when he finally reach the finally one he ripped it open and took the wires out and jumps off before it explodes**_

_**"Boss! Your right in th-" Weiss was cut off by explosions behind Jaune, Then Jaune turns to the camera like he knows that they are watching him and gives them Thumbs Up and desends down**_

_**Then the Screen went Black**_

"D-did he just gives us thumbs up?" Yang manage to say

"How was that possible?! He could't have known to even see us?" Weiss didn't understand as how did he other Arc knew about them watching him

"Don't know but creepy too" Neptune was going to get some shivers about that

_**The Screen came back and Jaune crash down into a chair and put both of his foot in the desk and relax**_

_***Universe End***_

"D-did he just crash down into the Council room?" Ironwood said

"It looks to seems that Mr. Arc is the Leader of the Room and has gained control Remnant" Ozpin was also in shock but hide it very well

'WHAT?!" Everyone in the room said

"Arc is President?!" Weiss thought that this is a nightmare and she needs to wake up

"Must be perfect for him having control in Remnant and its funds" Coco would have fun with those money

_**"Well, I'm going to find more Universe to find later everyone" Nothing walk past them and teleport to the Universe room**_

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, As I mention I'm a bit rusty so I hope nothing is a problem again I'm no longer taking request so don't ask and That's all I can say and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Check out my other stories!**_


End file.
